


Lay it all on me

by FirstAde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy is good throughout, Clarke is bros with everyone, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Pretty much everyone make an apperance, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, The Ark is a converted cruise ship, Worldbuilding, drama happens, this is a mostly happy fic, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: “What! I can’t go to land. I’ll die! You are sending me to my death! Mom, why would you even consider this?” She yells, pauses for a beat and continues. “No. No, I can’t do that. I can’t.” By the end of her protest she is barely above a broken whisper.
“Clarke. Look, I know you don’t know me, so I understand this won’t mean much. But you’ve gotta hear what your mom just said. Jaha is going to lock you up, and when your dad and Sinclair can’t fix the problem, the same problem they have already declared un-fixable, you WILL be floated." Bellamy emphasizes.
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
This is a re-imagining of the plot of the show. Instead of nuclear war, it was biological. And the Ark is a cruise ship, not in space. Clarke goes to land alone.





	1. 2068

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic and I will be posting regular updates. I have a lot written already and a general plan for where to take this story.

Clarke was asleep in her family’s quarters. The room is considerably larger than most of her friends. A perk of being a Griffin back in the days when the Ark was first boarded. The Griffin’s of old had purchased one of the grand rooms that consisted of a kitchen, dining room, living room, two bedrooms and a large patio. Most families aboard the Ark had small staterooms with one bed and no privacy. The familiar creak of her bedroom door was enough to rouse her from her slumber, her sleep had never really been all that deep. 

“Clarke, honey, get up. I need you up and quiet.”

“Mom?” she blinked rapidly and tried to comprehend what she had heard. “What is going on?”

“Shhh. Clarke. Just grab shoes and follow me. Now.” Abby whispers as she grabs some of Clarke’s clothes and shoves them in the duffle bag she brought into the room. Clarke did as she was told and followed her mother out of her room. Abby threw some jeans and a jacket to Clarke as they reached the bottom of the stairs, where a guard is waiting for them. “Put these on.”

“Mom, what is happening? What’s going on?” She tries again in a hushed voice, as she begins to dress herself, eyeing the guard. He gets the hint and turned around, away from the young woman. 

“The Ark is dying Clarke, your dad figured it out. The water filtration system is not going to hold up much longer. Your dad is with Sinclair right now.” At this point Clarke, is looking at her mother with wide, expectant eyes. Clearly waiting for as many details as her mother will provide. “That’s why he hasn’t been back here in days. He wants to tell everyone but, Jaha.” Abby sighs, as Clarke pulls the jacket she was given up over her shoulders and untucks her hair from under it. “Jaha has finally lost it. Mad with power. He keeps saying that no one needs to know. That Jake and Sinclair can and will fix it. But they can’t, the damage has been done. They told Jaha that, but he won't believe them. He told Marcus to ‘give your father some motivation’ by locking you up. And if they don’t get it working in the next 2 weeks, he will float you. So Marcus sent this guard, I am sorry. What's your name?” Abby pauses and looks at the shaggy haired boy expectantly.

“Blake. Bellamy Blake, ma’am.” Still with his back turned to the women.

“Right. Bellamy. He sent Bellamy here to warn me so that I could hide you, but we aren’t exactly going to do that.”

At that statement, Bellamy furrows his eyebrows and turns to look at Abby. “Ma’am? We aren’t?”

“No, no we are not. Come on.” Abby grabs Clarke’s wrist and pulls her towards the door. 

Bellamy turns on his heels and follows suit. Now thoroughly confused. Abby was the first one to reach the door, the duffle bag in one hand and Clarke in the other. “Mom, where are we going?” Clarke digs her heels into the carpet and brings Abby to an abrupt halt. Bellamy was clearly not expecting that and he runs straight into the back of Clarke with an “umph. Sorry.”

“Clarke, look. We are going to do something rather….. Drastic.” Abby glances to her daughter one more time. Looking deep into her favorite blue eyes, she lets out a sigh. “You have to trust me on this. You aren’t going to like it. We are sending you to land.” At this, both Clarke and Bellamy’s eyes both go dramatically wide.

“What! I can’t go to land. I’ll die! You are sending me to my death! Mom, why would you even consider this?” She yells, pauses for a beat and continues. “No. No, I can’t do that. I can’t.” By the end of her protest she is barely above a broken whisper. 

“Clarke. Look, I know you don’t know me, so I understand this won’t mean much. But you’ve gotta hear what your mom just said. Jaha is going to lock you up, and when your dad and Sinclair can’t fix the problem, the same problem they have already declared un-fixable, you WILL be floated.” Bellamy emphasizes. “Now, going to land doesn’t sound ideal. Obviously. But being the first one back on land, even if it is for a short period of time, will be infinitely better than that. I say, if you are going out, go out in style.” Clarke looks up from where her gaze had fallen on her shoes, to see a smirk firmly planted on Bellamy’s face. 

“You really think Jaha would float me?” She asks, sounding small. Almost broken. “Are you sure? He is like my uncle. Wells is like my brother. He would do that?”

“A year ago, I would have said no, Clarke. But now, like I said, he’s lost it.” Abby drops the duffle bag and puts her hands on either side of her daughter’s face, holding gently for what could be the very last time. “Honey. I love you. I am trying to give you a chance at survival. And, if I am right about some things, all of us a chance. I would never do this if I thought there was some other way.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I don’t really have that many options here do I? Die or die. Might as well do some exploring before I bleed to death.”

At that Bellamy picks up the dropped duffle bag. “Alright Griffin’s. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Abby turns and opens the door. “Top deck. Let’s go. Quickly.”

After they make their way through the twists and turns of the ship’s corridors and up what feels like flight after flight of stairs, they are finally top side.

“This way.” Abby leads them toward the rear of the deck. Clarke can just barely make out a figure standing near the side railing. 

“Mom, who is that?”

“A friend. Don’t worry honey, Marcus sort of knows my plan. He is helping us make sure we get you out of here.”

“Sort of?”

“You know me, love.” She says with a wink thrown over her shoulder.

Clarke sighs and tries not to be amused, but can’t help the tiny tug at one corner of her mouth. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Your family is an interesting bunch.” Bellamy observes, barely above a whisper. To which Clarke can only shake her head, barely hiding her grin.

They quickly make their way toward the rapidly growing figure. They rest of the deck, which Clarke is used to seeing so full of life, is completely empty. Void of movement and life. The only thing that seems to exist, is the dance of moonlight along the grainy wood.

They finally reach their destination. The only lone person on the deck. 

“Reyes.”

“Blake. Nice to see you.” The dark haired latina girl nods to Bellamy. Then looks to Abby, eyes finally flicking briefly to Clarke. “Damn, the Griffin’s have unfairly good genes. Looks, brains and balls.”

“Thanks for all your help Raven. I really do appreciate it. Were you able to get everything?”

“No problem Missus G. Yeah. It’s all in the carriage, waiting for its princess.”

“Not a princess.” Clarke huffs.

“Ahh. She speaks. Look, we are short on time and as much as I like to banter with a Griffin, I like not being caught and floated so much more. So hop in and let’s get you to land, huh?” Raven gestures out over the railing, with an upturned palm. Clarke takes a few steps forward to peer over the side of the boat, seeing a small grey dinghy hanging from the side with a few items already waiting on the floor of the raft.

“You want me to go to shore in that? Uh-uh. Nope. No way. I won’t make it.” 

“Calm down princess. You’ll be fine. These things were literally made for such a task.” Raven says as she clasps a hand down on Clarke’s shoulder. “Come on Griff don’t chicken out now. I got 15 rations on you making it.”

“Hey, uh, ladies. Time to go. Someone else is up here.” Bellamy states as he points down towards the opposite end of the ship. Sure enough, there was a small light, most likely a flashlight, headed their way.

“Ok Clarke, come on. Show time.” Raven says as she steps on the bottom bar of the guard rail, offering her hand to use as leverage. As Clarke reaches out to grab it and take the first steps of her own, a hand grabs her right shoulder and spins her around. Arms come up and she is wrapped in a tight hug. 

“Listen love, I know this is all happening extremely fast and without much preparation. There are supplies in the boat. Stuff to help you survive. Enough clean water to last for 6 days. Food for 5.” Abby is now starting to tear up and Clarke is clutching her sweater like her life depends on this grasp. “There are maps of the land that you should be ending up on. A lighter, for fires. A knife. Some first aid stuff. There is also a radio. But Clarke, please do not use it to call us. Once we have taken care of Jaha, once it’s safe, we will call you. If I am right, there shouldn’t be anymore of the contagion. Land should be safe. Viable. Please find somewhere for all of us to make land and once we get rid of Jaha, we can join you. Please Clarke, please bring us home.”

Clarke can’t trust her voice at this point, all she can bare is a quick nod. Then she is pulling away, wiping tears from her eyes, and climbing the rail. She drops into the raft and spins back around, and takes one last look at her mother. “I love you, please tell Dad I love him too.”

“We both love you so much Clarke. You’ll be okay. And don’t worry, you won’t be alone.”

“Thank you both for your help. I, uh, I owe you both one I guess.” She says looking between Raven and Bellamy with a shrug.

“Oh I will most definitely be collecting on that princess.” Raven says with a wink. Clarke just rolls her eyes. “Alright time for the worst part.” Raven says as she starts lowering the life raft. “Hopefully this is as sketch as this gets for you. Probably not but, a girl can dream. Good luck.”

With a final glance and a solemn nod, Clarke waves goodbye. “May we meet again.”


	2. Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes it to land.

She never really noticed how loud it really was before now, the hum that is. The endless electrical buzz of the ship around her. Sure, she had heard it. Normally when she was sitting her classrooms sketching the world she longed to touch. She heard it as she laid in bed at night. She definitely heard it. But she hadn’t actually noticed. It was there, it existed. She knew that. However, it was now incredibly clear that her concept of volume was a bit skewed.

It had taken hours to get from, what seemed like the middle of the ocean, to the shore. A little rudder guiding, a little paddling (okay okay a lot of paddling), and a little fortuitous breeze and some luck. She had made it. Landfall. Now all she had to do was actually step out onto land.That was proving to be a more terrifying task than the time she accidentally agreed to be the first to try Monty and Jasper’s first batch of moonshine. And that did not end well. 

Trying to gather the courage to rise from her current position, Clarke closed her eyes and listened. Everything was so still, so beautiful. For the first time in her 17 years, it was actually quiet. The only noise, a soft and steady lapping of the water on to the shore as the waves rolled in. 

She sat towards the front of the small grey dinghy, knees pulled to her chest, not really sure how to proceed. Her life wasn’t supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to be the first person from the Ark to go to land. And she definitely wasn’t supposed to be here alone. Well not alone, her mother told her she wouldn’t be alone. But for now, she was. It was some what terrifying, but also somewhat exhilarating.

In an attempt to lessen the fear, she decided to survey the contents of the bag Raven and her mother had packed for her. There were three bags, including the duffel bag she had seen her mom pack.

The first duffel bag contained her food, water and first aid supplies and a hygiene kit and the radio. 

The second bag was a backpack she dubbed her ‘survival bag’. On the top of the bag were the maps of the the area her mom mentioned. Under the maps, an emergency tent and blanket. She sent up a silent thank you for that. Under the blanket was the knife mentioned by Abby. It was contained in a holster that had a slot so it could be slipped onto a belt. Also in that bag was flashlight, a roll of duct tape, a 12in1 multi tool, a self filtering water bottle, and a compass.

The third bag was her clothing. She rifled around to see what all her mom grabbed. She noted several items, but stopped when she felt her fingers brush over something paper. She dug it out and discovered it was in fact a letter. A letter from her father.

_ Clarke, _

_ The first thing I need you to know is, I am so sorry. I am sorry for many, many things, but mostly because I have failed you. I promised, the day you were born, that I would keep you safe and never leave you. Now, I have done both. For that, I fully expect to never be forgiven. _

_ Not only have I failed you, but I have failed all of the Ark residents. We have 6 months maybe a year, if we are lucky, before we have a catastrophic failure. No matter what happens tonight, if your mother manages to get you to shore or not, I have to tell the people. I will tell them. They deserve to know. Jaha will have me floated for this, I know it. We need everyone to conserve, everyone to contribute, everyone to survive. It has to be done, and for that, I am sorry too. Sorry that I will, most likely, not be able to see you one last time.  _

_ Once you make it to shore, try to find somewhere safe. Somewhere that we will all be safe. We have so many allies aboard the Ark, and we will be joining you soon. I have a theory, one that may be completely off base, but I think there may still be a population living on land. I can explain more of why I think that when I see you again.  _

_ If you take nothing else from this letter, please remember this, I am so proud of you. Proud of the person you have become, and proud to be your father. Please remember that, not matter what happens. I love you so very much. _

_ May we meet again, _

_ Love, Dad   _

As she finished the letter, she noticed the tear droplet pattern that had fallen toward the bottom. She didn’t even get to say her goodbye to him. She didn’t get to see him one last time. She had gotten that with her mother, gotten to hug her, look in her eyes. But not him.

She couldn’t fail him. More importantly, she couldn’t let him think he failed her. That was now her motivation. She placed the letter back in the bag and rooted around for a belt. As her hand hit the bottom of the bag she felt something small. Her father’s watch. She quickly slipped it on and continued her search for a belt. Finally, with a triumphant fist pump, she pulls the belt from the bag and proceeds to put it on, slipping the knife holster into the appropriate place over her right hip.

Once the knife was fixed in place, she slipped the survival pack up over her shoulders. Then she stood, grabbed the first duffle and chucked it onto shore as far as she could. Then she did the same thing with the other duffle. Next she stepped all the way to the front of the boat and hopped out, attempting to avoid the water as much a possible. Wet shoes did not sound pleasant for whatever was about to happen. The nose of the boat had come to rest about 4 feet from the real edge of the water. She grabbed the rope that ran along the top of the inflated sides and pulled the raft further onto the shore, so it wouldn’t float away.

The next thing she did was survey the area in which she had landed. It was thickly wooded. There were no clear paths out of the small alcove she had found.The pebble beach lasted for about 30 feet, and then it was thick grass-like weeds up to the tree line, which was about 200 feet back. Clarke reasoned, internally, that the beach was sloped up enough that, even at high tide, if she made camp towards the tree line, she would be safe from flooding. 

The midday sun was beating down. It was now, approximately 15 hours from the time Clarke was so rudely awakened, and thrown overboard.. Okay, that might be a little dramatic, but essentially it’s a correct assessment of the situation. By this point, Clarke had managed to find a nice flat part of the beach to set up camp. Her tent was built. Firewood had been gathered, and a fire started. She managed to gather a fair amount rather quickly and estimated it should last through the night. She placed the bags inside the tent after retrieving food and water for dinner. She was exhausted. Survival is tough, especially by yourself. 

She sat down next to the fire and leaned on the side of the raft. She brought it up incase she need more material to expand her camp. For now though, it served well as a back rest. Her feet were nice and toasty placed right in front of the fire, as she ate her dinner. Once she was finished she threw her head back and sighed. “What do I do now?” she wondered out loud. She stared at the stars for what felt like hours. In reality it was probably only a few minutes.

She was warm. She was full. She was on land for the first time in 2 generations. And she was very, very tired. Slowly she drifted to sleep, with the lull of the flames dancing in the night as her muse.

When she stirred the next morning, she half expected to have been dreaming. She had yet to open her eyes, but there was no hum. In fact, there was only the quiet chirp of crickets. What she didn’t expect however was something to poke her cheek. Once that happened her eyes flew open and she was met with the pale green eyes of a blonde boy.

“You’re alive? Awesome! Anya bet me 20 you were dead.” 

Clarke scrambled up into a sitting position, having slid down during the night. Eyes wide with confusion and searching. Instinctively, placing her hand on the knife on her hip.

“It’s okay, I am not going to hurt you. Heda probably wouldn’t like that, I am sure. Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Aden.” He said as he extended his hand toward Clarke. 

She hesitantly took his hand in hers and shook firmly. “Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke. Welcome to Trikru territory. Well, maybe. Anya wants to talk to you.”

“Okay. Where is this Anya?” 

“She’s right over there.” Aden says as he gestures over his shoulder, towards the water. There stands a tall, dirty blonde woman. Her hair is braided very intricately, and Clarke notes some remarkable cheekbones. Next to her is a slightly taller, dark skinned man with a nearly shaved head. “First though, no weapons.” He raises his hand from his side and holds it palm up, waiting expectantly for the knife on Clarke’s hip.

“Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen. Look, obviously you people don’t perceive me as a threat. If you did, I wouldn’t have been woken up by a 12 year old with a stick, now would I? It’s either that or they know you can handle your own if I was a threat. And if you can handle your own, and I am guessing they taught you, then I would be royally screwed if I tried something. So either way, I think it’s safe for me to keep the knife.” Clarke finished her little spiel and moved around Aden, headed with a purpose towards Anya and the other man. 

“Oh, Anya is gonna love you.” Aden mutters to himself as he shakes his head and follows Clarke.

Once she starts to get close she puts her hands up about shoulder height, stops walking, and begins her introduction. “Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin. I am looking for safe harbor and shelter for my people. We have been at sea for about 52 years, and that is not going to be an option for much longer. We need help, and honestly, I don’t know what to do next.” 

  
After a long pause, and what Clarke would surely describe later as a death glare that chilled her to the bone, Anya only asked one question. “Why are you alone?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm headed to Disneyland for the weekend. Next chapter will be up Tuesday.


	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells the trio about what the Ark thinks is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to preface this chapter, because of a certain reference, by stating that the "grounders" are not primitive. They have guns and electricity and running water, but all that will be discussed in a later chapter. Their world was not obliterated like on the show.

“Well, it's an interesting story really. And I don't even know where to begin.”

“I heard a saying one time, it went a something like ‘start at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop’ or something like that.” The man next to Anya said.

“Did you just quote a Disney movie?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“He totally did. Jesus Lincoln, you are supposed to be intimidating right now, not showing Clarke how you are a big sappy teddy bear.” Aden exclaimed, throwing hish hands in the air, as he stepped up next to Clarke. To that Lincoln rolled his eyes and look somewhat ashamedly to Anya. 

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Aden. You know this. And as childish as his source was, Lincoln is right. The beginning is the best place to start.”

“You're right. But it's sort of a long story. Wanna sit by the fire? It's kind of chilly out here.” Clarke asked, more for her benefit. The others didn't seem bothered by the temperature.

Anya rolled her eyes, then gestured toward the fire pit. “Very well. Aden, build us a decent fire.”

Aden gets the remaining wood from Clarke's previous day's haul and starts the fire. Anya and Lincoln take a seat opposite Clarke, who has resumed her position from the previous night. Once the fire is going Aden takes a seat next to Clarke and looks up at her like a kid at summer camp waiting for a ghost story. 

“Okay, so I don't know what you know of the history before the war so I am just going to start there.” Clarke looked to Anya and received a slight nod, encouraging her to proceed. “In 2016, the US elected a president that had no business being in office. He was a vile, corrupt, racist, misogynist and generally just a terrible human. Well, fairly quickly after he was elected, he pissed off like 4 different allied countries and basically told them to submit to his trade demands or be invaded. So WWIII was born. Everyone was fighting everyone and there wasn't even a clear reason as to why for the most part. Well then one of the countries, we still aren't even sure who, decided to play really, really dirty. See, no one was brave enough or stupid enough to drop nukes but someone got the bright idea to drop a biological bomb, with weaponized Ebola.”

“What's Ebola?” Aden interrupted.

Clarke was surprised when Lincoln was the one to answer. “A disease, lots of bleeding. Nasty stuff.”

“Yeah, nasty stuff indeed. Anyway, while this was happening, some of the uber rich had a plan to stay safe from a bio-weapon or really just war in general. This safety net was a ship, called the Ark. They all funneled millions and millions into making this state of the art hide out. Once the Ebola outbreak started they were off to sea in a matter of days. Not a single person aboard was infected. They were lucky. Selfish but lucky.”

“Selfish?” Anya interrupted this time. 

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed. “See the ship was only at quarter capacity when they left the dock. They could have taken in a couple thousand of the less financially inclined, but they were too big headed and selfish. So anyway. They go to sea and the fighting on land continues, and the outbreak gets worse. To cap it all off, it seemed that whoever dropped the E-bomb didn't bother to make a cure for it, so it spread everywhere. The whole earth. Eventually the Ark lost communications with land. And we have been circumnavigating the earth trying to find a radio signal telling us it's clear to come back ever since.”

“Why not just send someone to land and check? 50 years is a long time.”

“You know, Lincoln. That's a great question. We tried, once a year, we held a vote. Yes or no to check the land out. And every year it was a no.” Clarke shakes her head and looked down at the ground. “I think it was always a no because of fear. Fear that whoever was chosen to go to land wouldn't make it there, or fear that they would and they would get infected, not know it, come back and infect the rest of us. We let fear dictate us for 50 years. I won't let that happen again.” 

“That's all well and good, but that doesn't answer my original question. Why are you here alone?”

So Clarke told the trio everything. From being woken up in the middle of the night, to Raven’s sass to building camp. When her story concluded, Aden had the first question. “Floated. What does that mean exactly?” 

“Basically the guards just, throw you overboard. No boat, not life vest. No shoes. Nothing. There was a zero tolerance for crime on the Ark. The threat was always being floated. We didn't have to do it often. Like I said before, it seems my people are dictated by fear.”

Clarke looked to Lincoln, who seemed to be struggling with something. “What is it Lincoln?”

“You said no shoes. I was trying to figure that one out, logically, you know.”

“Oh. Yeah.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “Well we have crops on the top deck of the boat. Food and such. Cotton is one. So we can still make clothes. But you can't grow rubber. Shoes are a very tight resource. Can't afford to throw them in the ocean.” Clarke explained.

Aden nodded solemnly at this and stared sadly at the fire. 

“How does it go for you? History, that is? What happened on land the last 50 years.”

Lincoln and Aden both look immediately to Anya. She made eye contact with a bright eyed Lincoln, who seems to be positively beaming at the thought of being the storyteller.

“Aden was right. Sappy mush. Go ahead, tell it.”

“Yes!” Lincoln fist bumps Aden and begins his tale. “So the beginning for us isn't very far off from what you described. I guess what you probably want to know is how our ancestors survived the outbreak, and if it exists anymore?” 

Clarke nodded, and he continued. “Well right when everything really started to kick off, there was a city near here, Polis. It's this really old city and under the streets there are a series of tunnels, and large rooms meant for burial catacombs. But they were never actually used for that. They got built and then technology advanced and no one wanted to be in there any more. So when the outbreak started a large group of people isolated themselves down there. They took supplies and made sure they had people from all different professions down there with them. Doctors, soldiers, engineers, architects, mechanics, you name it. After about 2 years, the collective brain of people down there basically deemed it safe to go top side.” At this point Lincoln was cut off by Anya.

“And the rest, as they say, is history.”

“So, no more Ebola?” Clarke asked, feeling there was obviously more to their people's history. But the last thing she wanted to do is piss off Anya. 

“No, Clarke, no more Ebola.” Lincoln answered.

The next question Clarke posed came as an almost whisper as she stared blankly at the embers floating up from the fire pit. “You think…? Do you guys think my people can survive here after so long at sea?” 

After a few moments of silence Anya stood abruptly and began to kick sand onto the flaming logs. “Aden, go grab Willow and Ollie. Pack up Clarke's things. I would like to ride out in no more than 20.”

“Yes General.”

“Where are we headed?” Lincoln asked.

“TonDC. To Heda.”


	4. Special Delivery

“Wait, hold up. What’s happening?”

“We are packing up your things on our horses and taking you to a nearby city. It’s called TonDC. There you will meet our Heda. She will decide whether or not you stay in Trikru territory.”

“I am going to need a few more details than that, Anya. You can’t expect me to do what you say and go where you tell me without details. What the hell is a Heda?” Lincoln glanced between the two women, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument. Clarke had visibly squared her posture, attempting to rise as tall as possible. 

“Look blondie, you’re trespassing on our land. You could be a Maunon spy, attempting to infiltrate our ranks with some sob story. Even if your story is true, and I am not saying whether I do or don’t believe you, there are a couple thousand people on your Ark. You want help? You are going to have to ask Heda for it.” The glare on Anya’s face was extremely evident. “Heda, by the way, is the Trikru commander. She can explain everything to you if she wishes.” 

Clarke ran her hands up and down her face, sighing loudly. “Okay, alright. You made your point. Besides, I am assuming that if I disagree, you won’t give me a choice. Tie me up or something. Am I right?”

Anya tried to hide the smirk that tugged at her lips. “Correct. You are smarter than you look, blondie.” 

“What is with the plethora of terrible nicknames for me? First Raven, now you? Why can’t I get a cool nickname like Heda?” She huffed. By this time, Aden had returned with the two horses. He and Lincoln were attempting to get Clarke’s belongings situated.

“You’ve gotta earn a cool nickname.” Anya explained, small smirk still firmly in place. “What did this Raven person call you?”

“Oh no. I am not telling you that. You’ll start calling me that, and I would rather be blondie.”

“Awe, come on. You’re no fun.” Aden sniggered. “General, we are ready.”

Clarke rode with Lincoln, having never been on a horse before. It was quite the experience. I took 3 tries to actually get on the horse. She wasn’t exactly comfortable with being pressed up against Lincoln. He gave her a sad smile over his shoulder that let her know he wasn’t enjoying their current position either. Luckily for both of them, the ride was short. Only about an hour at their slow trot. They crested a ridge and a small city surrounded by large metal walls came into view. There were buildings that looked like they were built before the war, but somehow survived fairly well. Clarke assumed once the outbreak happened, the war faded out on its own. Inside the wall, there were four tall buildings. They were situated equidistant from one another, in a square pattern. In the direct center of the four buildings there was a smaller square, brick building. There was a road encircling the middle building, and connecting the 4 towers. Around the circle were several smaller buildings, which looked like shops. Clarke also took note of the large field on the left of one tower. It appeared that this field was home to several crops.

“How long have your people been here, Lincoln?”

“My family has been here since before I was born. But it hasn’t always been like this. It’s growing, thriving because of our Heda. You’ll see when you meet her.” Lincoln answered, showing a subtle smile.

 

As they approached the gated entrance, Clarke took in the shear enormity of the walls.They were at least eighteen feet high. Anya gave a slight wave to the guard at the top, and the gate swung open for them to enter. As they trotted to the front of the center building, Clarke noticed the multitude of faces cautiously studying her as they passed. She felt somewhat uneasy about being so harshly studied, but she did not feel unsafe. It struck her that, not once since waking up this morning, did she fear for her safety. These were strangers, she had known them for only a few hours. It couldn’t be normal to feel comfortable, could it? She shook the thoughts from her head as the trio of horses came to a stop. Lincoln, Anya and Aden all jumped off, and Lincoln held his hand up to assist Clarke with her dismount. She grasped it and swung her leg over the horse to hop down. 

“What is the meaning of this? Anya, why have you brought an outsider here?” An older man with a bald head shouted as he came quickly down the stairs of the central building. 

“Oh calm down Titus. She isn’t a threat. And you don’t get to question me. Know your place. Now where is Heda?” Anya replied with bite. Aden and Lincoln both tried, but failed, to hold back their smirks. Titus’ gaze fell to the ground in front of him and his shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably.

“Apologies General. She is in her office.”

“Fantastic. Stay here. All of you.” Anya said as she pointed to Clarke, Lincoln and Aden. “You too Titus.” 

“Bu-”

“No ‘buts’ Titus. I gave you an order.”

“Yes, General. Of course.”

With that Anya disappeared behind giant wooden doors. Clarke noticed the sign above the doors read TonDC Central Command. “Lincoln, what is this building?”

Lincoln looked from Clarke to the doors and then back to Clarke before explaining. “This is the Central Command. Heda’s office is here. And the engineers and such work in there. Basically, if a decision is to be made within the border of TonDC, it happens within those four walls.” 

“This building is the symbol of the institution the Heda has created. You will respect it, girl.” Titus snapped, glaring at Clarke.

“Enough Titus.” Lincoln huffed. “Clarke has done nothing to disrespect any of us, especially Heda. If she had, do you really think Anya would have allowed her within 5 miles of the city, let alone the front steps of Central Command?” Clarke’s gaze danced between the two, attempting to read each man. Lincoln seemed the be the most irritated, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his jaw. 

Titus seemed to get the hint that now wasn’t the time to voice his opinions. He started back up the steps of the building, only to falter midway up, remembering Anya’s instructions.

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t have any real power here. Just thinks he does.” Lincoln explains with a slight smile. Attempting to avoid all confrontation, Clarke only nods in return. If this Heda person is as much of a visionary as Lincoln has hinted to, she will need to be on her good side. Picking fights with her people certainly is not the way to do it.

“Titus, take the horses back to the stables.” Anya announced as she strides back through the wooden doors. “She wants to see you two. Go.” She points to Lincoln and Aden. The each move toward the door, handing the reigns of their respective horses to Titus. Once they disappear inside and Titus has made it a few feet away, Clarke glances to Anya.

“So, uhm. What did she have to say? Do I get to live?” She asks with a frown and expectant eyes.

“Did someone threaten your life Clarke?” Anya asked with slightly wide eyes, looking around quickly.

“No!” She shook her head and waved her hands across her body. “No! I, just. I guess I assumed.” She says with a shrug. “Is she going to help me?”

“You will have to ask her Clarke. I gave her my assessment of the situation, and my recount of the day. She is speaking to Lincoln and Aden regarding the same. After them, she will speak with you.” 

“They call you General. I am assuming that is not a fun nickname.” Anya shakes her head no. “So you outrank them, and she outranks you. But you gave your assessment and she goes to your subordinates. Why? Does she not trust you?”

Anya continues with her head shaking. “No, Clarke. That is not it. Heda and I have known each other for years. Trust is not the issue. She simply likes to see the whole picture. In this instance there are four pieces to the puzzle. I held one, you hold one, Lincoln and Aden each hold one. Once they are snapped together, the image becomes the clearest.”

“So, she is thorough?” Clarke assessed with a chin rub.

“Very.”

“People like her then? Titus seemed protective. I thought he was going to take my head off for asking what this building was for.”

“Titus is all bark and no bite. Can’t say that for the rest of our people though.”

The wooden door swings open again, and Lincoln steps out, followed by Aden. They make their way down the stairs and come to a stop at the bottom, just in front of where Clarke and Anya were standing. “You’re up.” Lincoln says with a head tilt toward the door.

“Good luck. Oh and if you don’t make it out alive, can I keep your backpack? I think it’s totally my color.” Aden asks playfully, while putting the backpack around his shoulders. “What do you guys think? Blue is great.”

“Sure. Make sure you share the clothes with Titus though. Something tells me he needs some new underwear. His panties are definitely in a twist right now.” Clarke jests back.

The three warriors look at her wide eyed for half a second, before she is met with a roar of laughter. Then Aden is playfully shoving her by her shoulder blade. “Will do. Now go!”

“Alright, alright. I am going.” Clarke laughs as she makes her way up the steps towards the door. Once she reaches the top she pulls the door open. The lobby of the building is void of all but one person. A dark skinned women with a hard gaze. She meets the woman’s eyes and she inclines her head toward the smaller office door to her right. Clarke makes her way over to the opening. Just as she is about to pass the woman and cross the threshold, an arm comes out to stop her.

“How did you get such a plainly obvious weapon in here?”

“It’s alright Indra, let her through.” A voice called from inside the room. Indra dropped her arm and allowed Clarke to pass. Once she stepped inside the room, she noticed three things. 1. The huge oak desk with intricate tree and leaf carvings on the front. 2. The woman behind the desk was far, far younger than she had anticipated. Not much older than Clarke herself. 3. Said woman is also extremely attractive. Even with the set jaw and the hard glare she is currently casting. Heda has deep forest green eyes and a jawline to kill for. Clarke jaw drops somewhat as a result of the slight shock she is currently experiencing. 

“You’re the one who seems to have woo’d three of my warriors?”

“I don’t know about three. Aden doesn’t really count as a full one yet does he? So really it’s more like two and a quarter.” Clarke retorts with a slight smirk.

“And how does that math work? I am sure he is more than a quarter warrior.” Heda questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Oh no. He is. I’ve got Lincoln. One. Aden, he counts as three quarters of a person. Then there is Anya, who I can’t tell if she hates me or not, so half for her.” Clarke shrugs.

“Fair. I have no arguments with that assessment.”

“Nice to see that my math skills cut it on land.”

“Look Clarke. Can I call you Clarke, or do you actually prefer blondie, as Anya stated?”

“Gods no. Please. Clarke is fine, Heda.”

“Very well. Anya and the boys have told me about your people. I am going to be honest with you. I can’t just hand over some grand scheme to help bring your people ashore. Truth is, I just don’t have one.” At this, Clarke’s shoulder drop slightly and she casts her gaze away from Heda’s for the first time since she entered the room. “I am not saying it’s impossible. I will do what I can to help you find some land. Believe it or not, it’s not as simple as coming ashore and declaring the land yours. There are many factions here on land. Things you don’t know. History is rich between clans. And, like I am sure you saw with Titus, people are very weary of outsiders.”

“Yeah, maybe don’t put that guy on the welcome committee.” Clarke laughed.

“That wasn’t in my original plan for him, but he may hate it just enough to leave. Could work in my favor.” Heda kept her face fairly stoic, but her eyes betrayed her. Clarke could see the light playfulness dance in them.

“Sure fire way to keep people out.”

“So, back to business. Here is my offer. You can stay here, for now. We can meet daily and discuss all the things you will need order for your people to come ashore. I have more questions and concerns, but I think that today you should get acquainted with TonDC. I told Lincoln and Aden to give you a tour and find you a room in the north tower. Do you have any immediate questions for me?”

Clarke thought for a moment, then spoke up. “Just one, for now. What’s your name?”

Heda met Clarke’s eyes. She took a deep breath and relented. “Lexa.”


	5. Home Cookin'

After what felt like hours of being shown around the city, Clarke and Lincoln had finally made it to the North tower. “Hey Niylah, how's it going?” Lincoln addressed the blonde woman at the lobby counter. 

“Not bad Lincoln. Not bad at all. Who's your friend?”

“Right, this is Clarke. Clarke Niylah, Niylah Clarke.” He introduced as he pointed between the two of them. “I think Aden came through here with orders from Heda about getting Clarke a room?”

“Of course. I sent him to 1004. I didn't see him come back down, so he may still be up there.”

“Thanks Niylah. See you later.”

“Bye Lincoln. Bye Clarke.” She offered, with a small wave. Clarke turned back a little and offered her own with a small smile, while walking toward the elevator.

TonDC still had a few ‘old world necessities’ as Lincoln put it. They had power, thanks to a nearby solar field and some brilliant engineering. They had running water, including hot. Washers, dryers, air conditioning. The works. And they had vehicles, in addition to the horses. Lincoln mentioned that some of those things were still sort of new to them. The electricity was a big one. Before, they were running off generators, so couldn't do all that much, for fear of frying it all together. It was Heda’s ingenuity that connected the solar field to the city.

They got in the elevator and silently rode up to the 10th floor. Once there, it seemed Lincoln was still in tour guide mode. “so these buildings, the four towers, they used to be low income housing for the poor in the area. That's why they are identical. There are 14 apartments per floor. We fill them from the bottom level up, for safety reasons.”

“Basically, if there is a fire, I am screwed?” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well not necessarily. I mean, you could be out of the building when it happens. So who knows?” he joked. “But seriously. This is one of the last rooms in TonDC right now. I showed you where we are working on more, but that won't be done for a while now.” Round the last corner and Lincoln gestures out to the open door, “1004, malady.” 

They enter the apartment and Clarke surveys her new home. First is the small kitchen. It has about 12 or so cabinets, a stainless steel sink, and white countertops. There is a dining area next to it with a table and 4 chairs off to the right. 

Next is the open living room. It has a large red couch, an armchair, a black square coffee table and a TV mounted on the wall. There is a standing lamp in the corner, next to the patio door. “I have a patio.” 

Aden pops up from where he was laying on the couch, “Yep! And it's got a decent view too. Check it out.” after Clarke recovers from the slight shock of Aden's surprise arrival, she stepped over and opened the sliding glass door. Aden was hot on her heels.

“You can see the whole city from up here. And look! That's the West tower. That's where I live. I'm in 305.” He exclaims. 

“Alright Aden. Why don't we let Clarke get settled in. I am sure she wants some rest, unpack, things like that.” Lincoln states as he too stepped on the patio, hand grasping Aden’s left shoulder. “Clarke, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom in each apartment. Nothing fancy, just a bed and dresser. That sort of stuff.”

“Niylah gave me your towels and sheets and stuff already. I put them on you bed for you.” Aden interrupted, beaming slightly.

Lincoln ruffles his hair. “I'll send someone with food later for you. Come on kid, let's go.”

Just as they reached the door, Clarke finds her voice. “Thank you both. Seriously, for everything. You and, well everyone but that Titus guy, have been so nice.”

“Look, I am sure you will learn about it sooner or later but the other clans near here, they aren't as welcoming. I am really glad that it was us that found you today Clarke.”

“Me too.”

“Me three!” Aden cheered.

“Okay, we are going. Bye, Clarke!”

It was only just passed midday, but Clarke was exhausted. She decided to take Lincoln's advice and take a shower. First she needed to unpack. She headed towards the bedroom and found where Aden had dropped everything.

First she unpacked her clothes, placing them in the dresser. Next she unpacked her first aid kit and hygiene set, placing them on the bed with the towels. Next she pulled out the radio, and set it on the bedside table. 

She grabbed a hanger from the closet and shrugged off her leather jacket, placing it on the hanger, and then into the closet. Next she removed her shoes and placed them at the bottom of the closet. She noticed a hamper in the far back corner of the closet, she pulled that out and placed it between the dresser and the bed again the wall. Socks were the next thing to come off and be flung into the hamper. Followed by her shirt, then her jeans. Leaving her clad in only under garments, she picked up the towels and the kits and walked toward the bathroom. 

Once she entered, she closed the door behind her. Habit she assumed, there was no one else in the apartment after all. She hung the two towels up on the bar. Placed the washcloth on the top of the glass shower door, leaned in and turned on the water. She adjusted the temperature knob to what she thought would be a reasonable heat, then backed up to the counter while she waited. From the hygiene kit, she grabbed shampoo, conditioner and body soap. She placed those just inside the shower door, on the floor. She removed the last two articles of clothing she had on and entered the shower. 

Once she was in stream of hot water, she felt an odd sense of peace. She stood, hands on the wall, under the shower head letting the water cascade over her whole body. She recalled the events of the last 2 days, and just stood under the water. She decided the water wasn't hot enough and she turned the knob more. Her skin was starting to pink from the temperature, but Clarke didn't seem to notice. She was numb in this moment. Trying to figure out where to even begin with all of the issues she needed to fix. 

Before she knew it, Clarke was crying. It started slow, as a sniffle and a single tear. That only lasted a brief moment, however. It seemed as though as soon as that single tear hit the shower floor, the floodgates were opened. She was racked with full body sobs, barely holding herself up against the wall. She cried until the water temperature actually began to hurt. Then she slowly turned the knob back to a manageable level and proceeded to cleanse all the grit and grime of the past two days from her body. Once the scrubbing concluded, Clarke turned the water off, and stepped out. “Get it together Griffin.” She muttered to herself under her breath.

 

Next she brushed her teeth and her hair. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed the dirty clothes from the floor. She opened the bathroom door and made her way back down to her bedroom. Tossing the clothing into the hamper, she turned back toward the dresser and found a loose t-shirt and some sweat pants to throw on. She pulled the towel off, tossed it in the hamper as well, and got dressed.

She made her way back to the kitchen and started searching the cabinets for a cup. Once she located one, she filled it with water and made her way to the couch in the living room. She sat on one end and placed the water on the coffee table. She turned so that she was leaning her back against the armrest and th pulled her knees to her chest. She let out a long sigh, and placed her chin on her knees. She sat like that, in pure contemplation, for a while. She could hear children in the hallway of the building. They were laughing and playing, what sounded like, tag. During one particularly loud pass, the children’s footsteps all seemed to come to a halt at once. There was silence. Then a light knock on her door.

Clarke let out another exasperated sigh, and rose from the couch. Her immediate thought was the food Lincoln mentioned. She made her way to the door and opened it. To her surprise, she was met with deep green eyes. “Commander.”

“Hello Clarke. You may call me Lexa, when it is just the two of us. No need to be so formal.”

“Noted. What can I do for you then, Lexa?”

“I was going to instruct one of my people to bring you some food, but I had the thought that you, potentially, don’t know how to cook beef or rice. Was I correct?” Lexa replied as she raised up the basket she was holding to show Clarke.

“You are correct. We don’t have rice or cows on the Ark. We have other stuff. I’ll have you know, I can cook some mean mashed potatoes.” She retorted with on hand on her hip and the other still on the door knob.

“Would you like me to teach you?” Lexa replied with a barely visible but definitely there, smirk.

“That would be fantastic. Thank you. Please, come in.” Clarke turned and gestured with an open palm into the apartment.

Lexa entered the apartment and walked into the kitchen. She placed the basket on the counter and wordlessly started grabbing the items she would need out of the cabinets. Clarke stood by and watched at she went. This woman was so fluid it her movements, and she seemed to know where everything was off the top of her head. “Have you been in this apartment before?”

“No. What makes you think that, Clarke?”

“You know exactly where everything is. Like you could find what you need blindfolded.”

“Ah. Yes. Well all the apartments have the exact same layout. And Niylah is a creature of habit when it comes to prepping these places.”

“I see. Does she prep all the towers or just this one?”

“There is a tower controller for each of the four towers. They are all people that I trust to be responsible for the comfort and safety of TonDC’s residents. Making sure people are happy is a much harder job than keeping them safe.” Lexa says with a small shrug.

Clarke only hums in acknowledgement. Lexa continues to work, and she explains everything that she is doing. Clarke does her best to absorb all the knowledge bestowed upon her. The last thing she wants is for the Commander to see her as a burden. After about 30 minutes of instruction and cooking, Lexa has whipped up a stir-fry. After dishing each of them a plate, the make their way to the dining table. They sit, each with a plate of food, and a cup of water. Clarke is the first to speak. “I don’t think I have ever had a plate of food with this much color in it. It looks delicious.”

“I hope you agree when you actually taste it.” Lexa said with a small laugh. After which they both picked up their forks and started eating.

A few minutes later, after a comfortable silence, and once Clarke had tried each of the different ingredients, she spoke up again. “I definitely still agree.”

It was Lexa’s turn to hum in response. They continued their meal, and once Lexa has finished her plate, she looked to Clarke. “So Aden told me about something that happened earlier, and I need you to confirm it for me.”

Clarke gulped and took a drink of water before responding. “Okay.”

Lexa looked at her pointedly and sternly asked, “Did you or did you not get Anya to laugh. Not just chuckle, but actually laugh?” Her stern look had faded into her signature smirk. 

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and smiled. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

“I don’t think I have seen that since she pushed me in a mud pit when I was 7 years old.”

Clarke chuckled at the mental image of little Lexa, covered in mud with Anya standing off to the side laughing. “I think I like Anya. She is a character.”

“I don’t that those words have ever been spoken in that order in the history of mankind.” It was Lexa’s turn to chuckle. “Alright Clarke. I have a few more things to do before I head to bed.” She said, rising out of her chair, grabbing her plate. 

“Oh leave that. You cooked, I’ll clean up.” Clarke said dismissively. Lexa responds with a nod and she began moving toward the door. “Thank you by the way. For all of this.” Clarke said as she gestures around the room. 

Lexa’s reply came as she reached the door of the apartment. “You’re welcome, Clarke. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke watched as Lexa opened the door and stepped out of the apartment, only to turn back one more time.

“Oh and just in case no one has said it yet. Welcome to TonDC.” 


	6. History II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So my regular schedule for update will be Tue/Fri. This is a bonus because I have gotten pretty far ahead.  
> 2\. That slow burn/slow-ish burn tag was apparently complete lies. I had so many plans but I couldn't help myself.  
> 3\. The Clexa fluff is REAL in just a few chapters. Sorry, not sorry.

After Clarke cleaned up the kitchen and placed the unused portions of food in the refrigerator, she decided it was time to head to bed. She grabbed her water glass from the table and went into the bedroom and placed it on the bedside table, next to the radio. Then she went a brushed her teeth.

While standing in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. She thought about all the questions she had for this ‘new’ world. It seemed an endless list. Tomorrow, she would go see Lexa and see what she could learn about what happened after the outbreak. It bothered her not to know the rest of the story. Lincoln seemed like he wanted to tell her earlier, but Anya had stopped him. It made Clarke somewhat suspicious of what they didn’t want her to know. It takes her a moment to realize that she had been brushing her teeth for far longer than necessary. After rinsing, she leaves the bathroom and heads to bed.

The next morning, Clarke is woken by a pounding on the front door of her apartment. She drags herself out of bed and slowly makes for the door. Just as she is about to reach for the knob, there is another loud knock. “Come on Griffin, don’t make me come in there and drag you out of bed!” Anya yells from the hall.

Clarke grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door. “I’m here! Calm down. What’s so important that you felt the need to wake the whole building?”

“Wake the whole building? Clarke, it’s like ten in the morning. Everyone has been at work for at least an hour by now. Hell, some of the children have already had their first nap of the day. Wait, is that what you were doing too?”

“What? Ten in the morning? That can’t be. That would mean I slept for, like, twelve hours. The last time that happened, I had the flu.” Clarke said with wide eyes, shaking her head.

“Well believe it blondie. Now put on some real clothes. I am assuming you haven’t had breakfast, then?” Clarke shakes her head in the negative to confirm, Anya let out a loud sigh, and shooed Clarke. “Go. Change.” 

Clarke exits the bedroom about six minutes later fully clothed and ready for the day. She has her hair tied up in a messy bun.

“Okay, I am dressed. You win.”

“If this was a game, you being dressed would not equal me winning.” Anya replied with a wink.

“Oh god. You know, I met Raven for all of two minutes, and something tells me you two are perfect for each other.” 

Anya responded with a bark of laughter. “Here, eat this.” She hands Clarke some toast. “We need to go. Heda is waiting.” 

“What's with you people and feeding me?”

Anya looked to her with a quirked eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘you people?’”

“Lexa came here last night and taught me how to cook stir fry.”

“Lexa.” She paused letting the name roll off her tongue and narrowed her eyes at Clarke. “Came here. AND cooked you dinner?”

“Yes. What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No. It's nothing.” Anya said with her hands waving defensively.

“I thought we were going?”

“Right. Move it blondie.”

The trek out of the North tower and to Central Command took about 15 minutes. Clarke slowly ate her toast as they walked in relative silence. Occasionally Anya nodded in greeting to passing TonDC citizens. Once they entered the brick building, Clarke spotted Lexa, Indra, Lincoln and Titus near the front lobby desk. They were greeted by a glaring Titus.

“You’re late.” He bit. “Do you not understand how valuable Heda’s time is, girl?”

“I apologize Commander, I did not know you were waiting on me. It won’t happen again.” Clarke responded, directing her comment to Lexa in an attempt to make it clear she doesn’t answer to Titus.

Lexa nodded slightly, “It’s quite alright Clarke, we did not discuss a meeting time, which is why I sent Anya to retrieve you.” Then she turned to Titus with a scowl and a hard glare. “Titus, Clarke is a guest of TonDC. An ambassador to her people. You will treat her with the same amount of respect as you would Balek or Tommen. Is that understood?”

Titus nodded affirmatively, eyes cast down at his feet. “Yes, of course, Heda.”

“Titus, please locate Ryder and send him to Flokru and request Luna to make some time to visit. I feel she may be helpful to Clarke.” Lexa’s instruction was met with a stiff nod. “General, I need to see you for a moment in private. Indra and Lincoln, you may be dismissed as well.” With that Lexa turned and headed for her office with Anya close behind. Indra and Titus made immediately for the door. Lincoln clasped his hand down on Clarke’s shoulder, as he passed her on his way out as well. Clarke was left standing alone in the lobby.

Once the women were inside, Anya closed the office door. Lexa made her way behind the desk, and Anya came to a stop in the front of the desk and leaned forward on her hands. “What can I do for you Heda?”

Lexa looked up to meet Anya’s gaze. “I would like you to train Clarke.”

Anya’s eyebrows shot up at the request. “Train her to what?”

“Train her to fight. To use the guns. To ride. To drive. Train her like you would a Nightblood.” Lexa paused for a beat. “Well maybe not exactly like you would a Nightblood. We don’t want her thinking that we are keen on torture here.” She added with a smirk.

“Why me? Why not Indra? Or Gustus? Don’t I have enough to do?”

“Look Ahn. I know how busy you are. It’s important she is well trained. I don’t want her dying out there before we can form an alliance with her people. Pretty sure they would blame us if she did die, and it already sounds like they outnumber us. Besides, she already likes you.”

“You just don’t want her dying before you get a second date.” Anya now had her own smirk in place, arms folded smugly over her chest.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa rushed out.

“Oh, I heard about your little welcome dinner.”

“It wasn’t a ‘date’ Anya. I just thought she could use some instruction.” She was trying incredibly hard to hide the slow creep of a blush that was forming on her cheeks.

“Umm-hmm. Sure. Whatever you want to call it Commander. What do you mean she already likes me? No one ‘likes’ me. I am insufferable, on purpose, to prevent such foolishness.”

“Gods yes, you are. Who knows, though. Does it matter? Will you train her or not?”

“Yeah. Alright. I’ll start with her after lunch.” Anya resigned with a sigh, immediately making for the door. “Your turn kid. See you later.” She shouted to Clarke as she walked out.

Clarke walked into the office next. “Morning Commander.” Offered with a smile.

“Good morning Clarke. How did the rest of your night go?” 

“I slept really well. Which is new for me. So great I guess.” she replied with a shrug.

“Good to hear. Join me?” She offered Clarke a chair with a gesture of her hand.

Clarke stepped further into the room and obliged the request. Taking a seat in front of the large wooden desk, she crossed her right leg over top of her left and sat back in the chair. “So Lexa, before we discuss my people further, I would like to know what happened with yours once there came out of the Polis underground. Lincoln told me that much, but I think Anya was leaving the rest to you.”

“Of course. I'm sure Anya was just trying to ensure no information about our city got out to someone I hadn't approved of.”

“I get that. Really. I would probably have done the same.”

Lexa smiled and began, “Well, once the Founders calculated that the outbreak should have passed and everyone should be safe to come topside, they sent out search parties to the surrounding areas. What they found was somewhat devastating. There were a lot of people dead. Obviously the Founders expected there to be a high number but they didn’t expect what they actually discovered.” Lexa looked solemnly at the desk in front of her and picked up a pen. She started twirling it between her fingers and continued. “So, needless to say, there was a lot of cleanup to do once they found this place. They started by clearing the four towers of the bodies and any contamination they could find. They dug a giant pit, it’s actually just outside the wall on the west side. All the bodies and contaminated materials were burned there. Then, they cleaned each and every room. Top to bottom. Some rather successful supply runs to surrounding areas turned up things like paint, lumber, tools, mattresses, bedding and clothing. So once they got the towers ready, they moved all of their people into the city. They built the walls, because they were not sure what they could expect as far as hostiles in the area.” She sighed and looked up from the desk to Clarke.

“Were there? Hostiles, I mean?”

“Mostly, no. Once the Founders got everyone into the city, settled in, planted crops, those sort of things, they sent out more search parties. They ended up finding several other settlements thought the surrounding area. 12 to be exact.” Lexa stands, makes her way over to the corner of the room, grabs a cardboard tube and returns to the desk. Then she pulled a large map from the tube and lays it out on the desk. “These large red dots are the 12 clans. Us and 11 others we have an alliance with. TonDC is the largest of the them. But total throughout, there is about ten thousand people living in this region. The population of this coast before the war was a little over 130 million. That's a ninety-nine percent population reduction.”

Clarke stood and looked over the map. “What's this area here? The red outline?” she asked as she ran her index finger along the line.

“That's -”

“Lexa, do you have a min- oh hello.” A woman with big, dark brown curls and flawless caramel colored skin stepped into the office. Clarke gave a small wave in response. “Ryan and I are back. I just wanted a quick word, but I can see you're busy. I'll come back by later.”

“You can stay.” Another voice added to the conversation, “I am taking Clarke now. We have some things to go over. Unless you have changed your mind, Heda.” Anya had entered the room and was standing just to the left of the new woman, glaring at her slightly.

“No, I have not. Thank you Anya. Clarke, we will continue tomorrow. Same time?” Lexa looked to Clarke and received a nod.

“Thank you for the history lesson. I'll see you tomorrow.” Clarke made her way passed the woman following Anya out the door, closing it behind her.

“Who was that, Lexa?”

“That was Clarke Griffin. She has aboard a ship called the Ark. It's a long story.” Lexa resigned with a sigh. “What did you need to discuss, Costia?”


	7. Locked and Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept so I am feeling dopey and generous. Another chapter tomorrow.
> 
> In my mind Costia has always been Nathalie Emmanual, so yeah. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions of what they would like to see or lines from the show they want used, hit up the comments section. I maaaaaay have already written a bunch in.

“Where are you taking me?” Clarke asked Anya as they made their way down the steps in front of Central Command.

“Heda would like me to train you to protect yourself. I am guessing for when you decide to leave TonDC.” Anya replied with a shrug.

“Well that’s very….. Considerate of her.” Clarke took a moment to look back over her shoulder at the large wooden door to the building. “So where do we train?”

“We have a building on the south corner of the wall. Everyone in TonDC is trained there. From Nightbloods to adults. Each adult trains one day per week for a few hours. This keeps everyone fresh, fit and included on the latest techniques.”

“What’s a Night Blood?”

“Ah, that’s what we call the children training to be scouts.” Anya chuckled slightly. “It’s what the Founders called the children that were born in the underground. It just sort of stuck.”

“Oh good. I thought it was some weird genetic thing that made their blood black or something. But that would be silly, right?” Clarke looked wide eyed at her travel companion. 

“Right. You must be some sort of sci-fi movie fan blondie.”

“Eh. They’re alright.” She shrugged. “So, who was that in Lexa’s office?”

Anya paused in her step slightly. “Costia. She is one of our scouts.”

“And why do you hate her?” Clarke looked to the taller woman curiously.

“I don- Wait. What makes you think I hate her?” This time Anya pulled a full stop and faced Clarke.

“Well when you came in the room, you glared at her, like she stole your favorite horse or something. And just now, when I asked who she was you hesitated and looked annoyed by your own answer.” She assessed truthfully.

Anya narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her. “Huh, you seem to be pretty good at reading people, Griffin.” Anya relaxed slightly. “Look, it’s true. I don’t particularly care for Costia, but my opinion of her is not something we can discuss.”

Clarke decided to push this dismissive answer. “And why is that? It’s your opinion, after all.”

“Well, the reason I don’t like her is due to a situation that does not involve me. I am sure you will hear about it sooner or later, but for now Clarke, it’s not my story to tell. Understand?”

“Okay, I get it. Something personal between her and someone you care about.” Clarke shrugged. “Now, where were we going?”

Their walk took another fifteen minutes or so. They entered a large building at the south of the small city. This area basically served as a gym. There were several heavy punching bags hung from the ceiling, and a half dozen mats on the ground on the left of the door. Along the wall near the door there were different size dumbbells and various small equipment organized neatly. 

To the right there were 6 long tables placed end to end about 3 feet apart. At varying intervals of distance there were person shaped target set up. There were large concrete blocks set up against the far wall of the building. This was the shooting range.

Anya went to a large cage on the right side of the door, with Clarke on her heels. This cage, which was under lock and key, stored about one hundred rifles and an equal amount of handguns. She grabbed one handgun and one rifle and 4 small boxes of ammunition. Then she made her way back out of the cage, and over to a table near the center if the room. She placed the two weapons down on the table and grabbed two sets of ear muffs, handing Clarke one.

“First things first, blondie. Ever fired a weapon?” Clarke shook her head in the negative. “That’s what I thought. So we start with basic safety procedures.”

Anya goes over each weapon and had Clarke perform several dry fires with each one, before allowing her to use actual ammo. They practice shooting for about an hour before Aden arrived with lunch.

“Hello General. Hello Clarke. Heda said you guys would need food.” He made his way over to Clarke and whispered in her ear. “She always forgets to eat when she gets in the zone.” Clarke smiled softly and nodded in response. They ate their food and listened to Aden tell them about school so far today. Clarke thought about how glad she was that, even after the ‘apocalypse’ things were pretty normal here. Everyone had a job to do, kids went to school, they had the basic luxuries of the world pre-war. She was pulled from her thoughts when Aden spoke up again.

“General, when was the last time we lost a scout in the RZ?” Aden looked at his hands nervously.

“The Red Zone?” Anya looked to him, glare softening a bit at his current body language. “It’s been months. Why?”

“I heard Gustus tell Indra is sending my mom though it to the coastal towns for scouting tomorrow.” Clarke could make out the barest glimmer of tears starting to well up in his eyes. “I am worried about her. Since my dad-”

“Hey, she’ll be alright. She always is. She is one of our best, you know. She even saved my life once.” Her eyes had completely softened as she looked at the boy in front of her. Clarke takes in the scene before her, several questions had arisen in the past few minutes but, now didn’t seem to be the time.

“She did?” The boy seemed to be excited to hear this new information. “How?”

“Well it was a long time ago, you were around 5 or 6 years old.” Anya began, adjusting in her chair so she was leaned all the way back. “We were traveling from here to Polis, we ran across some tracks and your mother decided she was going to be the one to inspect them. We were on horseback, and the rest of us were still sitting, waiting for her assessment. Well, just as she realized they were the bandits we had heard about from other scout troops, they began their attack. Your mom reached up and grabbed me by my jacket, yanking me off my horse just as an shot rang out. Gus was behind me and took that bullet in the lower thigh. Trajectory would place that bullet right through my head if she hadn’t grabbed me.” She sighed and leaned forward placing her forearms on her knees. “The two of us proceeded to take out the 8 bandits. You’re mom is one hell of a fighter, kid.”

By the end of the story, Aden was beaming. “My mom is awesome.” He said as he looked to Clarke with wide, proud eyes.

“Seems that way.” She responds with a smile and a nod. They were enveloped by another few moments of silence before Aden had another question.

“Is it okay for me to say that I don’t like being alone when she is going through the RZ?” The question came out just above a whisper.

“Kid.” Anya breathes about a long, heavy sigh. “Life can be scary sometimes. It’s perfectly okay to need people, to love people. There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. If I have failed to impose that on you before, I am sorry.” Aden, not trusting his voice, only response was a nod.

“You can come hang out with me. We can have a movie night or something.” Clarke offered.

“Really? Are you sure?” He looked to Clarke excitedly, and she nodded. “That would be great! Thanks, Clarke! Okay, I need to get back to school before Indra sees me out of class.”

Aden jumped up and headed for the door. The girls were silent until it clicked shut.

“That was nice of you, you know. Under all those hard glares and that sarcasm. You, my almost friend, are a softie.” Clarke jested with a smile and a slight shoulder nudge.

“Well I was going to wait to start hand to hand combat training with you, but you just gave me a great reason to punch you in the face.” Anya smirked as her companion’s face dropped.

After hours of punching, proper body movement and placement, grappling and various other techniques, Clarke was exhausted.

“You know blondie, you are tougher than you look. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are a pretty quick study. We have a long ways to go, but you might be slightly more useful than a child at some point.”

“Thanks. I think?”

“Let’s get some dinner from the main hall, huh? I am starving.” Anya placed the guns back in cage and locked up behind her. The women wordlessly made their way out of the training building and towards the dining hall. Once they step inside the wide double doors, Anya explained where they were. “We have dinner here most nights, on a large scale. It helps people who are doing labor jobs ensure they get the nutrition they need to keep healthy. It’s voluntary of course, you aren’t forced to eat dinner here if you don’t want to. But most people do. This is the most carefree place you will find people in TonDC, besides their own residence of course.” She received a nod of understanding from the younger woman, and took it as a sign to continue. “So, it’s set up buffet style. Protein first, then vegetables, then a starchy companion. On a good day, something sweet. Looks like today, we have chicken and potatoes.” Each of the woman grabs a plate of food and makes their way to one of the twenty five or so picnic style tables. They began to eat when they were joined by Lincoln and Indra, and a burly man with several tattoos.

“Anya.” Lincoln started with a nod. “Hey Clarke.” He took a seat next to the blonde, Indra and the other man taking one opposite him, next to Anya. “I don’t think you have officially met Indra or Gustus, have you?”

“No, not yet. Hello.” She responded with a small smile. “I am Clarke Griffin.” Both of them looked at her with narrowed eyes, but nodded to acknowledge her greeting. After a couple uncomfortable moments, and a few bites of food, she tried again. “So what are you guys in charge of around here. Lincoln, I don’t even know what you do.” She decided to go with the non-hostile party first.

“I am training to be a doctor under Nyko, but I also scout. That’s how we found you. I am on Anya’s team, and Aden is one of our Night Bloods. Gus and Indra are generals too, like Anya, and lead scout teams. We go out in teams of three or five, depending on where we are headed. Each scout does two trips a week, unless they are going more than 100 miles or going into the RZ, then they only do one. So scouts have other jobs too.”

“You guys are really impressive, you know that?” All eyes turned to her, looking for an explanation for her words. “You have build a more cohesive and happy society than existed before the world went to shit. Everyone seems to work together here, there doesn’t seem to be any of the old divisional archetypes, like skin color or age or gender or sexual preference. Everyone just…… is. It's amazing.”

“I like her.” Gustus pronounced with finality. 

Indra scoffed. “You like anyone who inflates your already over-sized ego.” Gustus could only nod in agreement, smile plastered on his face. They all fell back into silence, but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was Indra who spoke up again to break it. “So Clarke, what did you do on your Ark?”

“I, uh, well. Our society isn’t as progressive as yours.They still do everything the ‘old’ way. So I have been studying medicine, but I haven’t really had much practice. My mom is a doctor, she’s brilliant. I would have really started working with her and Jackson in about three weeks, when I turn eighteen.”

“Whoa, your birthday is that soon? Awesome, we have to tell Caris, she’ll make sure we get cake.” Lincoln smiled brightly. 

Clarke noticed Anya’s hand tense around her fork, a white knuckle grip. She looked up to see the older woman set in a hard glare, so she followed her line of sight to find Costia at the receiving end of the glare. “You’re doing the thing again. What did that fork ever do to you?” She said to Anya, noticing her relax a little. Costia must have noticed them, because she had made her way over to them.

“Ah the mermaid has found a home in the inner sanctum. Fantastic.” Costia bit. Clarke and Anya both clenched their jaws hard at the statement. “Don’t tell me she has you all ensnared? She is very, very pretty.” She continued as she reached out to touch the ends of Clarke’s hair that had fallen over her right shoulder.

“That’s -” Anya’s words were cut off by another voice.

“Costia, that’s more than enough. Walk away now. You need to get sleep anyway. You and Ryan are on going with us to the RZ tomorrow. Go, now.” Gustus bellowed.

“Great.” Clarke huffed. “Another awful nickname.” 

Anya looked at her, and chuckled. “Yeah, pretty sure blondie is better.” Then she looked to Gustus. “You guys are going through the RZ tomorrow? Who are you taking, and where are you going?”

“Heda is sending us to look for city plans. I am guessing for this one.” He stated with a point at Clarke. “We are going the coastal route, but the RZ is the RZ. I’m going with Lucy, Costia, Ryan and Tristan.”

“Look out for Lucy okay? I am completely sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself, but it’s the RZ, and Aden can’t lose another parent to it.” Anya looked to Gustus and received a stiff nod. 

“What’s the RZ?” Clarke finally asked.

“The Red Zone. We don’t go there unless we absolutely have to. People disappear, and don’t come back. It’s controlled by the Mountain Men.” Indra explained. “And don’t worry, they aren’t sticking their necks out just for your people. Heda seems to think the plans to the Mountain will be located where they are headed as well. Their bunker is a stronghold and the lands they are on belong to Trikru.” 

So many questions rushed through Clarke’s brain. She didn’t even know if she could ask all of the quick enough. “They kidnap your people? Why?”

“We don’t know, all we know is, if Heda is right and we can locate the building plans we will be able to find a way to stop them once and for all.” Gustus answered.

Lincoln joined in the conversation. “That’s why the walls are still up. If there were no Mountain, Heda would have taken them down as soon she was appointed, three years ago.”

“She has been in charge for three years? How old is she?”

“She is nearly twenty. She was appointed very young, but she has had very strong advisers to lean on. She listens to all of us and respects what we have to say, but she comes to her own conclusions about things.” Indra cast a hard glare toward the doorway where Costia was still standing. “Some decisions she makes are far better than others, but her leadership and innovation have been very strong.”

Anya interrupted the conversation to proclaim it time to leave. “Alright blondie, let’s go. You are going to need a good night’s rest after the beating I gave you today, and we will be doing the same thing tomorrow.” She stood and Clarke followed suit. They bid the others good night, and returned their plates. Then they made their way out of the building. “One more thing. When you get back to your tower, ask Niylah for some lavendar. Take a very hot bath tonight with the lavender in the water. It will help with the soreness. I won’t be taking it easy on you tomorrow.”

“Noted. Thanks General.” Clarke smiled and waved as she walked away from Anya. 

Once she arrived at the north tower she was greeted by a smiling Niylah. “Hello Clarke. Welcome back.”

“Hello, Anya told me to ask you for some lavender?” Clarke replied as she leaned forward on the counter.

“Oh of course. Give me just a second.” The other woman replied as she made her way through the door of the office just behind the counter. She came back a moment later with a small burlap bag, about the size of a playing card. “I assumed it was for your bath, was I correct?” Clarke only nodded. “Well, just get the water nice and hot and toss this in. Should be ready to go in about five minutes. Just soak and relax.” She instructed with a smile.

“Thanks Niylah. I appreciate it. Have a good night.” She left the counter with another small wave.

“You too Clarke.”

Clarke followed Niylah’s instructions, and found her body completely relaxed once she got out of the bath. She got into her night clothes and started for the bed, then a realization made her freeze as she looked at the bedside table. “Shit!” She cursed to herself as she realized she didn’t have the radio on her all day.

 


	8. Movies Are My Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Clarke was up and out of the apartment much earlier than the day before. She had began her trip toward Central Command just after 8am on her father’s watch, she hoped to catch Lexa early, to spend more time talking business before she was tortured by Anya. As she approached the city center, she spotted Aden, Gustus, Costia and what she assumed was the rest of the team Gustus had mentioned the night before. They were on the steps in front of the command building talking to Lexa, whose back was to her. She hesitantly approached, not sure if it would be okay for her to be there or not. As she was in the throes of an internal battle, Lexa turned slightly and waved her over.

“Everyone this is Clarke Griffin. She is from a ship called the Ark. They have been at sea since the war started.” Lexa explained to the group, so they were fully aware of the situation. “They have been away from land for a very long time, and would like to return home. I have some ideas that she and I will be discussing after you all leave this morning, and the plans I have asked you to retrieve are vital to not only the Arker’s but to possibly defeating the Mountain once and for all.” At the mention of the Mountain the group all visibly tensed. Aden looked to the woman Clarke assumed is his mother, with sad eyes. They all nodded in understanding to their Heda.

Aden’s mother turned slightly to address the younger blonde woman. “So you are Clarke? Aden seems to be rather taken, he won’t shut up about you.”

“I am. Good things I hope?” She responded with a bright smile.

“So far, yes. He says he is coming over to watch a movie and keep you company while I am gone. He said you are having trouble being alone. But he assures me it’s only while I am gone.” Lucy ran her hand through Aden’s hair and looked to Clarke with knowing eyes and a bright smile. “I hope it helps you to have him there.”

She nodded slightly. “I am sure it will. He’s a great kid.” Lexa watched the interaction curiously, but did not interject.

“Alright everyone, let’s move.” Gustus bellowed. They said their goodbyes and they each mounted a horse and started off for the front gate.

Once they were out of earshot, Lexa looked to Aden. “Clarke did you know Aden is our most promising Nightblood? That’s why I placed him with Anya. He is strong, he is compassionate, and he heeds the advice of those around him, making him very wise for such a young man.” She looks to the younger woman, and smiles slightly. “All the things that make a great leader, maybe even Heda one day.”

Aden looked to both of them with pride clearly evident, then after a brief second his face fell. “I don’t want to be Heda. A General, sure, but not Heda.”

“And why is that?” Lexa asked curiously. “Is something wrong with being Heda?”

“No!” He practically shouted. “No, there is nothing wrong, but if I were to become Heda, that would mean you died. I hope that doesn’t happen.” He responded truthfully meeting Lexa’s eyes. 

Lexa chuckled lightly at the thought, “They have been teaching you about the human body in school right? I mean, it’s bound to happen eventually.” This time it’s Clarke who chuckled.

“Right, well I hope it’s not for a really long time.”

“Me too, Aden. Now go on, get to school. Clarke and I have things to discuss. Like that bruise above her eyebrow. ” Lexa made her way up the steps waving for Clarke to follow.

Once the duo was inside Lexa’s office they assumed their previous day’s positions. Lexa looked a little tense, but was the first to speak. “How are you liking TonDC Clarke?”

“This city is really impressive. I am seeing a lot of things I would like to duplicate where ever it is we settle.”

“So that little discussion I overheard with Lucy was…”

“Aden putting on a brave face. But he’s still just a boy. I think his mom is aware of that.” 

Lexa visibly relaxed with Clarke’s words. “So you aren’t uncomfortable here then?”

Clarke straightened her posture some and mentally took note of Lexa’s body language. “Not at all. Really. It’s sort of strange to me, if I really think about it. I should be uncomfortable, right? It’s just me and a thousand strangers. But I am not. I feel more at home here than I ever did on the Ark.”

Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes and questioned further. “What are your people like?”

“Best description? Old-fashioned.” She shrugged and sank back in her chair. “The men in charge of the ship are sexist bullies, and there is a basic class system in place. I was part of the privileged group. We had our pick of the ‘good’ jobs. It wasn’t a collaborative community where everyone is equal and works together, like it is here. That’s the first thing I would like to change.”

“People’s minds are the often the most immovable objects, how are you going to accomplish that?”

“I was planning on something like, ‘Welcome to my city bitch, here’s the rules,’ when everyone gets off the ship? Will that not work?”

Lexa launched into a full belly laugh and manages to squeak out a response. “No, I don’t think that will be quite effective.”

“Eh, we have time to figure it out.” Clarke had the widest possible smile. “So you told Gustus group you have some ideas, care to share?”

“Oh right, well yesterday before Costia interrupted us, we were looking at the map and you asked what the red outline was.” She explained as she stood and centered the map on the desk.

“The RZ, yeah. I got a lesson from your ‘inner sanctum’ as Costia called them.”

Lexa rolled her eyes in response to Costia’s childish jab. “Please ignore her. She’s a bit…. Difficult.” She received a quick nod. “So you know of the Mountain, and how they take our people?” Another nod. “Well, if they are able to find the building schematics on this trip, we may be able to find a weakness and topple the Mountain. Currently they occupy about forty square miles. That’s the size of San Francisco. On the Southeast corner of this land is a large city that was mostly destroyed by the war, but the port is in tact.” She ran her index finger along the lines she was talking about to emphasize her point. “I have a proposition for you, and I don't want your answer today. It's something I need you to think about.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“The land the Mountain has been held hostage all this time would go to your people in exchange for your allegiance to TonDC. Meaning, we bear each other’s burdens, help each other thrive. Protect each other should another clan declare war.”

“As of right now, I don't see any problem with that, but I will sleep on it. We can discuss it at length tomorrow. But I have some other questions pertaining to this issue with the Mountain.” Clarke responded.

Lexa looked at her with a somewhat surprised look, she had anticipated a debate at least. Maybe she will get that tomorrow. “Of course. I will answer what I can.”

“Indra said the lands belong to Trikru. What is that?”

“I told you yesterday that on the map, the red dots indicate other clans. Here come around here and take a look.” She replied, motioning for Clarke to come to her side of the desk. Once the girls were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking down at the map, she continued. “Each clan has a name, we are Trikru. The others include Flokru, Broadleaf, and Azgeda. They each have their own territory. Trikru’s is the largest land mass wise, but not by population. That's why I offered you what I did. You people plus my people would make us the largest clan overall.” Clarke chanced a glance at the woman next to her. This was the closest she had been to the Commander. Lexa was truly stunning, even more so up close. She shook herself from her thoughts and listened as Lexa continued. “Once the Mountain has fallen, there is a city about fifteen miles from here. It's right in the middle of the RZ, and if everything there is in as good of shape as this place was when my people found it, it will be perfect for your people.”

“Well. That answers a lot actually. One more question, and it's not about the Mountain. It may or may not be super personal.”

“Will you be offended if I choose not to answer?”

“Not at all. It may not even have anything to do with you, I may have completely read the situation incorrectly.”

“Well now I am curious. Go ahead.”

Clarke bit her lip in slight hesitation before asking. “So, what did Costia do to you that made your Generals hate her?”

Lexa looked to her in complete surprise, what ever question she had been expecting, it wasn't that.“Wow, you have been here three days and you already figured that much out? Anya was right about you. You will be incredibly useful around here.” Clarke was still looking to her expectantly, but she had a slightly cocky smirk firmly in place as well. Lexa let out a long sigh. “Short version OK with you?” Nod. “She and I grew up here together, and we dated when we were teenagers, until I became Heda. She was scouting with Ryder and another elder scout named Dinah. They came across a man who fed them a sob story. They brought him back here to speak to the Heda at the time, my mother.” The story was obviously harder for Lexa to tell than she wanted to let on. She let out another sigh and continued. “Just outside the walls, when Dinah jumped down off her horse, she injured her leg pretty badly. Costia told Ryder to take Dinah to Nyko, and that she would bring this man to my mother. Just a simple escort, nothing really taxing. She did exactly that but she failed to do a thorough search of the man. They were inside the lobby, it was Costia, my mother, my father and this man, he called himself Emerson. One thing led to another and he pulled out a gun. He shot both my parents and took off. My dad died instantly, but my mom,” her voice broke slightly, “my mom could have made it, but when we all rushed in after hearing the gunshots, Costia was just standing there, not doing anything to help. My mom bled out, and it was because, for the second time that day she didn't do what she was trained to do.”

It was Clarke's turn to be stunned by the response. She had come up with a lot of scenarios but that was nowhere near one of them. “That's… that's so awful. And then you had to take control while grieving your parents.”

“I did. And the worst part of it was, I wanted to forgive her, but it almost physically hurt to look at her after that. So I ended our relationship. The Generals still see her as careless and naive. In their eyes, their Heda died and their new Heda was pained many times over because of her. ”

“How did you manage to get through all that?”

“My inner sanctum, as she called it. They allowed me to grieve, but they didn't let me wallow. And I accepted it for what it was. Weakness.”

“What is weakness?”

“Love.”

“Love is weakness? Oh Lexa, please don't tell me you actually believe that?” The only response she got was a stiff nod. Clarke ran her hand through her hair and then placed it over Lexa’s on the desk. “Love is not weakness, Lexa. In fact, when you do it right, it's the most powerful thing in the world.” The older woman looked from Clarke's eyes to their hands and then back to deep blue. “I, uh, better get going soon. Don't want Anya punishing me for being late or something.” 

“Oh I would. But you've still got some time. I brought food.” Anya interjected as she walked into the office, placing three sandwiches on the desk. The women jerked away from each other like they had been burned. This did not go unnoticed by Anya. “So what were you two up too.”

“Building a civilization. Did you have a productive morning?” Clarke retorted.

“Meh. It was alright. I see you brought the radio. You didn't have that yesterday.” Anya pointed to the radio clipped to the back of Clarke's belt.

“Someone startled me awake and made me rush to get ready yesterday. This morning I had time.”

“Well well well. Adulthood looks good on you Griffin. Did you tell Heda it's almost your birthday? Three weeks, Lexa. We should get take the opportunity to get drunk.” Anya said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“If you keep beating her up, the only thing she is going to be doing in three weeks is soaking in an ice bath.”

“She's tough. She can take it. She barely even looks sore. Did you use the lavender like I told you?”

“Yes. It was fantastic. I am still slightly sore though, places I didn't even know you could be sore.”

“Oh really?” Anya waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lexa tensed her jaw slightly at the flirtatious nature of Anya’s comment. Again, Anya noticed. 

They all settle down into their chairs and ate the food Anya brought in. After about ten more minutes of idle chat Anya and Clarke leave Lexa to her own devices. They train hard for about four hours before Anya calls it for the day. They head to the dining hall again and eat their dinner. Clarke repeats the same pattern as the night before then heads for the couch to wait for Aden.

She noticed the coffee table had a drawer on it, and decided to see if there was anything interesting stored inside. What she found delighted her, a sketch pad and a pencil. She flipped through the first few pages of the booklet and deduced that the previous owner was a young child. There was a soft knock on the door, so she placed the pad and pencil on the table as she rose to answer. She was met by a smiling Aden and an unexpected visitor.

“I brought Lexa. She works to much, and she has never seen Big Hero 6. It’s tragic really.” Aden proclaimed before Clarke could greet them. She stepped to the side, widening the entry path, gesturing for them to enter. Aden went straight for the television, setting up the movie.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled slightly as she walked past the threshold, and into the apartment.

“Hey. Have you really never seen that movie?” Lexa shook her head. “Me either, don’t tell him that though.” The girls found their way to the couch, sitting on opposite sides. Aden spun the armchair around towards the tv and sat with his legs over one armrest, head leaning against the other.

About half way through the movie, Aden was drifting in and out of consciousness. “Hey Ade, you can go sleep in the spare room.”

“What, no way. I’m awake, besides, I have to make sure you and Lexa finish the movie, it’s just getting good.” He yawned big and wide.

“Go on kid, Lexa and I promise we will finish the movie.” Aden conceded and made his way to the other room, leaving the women alone. Clarke get up with the offer of a glass of water to Lexa, which was accepted. They get comfortable again and when the credits roll, Clarke is the first to speak. “That was really good. Poor Tadashi.” She looked to Lexa who had fallen into a peaceful slumber. She took in the sight before her, a completely relaxed woman, who somehow looked even younger like this. She itched to draw her, and if she were forced to say it outloud, it wasn’t the first time she had the urge. But now, she had the tools. Clarke got up and grabbed the booklet, then turned the armchair and took a seat. She began drawing, and was nearly finished when Lexa began to stir. She didn’t seem to be waking up fully, a nightmare maybe. “Lexa.” Clarke started softly as she moved to the couch next to her. “Lexa, hey wake up.” The older woman bolted into a sitting position. Clarke’s hand fell to Lexa’s thigh, “It’s okay, you’re okay. It was just a dream.” She repeated this like a mantra, rubbing small circles just above Lexa’s knee with her thumb. “Want to talk about it?”

The brunette let out a shaky sigh. “It doesn’t happen often. I dreamed of when my parents died, I was watching and couldn’t do anything to protect them. Then the same thing happened to,” deep green eyes met ocean blue ones. “To you.” She whispered.

Clarke stopped her soothing pattern on Lexa’s thigh, allowing her hand to come to a rest. She searched those now familiar green eyes for what exactly those words meant to Lexa. After a moment, she cleared her throat and attempted to say something comforting. “It’s just a dream Lex. That’s not going to happen.” She shifted slightly, jostling the notebook in her lap, which fell to the floor. Lexa reached down to pick it up and noticed the picture the younger blonde had drawn of her. “That’s, uh, it’s not finished. You weren’t supposed to see that.” Clarke rushed out, clearly embarrassed.

After a moment of studying the drawing, Lexa questioned. “This is how you see me?” A deep blush slowly creeped its way across Clarke’s face as she nodded. “Clarke, this is incredible. I don't think anyone has acknowledge me as anything but ‘commanding’ in years. I look so….”

“Peaceful -”

“Beautiful -”

They both looked to each other as they spoke at the same time. Clarke’s assessment took Lexa by surprise. Clarke thought Lexa looked beautiful? Clarke on the other hand had wide eyes, not sure how that word managed its way out of her mouth. “Sorry, I just -” Her words were cut off by lips being pressed to her own. She froze for a brief second, before melting into the kiss. After a moment Lexa began to pull back, and just as Clarke started to feel disappointed, their noses brush as Lexa changed the angle, and re-connected their lips. Clarke brings her hand that had been resting on the other woman’s knee up to wrap behind Lexa’s neck. With her thumb right under the brunettes ear, fingers around the back of her neck, she held on to Lexa like she was her lifeline. After several minutes of sliding lips and neither girl being sure who introduced tongue to the dance, Lexa pulled back and looked softly into her new favorite pair eyes. 

“It’s getting late, Clarke. I should go.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” Came Clarke’s reply as her lips met Lexa’s again. 

“Or not.” She mumbled against the blonde’s lips with a smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Happy Birthday, Miss Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's birthday + a time jump

Gustus’ team returned in the afternoon the next day, all the plans they needed in hand. 

The next few weeks passed quickly, and much the same way for Clarke. Wake up, meet with Lexa, train with Anya, hang out with Aden and Lincoln, eat, sleep, repeat. However, her meetings with Lexa were a little more exciting. She often found her heart racing purely due to their proximity. They had not been alone since movie night, as Lexa had asked multiple different Trikru to advise them in their planning, until the night of Clarke’s birthday. Three weeks of unresolved sexual tension and unspoken feelings.

Anya, Lincoln, Aden, and Lexa all showed up with the cake Lincoln had promised. They also brought along Niylah, Lucy and Indra. Everyone was chatting in different small groups. Anya and Lexa were discussing the tactical training for Arkers once they arrive. Indra and Lincoln and Lucy were listening to some harrowing tale being recounted by Aden. At the kitchen counter, Niylah and Clarke were discussing something apparently very funny. Niylah threw her head back and laughed fully, then placed a gentle hand on Clarke’s forearm. Lexa noticed and her jaw clenched as she watched the pair. Just as Clarke pulled away from Niylah’s touch and tucked her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, Anya spoke up. “Three days, Lexa. Gods you are a mess.”

“What are you talking about?” She turned and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“I heard you tell her everything about your parents, Costia. You knew her for three days, and she got you to open up. And now, you look like you want to remove Niylah’s head from her shoulders, and she has been your friend for years. So, when is the wedding, next week?” Anya jested playfully.

She let out a long sigh, refusing to acknowledge the last jab. “I don’t know how to explain it Ahn. I mean, we barely know each other, but at the same time I feel like we have known each other for years. I feel lighter around her.” She explained as her shoulders dropped slightly. “Like my burdens aren’t as heavy now that she is here. I actually look forward to meeting with her every day, it doesn’t even feel like work. I actually want to help her and her people because of  _ her  _ not because it will be good for our people. I feel like I did before my parents died. So tell me, mentor, what does that mean?” She looked from Anya back to Clarke and Niylah, clenching again slightly.

Anya was dumbfounded by the admission laid before her. She had known Lexa since she was born. Anya being about six years older than her. She had trained her, helped mold her into the warrior and leader she was. She watched helplessly as her friend changed from Lexa into Heda, seeing nearly all emotion get locked away. She often was the one who held the punching bag still for the brunette when it became too much, and the only thing she would let out was her anger. Now, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, one that held some hope that her friend could actually experience happiness again. “I kissed her.” She blurted out, as she looked away from her friend and black to the blonde duo briefly. When she re-centered her gaze on Anya, she was met with wide, questioning eyes. “She kissed me back. It was... Intense.”

“When was this? Earlier today?”

“Three weeks ago.”

“You kissed her three weeks ago? Was that the night you told her about your parents?” A nod. “Damn Lexa, you looked her in the face earlier that day and told her love was weakness and then kissed her? Did you feel weak after?”

“No.” She shook her head adamantly. “Hell no.”

Anya placed a soft hand on her shoulder. “And to what you said before, I think that’s how you are supposed to feel when you find the right person. There is a reason people refer to their partners as their ‘other half,’ you know. Your burdens are heavy because only half of your strength is bearing them.” Anya sighed deeply as she looked to Lexa, as she dropped her hand from her shoulder. “What did she have to say about the kiss.”

Lexa shrugged. “We haven’t really been alone in an unofficial capacity since then.”

“WHAT?! So you haven’t talked to her alone in three weeks? So you haven’t talked about your feelings? You haven’t told her you aren’t just down for a casual make out session, that she actually means something to you?” Lexa only shook her head. “Alright everyone!” Anya shouted. “Party’s over. Let’s go.” Everyone looked at her curiously at first but then complied. Each made their way to Clarke to wish her a happy birthday once more. Lexa began to move toward the door with the group. “Oh no. Not you. You stay and help Clarke clean up.” Anya commanded. “And talk to her.” She added just above a whisper. Lexa rolled her eyes slightly, then looked to Clarke and bit her lip.

“I don’t even know what to say. What if I scare her off?”

“What if you don’t?” Anya shrugged. “Night Clarke!” She yelled as she pulled the door closed behind her.

A few moments passed with Clarke staring at the back of Lexa's head, while she stared at the closed door. “What just happened?” Clarke questioned from her spot at the counter, leaning on it slightly.

“Anya decided to be Anya, I guess. The world tends to run on her time.” She responded as she turned from the door toward the kitchen. She moved so that she was in front of the dining table across from Clarke.

“I think there was a little more to it than that.” The blonde looked to Lexa expecting more of an explanation. When she didn’t get one, she continued. “One minute you are glaring at the back of Niylah’s head.” Lexa’s eyes widened almost comically. “Oh yeah, I noticed. Then you and Anya looked like the conversation you were having was so deep, you might strike oil. Then she is kicking everyone out and demanding you stay.”

“You really don’t miss anything do you?”

“I was watching you just as much as you were watching me, Lex.” The brunette relaxed a little at her words. “And while the green of your eyes might be my new favorite color, the shade you were wearing a few minutes ago was not very flattering.”

“I, uh,” She started, reaching up to rub the back of her neck nervously. “I had no right to be jealous.”

“I don’t know about that. I think you definitely have a  _ right _ to be jealous. I don’t just go around making out with everyone and we haven’t even talked about what it meant for us. Also, she was definitely flirting with me.” Clarke stated as she moved through the kitchen and around the counter where she had been leaning, coming to a stop just in front of Lexa. Hip resting against the dining table. “But I don’t think you had a  _ reason _ to be jealous. Did you see what I did when she put her hand on my arm? Did you notice?” Lexa shook her head slightly. “I moved away from her. I didn’t want her to be the one touching me.” She whispered.

“You don’t want her.” The blonde shook her head in response. She placed her hand on Lexa’s hip, stepping fully into the taller woman’s space. Clarke bit she lip slightly. “You want me?” This time a nod, and a light squeeze on her waist. “Why?” Lexa asked as she brushed a few strands of blonde hair back behind Clarke’s ear.

“I don’t know if I can explain it.”

“Try?”

Clarke let out a shaky breath and looked into hopeful yet sad deep green eyes. “You make me feel safe, and have since the moment I met you. I have known you for what, a month? I feel like you have always been in my life. I wake up excited to come and see you. My life has never been like that. When our hands brush when we are working in your office, I know you do that on purpose by the way, you light my skin on fire. I've never felt so comfortable around someone else. You make me feel so alive.” Silence enveloped the two of them and Clarke’s gaze went to the floor. Was she stupid? Did Lexa not feel the same way?

Instead of trusting her voice, Lexa decided to show Clarke how she felt. She placed her finger under Clarke's chin and gently encouraged her to look up. Once their eyes met, she leaned down and brought their lips together in a soft, tentative manner. She pulled back slightly and gathered her composure. “Those are the sort of things I was telling Anya. That you make me feel lighter, happier. That I think I need you in my life.” She kissed the blonde again, soft and sweet still. That softness slowly faded away replaced by a hunger for each other. Clarke found herself pressed between Lexa and the dining table, and then soon lifted to sit on top of it, as Lexa pressed her lips down her neck, over her pulse point and along her collarbone. Hand were roaming each others bodies, attempting to learn every curve and dip.

As things got even more heated, Clarke managed to squeak out “Bedroom.” between passionate kisses. Lexa obliged, pulling Clarke's legs around her waist so she could carry her to their destination.

Clarke woke first the next morning, opening her eyes to a tangled mess of brown hair. The events of the previous night coming back to her caused a bright smile to bloom across her face. She reached out and brushed the hair out of her way so she had access to the bare shoulder of the still sleeping girl lying in front of her. Once Lexa’s skin was exposed, Clarke places several barely there kisses to it.

“Can I request to be woken up that way every morning?” Lexa mumbled sleepily, still not moving.

“You really think I'll be awake before you every morning? This was a fluke and you know it, Lex.” Clarke said with her smirk pressed into Lexa’s shoulder. She draped her arm over the brunettes waist.

“Hmm. True, but a girl can dream.” Lexa turned around in Clarke's grasp, so that she was facing the blonde. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How is it that you just woke up, and you still look flawless?”

“Well, I had a few amazing rounds of mind blowing love making last night. So I am probably just radiating with happiness.” The blonde flashed her bright smile. Lexa leaned in and kissed her. After a few moments, Clarke pulled back. “I was thinking about the Mountain.”

“Seriously Clarke?” Lexa interrupted. “I'm naked, in your bed, trying to kiss you, and that's what you want to talk about?”

“Oh we don't have to talk at all.” She smirked in response.

About two hours later the girls made their way out of the apartment and toward Central Command. They settle into Lexa’s office and resume their review of the hundreds of pages of plans Gustus’ team brought back.

“What was your thought on the Mountain?” Lexa inquired.

“Oh now you want to talk about it?” Clarke chuckled. “Well I was thinking, what if your people are still alive? Just being held captive?”

“For years? You think that's possible?”

“Well have you ever found any evidence that they might be killing people?”

“No, but we give them a wide berth.”

“Well my thought was, we can't just swoop in and destroy the Mountain not knowing the absolute answer to that question. If we destroy it and your people are still inside, or not knowing if there are innocent people inside, we would be no better than them. We need a plan to investigate.”

 

_ Three Months Later _

 

“Clarke, I think we are as prepared as we can be without actually going to the site. And we won’t be able to do that until we take out the Mountain. Which we can’t do until you can get in touch with your people. I think we are at an impasse.”

“I know Lex. What do we do in the meantime? Please don’t tell me I have to train more with Anya. I’ll die.”

The brunette chuckled. “She said you have proved yourself to be quite the fighter.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” She smirked at the other girl.

Titus burst through the office door. “Heda, come quickly. It's Aden.”

Both girls bolted out of their seat and followed Titus out of the building and toward the front gate. There were several people gathered watching the scene unfolding just outside the gate. There was a man in a bio-suit standing with Aden in front of him, pressing a gun to his head. Lexa stepped forward, hands up at shoulder level. “What is going on here?”

“Lexa, Heda of Trikru?” the mystery man asked. She nodded. “My name is Carl Emerson, and I am from Mount Weather Emergency Operation Center. My president, Dante Wallace would like to speak with you. If you want the boy back, come to these coordinates tomorrow at noon. Alone.” He placed a piece of paper on the ground and pulled Aden away. Lexa was able to catch the boys gaze for a brief second and tried to convey a reassuring expression. Just before they were out of earshot, Emerson turned back and shout. “Oh, and we have the other two or your people as well.” Then they were gone.

“Ryder!!!!” Lexa yelled. The requested party rushed forward. As Lexa picked up the note with the coordinates she instructed. “Follow them. Take Tristan and stay back far enough that even Aden can’t hear you. If he hears you his body will betray him and Emerson will know. Have Tristan report back to me tonight.”

“Of course Heda.”

“Back inside everyone, back to work. I will handle this, there is nothing to worry about.” Lexa shouted to the crowd. “Titus. Find Lucy. Bring her to my office.” Titus did not respond verbally, just started toward the west tower.

Lexa made for her office with Clarke right behind her. The blonde didn't speak, mostly because she didn't know what to say. Once they get inside the command building Lexa walked up to the lobby desk, swept her arm across it to fling the empty glass sitting atop into a nearby wall. Then she made her way into her office and went to the map, dropping the note on top. Then she leaned forward, both hands on the desk, sighing defeatedly. Clarke stepped up behind she and wrapped her arms around the older woman, pressing her cheek into Lexa’s shoulder.

“What am I going to do Clarke? Whatever they want to trade for Aden, Lincoln and Anya I can't give them. I can't compromise over a thousand people for three, just because I am close to them.”

“It'll be okay Lex. Whatever happens. It'll be okay.” They stayed like that for a moment longer, until the sound of the large wooden front door being flung open pulled them apart. They stepped out of the office and were met with a furious looking Lucy, Titus, Indra and Gustus.

“What happened?” Indra bit.

“I don't know details, all I know is the Mountain Men have Aden, claim they have Anya and Lincoln, and want to meet with me tomorrow at noon, alone, in exchange for Aden.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Gustus asked. “You can't possibly be thinking if meeting them alone.”

“I don't know yet, Gus.” 

“Heda.” Lucy let out an exasperated sigh, eyes brimmed with tears. “Lexa. Please. I can't lose my boy to the Mountain. They already took my husband.”

“I know Lucy. I know.” Lexa looked to the mother sympathetically. “I will do everything thing I can, I promise.” She placed a reassuring hand on Lucy’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Clarke and I have some things to discuss. I'll come find each of you to speak to you privately about this matter later.”

That is exactly what Lexa did. Once she and Clarke discussed a couple more things about the Mountain, she left the blonde to her own devices, to meet with her advisors. Clarke spent about an hour working on the heavy bag before heading back to her apartment. Not having Anya to train with, the gym was more of a stress reliever. When she entered the tower, she was greeted by a solemn wave from Niylah.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Hey.”

“I heard about what happened at the gate. What's Heda’s plan?”

“Unfortunately, I don't know. I guess we will see tomorrow.”

Niylah’s shoulders dropped, and she let out a sigh. “She will do what's best for this city. Even though it won't be what she wants. She is a great leader, but that has to hurt her too. Everyone knows how close she is to those three.”

“It does hurt her. She will never show it, she’s so damn strong. But she loves all of our people. Even if she looks all stoic and unfeeling all the time.”

“We know. That's why we are so fiercely loyal to her, because we can trust her to protect us.” All Clarke can do in response is nod. “You heard yourself right? You said ‘our people’ not ‘your people. You’ve been doing that a lot nowadays.”

Clarke looked down at the desk for a moment. “Is it bad that I feel more normal and at home here than I ever did on the Ark?” She almost whispered when she looked back up to Niylah.

“No. Of course not.” She responded in the most reassuring tone she could.

“Thanks Niy. I’m going up now. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Clarke showered and made herself some dinner, with some food she picked up after training. After eating and cleaning up, she went to the couch and picked up her sketch book. She stared at the blank page and and her hand starts to move automatically. After about thirty minutes, there is a light knock on her door, followed by it immediately opening. She looked up over the back of the couch to see Lexa entering the room. She shut the door and made her way over to the couch where Clarke was laid out. She kneeled down and crawled between Clarke's legs, laying down with her head on the blonde’s chest. “I think this is officially my favorite place in the world.” Lexa mumbled into fabric.

“Oh really?” Clarke chuckled as she ran her hand through soft brown hair. She received a nod into her cleavage. “I don't think I mind that one bit.” She placed a kiss to the crown of Lexa’s head. She continued her ministrations, and Lexa slowly relaxed fully.

“I think we have a solid plan for tomorrow. Gustus made a good point.” Lexa said as she shifted up Clarke's body further, she was now laying with her face in Clarke's neck, bodies pressed fully together. Clarke wrapped her in a full hug. “He said they obviously want something from us. They asked to meet with me to negotiate something. Going in alone will make it seem like I will bend to their will. So I should take a team. I'm taking Gus, Ryder, Ryan, Costia, and Tristan. I have to at least hear them out. Whether or not we negotiate with them will depend on what they want.” She dropped a kiss on Clarke's neck. “If something happens to me, Indra will be Heda. I have instructed her to continue to help you, and informed her of all the plans we have discussed.”

“Lex, I refuse to believe anything will happen to you. You'll be fine, it'll be fine.” After a beat, she added. “I want to go with you.”

“I knew you would. We discussed taking a couple extra people as well. But they will stay back aways, to make sure we aren't walking into a trap. You can stay with them, but you are too important to your people to put in the direct line of fire.” She kissed the blonde’s neck again.

Clarke nodded. “You're one hell of a negotiator. Come here.” She said as turned her head to join their lips. They laid in each others embrace trading slow kisses for a long while. “Alright, my baby koala, let's go to bed. Big day tomorrow.”


	10. The Mountain

The next day the group Lexa mentioned along with Lucy, Clarke, Titus and Caris met at the front gate. They made their way in silence to the coordinates. As they reached the tree line of a small field, and could make out a large round metal door just on the other side. The team that was to stay back did so, while Lexa’s team moved forward into the field. As they approached, Lexa instructed her team to stay back as she stepped up closer to the door. Once she was right in front of it, a red light on the outside came on and it began to swing open. Three bio-suit clad men, as well as Aden stepped forward.

“Already breaking the rules I see Lexa. I’ll forgive this one, only because it proves you aren’t stupid. Welcome to Mount Weather. I am President Dante Wallace. To my left is my son Cage and to my right, Carl Emerson. She may remember him.” Dante said pointing to Costia. Lexa clenched her jaw hard.

“Look Dante, I didn't come here to beat around the bush. What do you want?”

“It's simple really. One blonde for another. Give me the girl from the ship and you can have the boy and one of the others back.”

“Why do you want her?”

“Well now, that's between me and her. But don't worry. We aren't planning on hurting her.” Dante paused, grabbed Aden away from Emerson and pulled him close. “If you agree to this trade, our people will have peace. We will no longer be in need of yours. You may resume use of the lands around the center, without retaliation from us. You have 2 hours to decide. We know she is just over in the tree line.” With that, the three men started back inside. Aden tried resisting, pulling away from Dante briefly.

“Don't do it Heda. We don't negotiate with terrorists.” He yelled as they pulled him back through the door.

Once the door shut all the way Lexa turned toward the tree line and began a swift path back to Clarke. None of the people in either group were able to hear the conversation, as Lexa had instructed them to stay back. As she got close to Clarke, she pronounced that they needed to talk. Alone.

A little less than an hour later, they were standing in front of the door to Mount Weather once again. This time with the full group all close together. The doors opened once again, the same group exited except this time Lincoln was also present.

“Lexa, you seem to be a more reasonable leader than I thought you were. You have made the right choice.” Dante stated excitedly, eyeing the blonde.

“What's he talking about Commander?” Clarke questioned.

“I am sorry Clarke, but he offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. My people have to come before you and yours. I made this choice with my head, not my heart.” Lexa explained, face stoic and unwavering. “I am trading you for Lincoln, Aden and the promise of peace between our people.” All of Lexa’s warriors looked stunned. Lincoln and Aden most of all.

“How could you do this?!” How could you betray me like this after everything we've planned? Everything we have done in preparation for my people?”

“There may be a day when you truly understand this decision. It obviously will not be today.” Lexa looked away from Clarke, back to Dante. “Was there anything else or may I take my warriors and leave now?”

“By all means.” Dante replied.

“Costia, Ryder untie Lincoln and Aden. The rest of you, let’s go. Farewell Clarke.”

“Fuck you,  _ Heda _ .” Clarke spat.

The group walked quickly out of the clearing. Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see Clarke entering the Mountain with the three men. Once they hit the tree line, Lincoln was the first to speak.

“What the hell were you thinking Lexa? Trading us for an ambassador? Clarke for that matter? She trusted you and you offered her up at the first chance you got.”

“Lincoln. You are out of line.” Gustus bellowed. “That is your Heda you are talking to.”

“It's alright Gus.” Lexa interjected. “I can handle myself. Never mind Clarke she’ll be fine. I need you and Aden to tell me everything you can about the inside of the Mountain. And is Anya still alive?”

 

_ Inside the Mountain _

 

The three men and Clarke stepped into a large enclosed space. “Don’t move, we have to get decontaminated.” Emerson demanded. Once the procedure was complete, they stepped through to the other side of the chamber and the men removed their bio-suits.

Dante was the first to speak, “Welcome to Mount Weather, young lady.”

“Clarke. My name is Clarke Griffin. What do you want from me? Why am I here?”

“You are here because the person you attempted to align your people with is a coward and a liar, she gave you up to save a boy. Do you see now that her people would never care for yours? I can offer something else.”

Clarke scoffed. “What could you possibly offer me?”

“Come let's walk. Cage, Emerson you may leave us.” The other men made their way down the opposite side of the hallway as Clarke and Dante started moving to. ”This was once an emergency operation center, designed to withstand full nuclear annihilation of the outside world. Obviously, we didn't need protection from that.” They made their way into a waiting elevator. As they went down to level 5, they were silent. Once the doors opened again, it was as if it was Dante's cue to speak. “I was just a boy when the war started, but I can still remember being outside, the smell of rain, the feel of grass between my toes. It was wonderful.”

“Then why aren't you out there now? Why keep yourselves locked away?”

“You know why Clarke. The sickness is still out there.”

Clarke looked to the old man. He had sad glassy blue eyes and his white hair really aged him. “Dante, the outbreak is gone. There is no more Ebola.” She said softly.

“That's not true Clarke and you know it. You are all just immune. Something makes you immune and my people don't have access to that. Emerson, when he went out a few years back, was lucky. We kept him in the decontamination area for 3 days. Luckily he wasn’t infected.” He demanded. “Before that, we sent someone out, without the bio suit. He was to make contact with the numerous people in the area and test to see if it was safe to come top side. When he returned he was bleeding from everywhere. We didn't even allow him to come back in. I can show you the video, later if you like, so you can see I am not lying.”

“I think that would be helpful. So you said you have a plan? What is that?”

“Well, Lexa’s people are the only ones who dare to venture anywhere near here. We would like to move our people outside, and my doctor assures me that as long as we don't come in contact with any people, we should be okay.”

“So you need Lexa’s people gone in order to accomplish that.” She deduced. “How do you plan on doing that? And what's this all have to do with me?”

“Well, this site comes armed with missiles. Our plan is to launch half of our payload, and wipe TonDC off the map.” Her eyes widen comically large at Dante’s statement. “And as far as what it has to do with you? Well, your people are coming ashore, yes? I don’t want to wipe your people out if I don’t have to. You keep yours away from mine and we can share the land. Draw a boundary. With TonDC gone, there will be plenty of room. Oh and please don't think I am giving you an option here. We have long range missiles, you do anything to betray me and as soon as your ship comes toward shore, where you can see it, we will wipe it out, while we make you watch.”

“How do you know so much about me and my people?”

“Emerson didn't just leave dead bodies in his wake when he visited TonDC. He placed a bug in the lobby of the the Central Command.”

Clarke was dumbfounded. Her people are in jeopardy, the innocent people of TonDC were in jeopardy, and she wasn't really given a choice. “When?” she cleared her throat and clarified. “When are you going to strike?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Your people are okay with wiping out another, possibly two to survive?”

Dante nodded. “Our people voted for this with a 2-1 margin.”

“How many people to you have here?”

“About 300. Mostly people under the age of twenty one. Of the adults it was a vote of 97 to 41.”

Clarke heart sank at the prospect of her and Lexa’s plan to initiate the self destruction sequence they found in the plans. They would have killed over two hundred innocent people. “I have a request though. I want to be the one to pull the lever to end TonDC.”She pronounced coldly.

“Very well, you may rest in here for today and tonight. I will have someone retrieve you promptly at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Our surveillance shows that is the time when everyone is inside the city walls. I'll send Maya shortly with some food for you.” Clarke only nodded in return. She entered the room Dante provided. It had the bare minimum when it came to comfort. The room contained a bed, a sink, a table and chairs and a small half bathroom. Clarke took a seat and set her watch for five the next morning. She had just over 12 hours to figure out exactly what to do. She was lost in thought until a soft knock was rasped on the the door of her room. Two women entered after a moment. One in a lab coat and one younger girl with a tray of food.

“Hello, I am doctor Tsing and this is Maya. I'm going to be drawing some blood and after you eat lunch Maya will be staying with you to give you a tour of our facility.”

“Why are you doing a blood test?”

“To find out why you are immune of course.”

“Oh, right.” Clarke allowed her to take two vials of blood, even though she was positive there was nothing to find in it. After her job is done, Dr. Tsing left the room. Clarke regarded Maya for the first time, noting her dark hair and pale skin. She ate the food she was offered and asked for the tour she was promised. After a full tour of floors 1-4 Maya hesitated when they got back to level 5. Clarke has assumed they were just heading back to the room she was provided but Maya stopped her and pointed the other direction in the hallway. They came to a stop right outside a large double door. 

“Not everyone in here agrees with Cage’s plans, there are a multitude of bad ones.. But he's got his father convinced his are the only way to make it back outside. I think you should see this before you decide whether or not to make an alliance with them.” Maya spoke just above a whisper. She slid her access card through the panel, and the doors began to open. She and Clarke stepped inside and the blonde let out an audible gasp. 

There was row after row of cages. Each containing a person. They all look malnourished and incredibly frail. All but one that is, who just looked incredibly pissed.  Clarke breathed out with sigh of relief. “Anya.”

 

_ Outside the Mountain _

 

“So Anya is alive, and so are a lot of other Trikru who were taken? I can't believe it, Clarke was right. That's excellent news.” Lexa said to Lincoln as he finished his story.

Aden pulled himself away from his mother's side, where he had molded himself. “What are you going to do about it? Trade with the Mountain some more?” He was clearly angry as he stepped up to his Heda. “How could you betray Clarke like that? She is my friend. Our friend.” He gestured to everyone in the group. “Your friend. Hell, I am pretty sure she loves you.” Lexa’s heart broke at his words. 

“I know but -” Lexa’s words we cut off by a cracking sound.

 

***** _ Ark to Clarke Griffin, come in Clarke Griffin _ **.***

“Right now? Really?” Lexa sighed as she pulled the radio from where it was clipped to her belt.

***** _ This is Lexa, Commander of Trikru, Clarke is a little preoccupied at the moment. _ *****

***** _ Is she safe? _ *****

***** _ I think so, I hope so. _ *****

 

_ Inside the Mountain _

 

“Clarke what the hell are you doing here?” Anya yelled.

“Lexa traded me for Aden and Lincoln.”

“What!?!” Anya yelled even louder.

“Come on Anya, are you at least a little bit glad? I am far more useful in this situation that those two oafs.” Clarke jested. “And don't worry, I have a plan. It needs some amending now that I have seen this room, but a plan nonetheless. And I apologize but it requires you to stay in there a bit longer.”

“Then I guess I'll be waiting.” Anya huffed. “This is so demeaning, you know.”

“I think that is part of the point.” the blonde shrugged. “But I promise I'll get you out of there soon.”

“Maya, can you take me to one of the adults resistant to, well, this.” She gestured to the cages. Maya nodded.

“My father. He has voted against everything Cage has ever said.”

“Fantastic, let's go meet your pops.”

 

_ Outside the Mountain _

 

_ *Who are you, and where exactly is my daughter.* _

_ *My name is Lexa, I command my clan. Your daughter is currently, uh, meeting with another clan. You're her mother? Abby, correct?* _

_ *Correct. I need to speak with her right away.* _

_ *I understand ma'am. I will have her radio you back as soon as possible. I assume it is safe to do so now.* _

_ *She seems to have told you a lot about our people and her instructions, Lexa.* _

_ *We have spent the last few months discussing little else, ma’am. I will have her contact you soon.* _

With her final words, she clicked the radio off and clipped it back to her belt. Everyone in her group looked to her, dumbfounded.

“Shit.” She sighed heavily. “Come on let's go. We have things to do. Ryder I need you and Titus to move along ahead of us, take this note and the radio to Indra. No one else.”

 

_ Inside the Mountain _

 

The duo had made their way to Maya’s family's quarters. It was a multi-room quarter much like Clarke’s on the Ark, except for the ‘luxury’ aspect.

Maya introduced her father, Vincent, to Clarke. She explained where she was from, what Dante had ‘offered’ her, and began to tell him her plan. “We can't allow him to launch a single one of those missiles. We have to destroy this place.”

“How is that a solution? We have families here, children, people who oppose the Wallace way.” 

“I am not saying we kill anyone, what I am saying is we destroy the Mountain. I have seen the schematics, hell I know them like the back of my hand. I know several weaknesses that we can access now that we are on the inside. Getting in was the hard part. At 5:30 tomorrow morning I will be granted access to the control room, under the guise of being the one to pull the trigger and destroy TonDC. We have until then to get the children and the anti-Wallace supporters out. Once I have my finger on the proverbial kill switch, I will offer an out to the rest. There is a PA system here, I heard it earlier, I'll use that.”

“And we will be accepted top side? We won't be killed for being from the Mountain? And it's safe?”

“Besides wild animals, the only threat out there is this place.” Clarke sighed. “And as far as being accepted, you may run into a little animosity, but no one is going to hurt you. You’ll have to work, hard. That is what Trikru respects.” Vincent gave a sharp nod of understanding.

“So how do we get out of the facility without blowing your plan to hell? I mean, the Wallace's can't know we are gone.”

“Bring everyone one you can to the very conveniently located holding area on level 5 at 2am. I'll meet you there with the rest of the plan.”


	11. The Mountain II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession time. I said at the beginning that this was my first fanfic, and that is most definitely true. This is also the first thing I have ever written for fun. If any of you want to hit me up with some constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated.

_ Several hours later _

 

Clarke made her way back to the holding room. The door was propped open slightly allowing her access without a key card. When she entered, she found several dozen adult, an abundance of teenagers and a large number of children. She found Vincent and Maya quickly. “Are there alarms on these cages?”

“No, and the keys are hanging right there.”

“This is my favorite room in this whole place. It's like Christmas.” Clarke chuckled.

“Hey! Not cool, given the circumstances.” Anya yelled from her spot.

“Sorry Ahn. But you have to stop and appreciate when the enemy hands you everything you need on a silver platter.” She grabbed the keys from the hook near the door and made her way to Anya. As she unlocked the cage she continued explaining. “See, they put everyone of our people in this one room, locked them up but left the keys, didn't leave me monitored at all, assumed I would turn into a homicidal maniac because Lexa betrayed me, and also this room leads out to the mine tunnels that are our escape. It's all too good.” Clarke was grinning from ear to ear. “And, icing on the cake? I get to save you. Don't think I am ever letting you forget it.”

“Great.” Anya mumbled as she stepped out of her small prison. Clarke handed the keys over to Vincent.

“Okay let's start getting these prisoners out of these cages. They look weak and malnourished, so they may need help moving, if you are able bodied, please do what you can.” Clarke commanded.

Clarke looked around toward the back of the room for the door from the schematics. She found it behind several large crates stacked nearly to the ceiling. She called Anya over and they began moving the crates to unblock the door. It took about an hour of everyone working together to get all the prisoners out and on their feet.

“Alright everyone, this door leads to an old mine tunnel and out to the forest surrounding the complex. Whatever happens behind you, I need you all to keep moving forward. Don't stop, one of my people will lead you back to TonDC.” Anya shouted. She and Clarke helped the last Trikru warrior to his feet. Everyone started moving through the door and down the one flight of stairs. It was slow but steady. Maya was in the lead and opened the door at the bottom of the stairs with her key card. It took about half an hour for everyone to file out of the room and into the tunnel. Anya and Clarke each with an arm around the man were the last to step down the stairs. They were met, just on the inside of the door, with bright green eyes shining proudly.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed out quietly, she moved out from under the warrior so that Anya was bearing all of his weight. She came to a stop right in front of Lexa and looked around to see if there was anyone else near or watching. She brought her eyes back up to meet beautiful green ones, then leaned forward and kissed her girl.

“I was so worried about you.” The brunette whispered, as she placed her palm on Clarke's jaw, thumb brushing over her cheek. Clarke brought their lips together again, then rested her forehead against the older girl’s.

“I'm fine, but there has been a new development, and we have to destroy the Mountain.” She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and kept their foreheads together.

“God's, you two are gross. I think I'll take the cage back over having to witness this.” Anya interjected.

“Makes me miss my wife even more, actually.” The warrior spoke.

“Clint.” Lexa reluctantly pulled away from Clarke. She leaned out of the doorway and motioned for someone to come over. As Lucy made her way in, she stopped in her tracks. Tears began running down her face instantly and she lunged to wrap her arms around her husband. Aden was next through the door and repeated the same actions as his mother.

“Dad!”

“Aden! My boy! Look how grown you are!” Clint choked out through tears of happiness.

Anya, Lexa and Clarke stood by and watched the family reunion with pride and joy.

“No matter what else happens today, let's not forget this moment. Our fight is not over.” Lexa announced after allowing the family a few moments. “Lucy, please lead everyone back to TonDC. Indra is awaiting your arrival. As you make your way out, please send Gustus and Lincoln back in here. Everyone else is to accompany you to the city.” She received a stiff nod and a thank you. “Are you well enough to continue this fight?” she looked to Anya.

“Of course. What's the plan.” Lincoln and Gustus stepped through the doorway and joined the women.

“Well the plan was to get you two, and any other Trikru out then come back through this tunnel later and take the Mountain by force. But I can see we have already deviated from that.” Lexa said smiling at Clarke. “So what have you learned since your entry?”

“Both Wallace's are convinced that the outbreak is still viable. They were keeping our people locked up to run experiments on them to find out why they are immune. Dante says they have missiles and they are going to use them to strike TonDC in just a few hours. He offered a truce between his people and the Ark if I chose to help them. To gain access to the control room I asked to be the one to pull the lever and launch the missiles.” All of the Trikru warriors nodded in understanding. “I had Vincent and Maya round up as many innocent people as possible. Children, teenagers and people who firmly disapproved of the Wallace tactics. Now the rest of the plan is to get into the control room, access the PA system tell everyone the truth about the outside, allow them time to exit then hit then flood the place. I’ve been thinking about it, and I don’t think we should blow it to pieces. We could need it later for something. Everyone okay with that?”

“No, not really.” The Trikru warriors all spun around to the landing of the stair case. Cage Wallace was there with 6 guards. All seven of them had their guns pointed down at the warriors. “Now this is interesting, the Grounder Queen and what, her Princess? Uniting the kingdoms and bringing peace to all the lands.” Cage snarled. “I don't think so, that's not how this story plays out. Hands up everyone. Clear them of weapons.”

His men did as they were told. Then they forced Lexa and her people back upstairs, to the control room, where Dante and Emerson were waiting. Upon entering the room, Clarke began to study the screens at the front of the room, showing all of the surveillance cameras they had set up. “Ah Lexa, I see you tried to pull a double cross. How's that working out for you?” Her only response was clench of her jaw. “I'll give you another choice. Would you like to die before or after I annihilate your little city?” Lexa’s face remained emotionless, Heda mask firmly in place. She stared Dante down, attempting to make him squirm. “How about this. You bow before me, right here, right now. Swear your allegiance to me and I will let you and your friends here leave?”

“I am Heda. I bow to no one.”

“We'll see about that.” One of Cage's men replied as he attempted to grab Lexa and force her to her knees. She reversed the grip he had on her wrist and spun him around, holding his arm behind his back, she she moved she pulled the gun from his side holster and pointed it at his head. It seemed as though the other three Trikru warriors were linked mentally to her. All three of them pulled similar moves and we're left in the same position. Clarke on the other hand, apparently did not get the memo. She was stuck in her guards grasp. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her.

“Whoa man, can you point that thing somewhere else please? Point it at her, she has your buddy. I’m just standing here.” Clarke pointed to Anya who rolled her eyes. Once the guard sticks his arm out to full extension, gun pointed to Anya, Clarke makes her move. She reached with both hands and grabbed the elbow of the guard pushing upward, and ducked underneath his arm, pulled down, slid her hand over his removing the gun, then stepped behind, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pointing the gun at his head.

“Now things are interesting.” Lexa smirked at Cage. “Let's test some of your loyalties, shall we? Clarke, use the PA system, tell the people what is offered to them.” Clarke moved her captive forward to one of the microphone on the nearest desk in the control room. 

“Make this work, will ya?” She said to the technician sitting in front of it. Once the loud beeping sound announcing a transmission stopped Clarke began her speech. 

_ “Residents of Mount Weather, this is Clarke Griffin, resident of TonDC, ambassador of the people of the Ark. I am an here, with the Heda of Trikru to tell you that you have been lied to. You have been manipulated into believing the ground level isn't safe, that it isn't survivable. Those are lies. For years, President Wallace has been abducting Trikru’s people in hopes of finding their ‘immunity’ to the outbreak. These people have been beaten, tortured, subjected to medical experiments and killed. There is no immunity to the outbreak. But the threat of the outbreak has been neutralized for nearly fifty years. The land above is perfectly safe, and the Heda and I are inviting you all to come up, live in peace and flourish. If you would like to do so, please make your way out of the facility using the tunnels on level 5. You have 30 minutes before we rescind our offer.” _

“Can you please put up all internal cameras?” The blonde asks the technician. He complied and they all watched as person after person maked their way down to the tunnel.

“Interesting indeed. Let's test some more.” Lexa was still smirking. “Anyone in this room have children?” Several of the men shake their head in the affirmative. “All the children have been removed from this site. Anybody want to join them? The door is right there.” All of the technicians get up and start to move toward the door.

“Whoa, not you buddy… what's your name?” Clarke asked the, so far cooperative, tech.

“Kevin.”

“Alright Kevin. I need you to hang out here with us, we still need you for a few things, but I promise, your desire to join us is noted.” She said with a pat on his shoulder.

“Um, ma'am?” The guard being held by Anya spoke. “Can my desire to leave be noted as well?”

“Of course. Anyone else?” All of the guards respond with a yes. Clarke smiled wide and looked back to Lexa.

“Excellent, now it's just you three.” Dante, Cage and Emerson all looked at each other, then back to Lexa. “Now, here is my offer. You three will bear the burdens of your people. You are quite obviously the organizers and instigators of the purge you have attempted to commit. Put down your weapons, surrender yourselves to my authority. We will take you back to TonDC to sentence you for your crimes. I will be fair and impartial to you, and call the leaders of all 13 clans to hear the case against you.”

“And if we refuse?” Dante questioned.

“I let Anya shoot the two of you for putting her in a cage, and I shoot Emerson for what he did to my parents.” Lexa snapped. “Your choice.”

After several tense moments Emerson and Cage exchanged a look, and both lowered their weapons placing them on the floor and kicking them forward, then they dropped to their knees and placed their hands on their heads. Cage looked up to his father. “Dad, come on. What are you doing.”

“I can't go out there son. I can't die like that. You know it's not safe. I am sorry. But I can't. I refuse your deal.” His gaze met Lexa’s and he tensed.

Lexa looked to Anya with a solemn nod. “General. Blood must have blood.”

“Your fight is over.” Anya muttered as she squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit its intended target and Dante's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

“You four make yourselves useful and cuff the prisoners, grab their weapons and Dante's body. The Head of the Mountain, will be burned in a pyre before the feast tomorrow night.” Lexa ordered the guards. “All of you make your way out of the Mountain. Go up to level one and out the airlock. Kevin, Clarke and I have a couple more things to do, then we will meet you out there.”

“Alright Kevin, this is your moment to shine. I need you to close all air ducts and open the fire suppression system on all levels. But I need you to program it to not turn off.”

“That will flood the entire place and it won't stop until it's fried all the computers.” Kevin responded.

Lexa and Clarke shared a look. “We know.” they responded in unison.

“Okay give me a few minutes.” it took Kevin about twenty minutes to do what needed to be done. “Alright, it should be ready. All you have to do now is pull that lever.” He pointed to the handle on the terminal opposite him.

“Together?” Lexa questioned.

“Together.” 


	12. Cool Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who celebrate, happy post Thanksgiving. May your "Black Friday Deals" be epic.

Finally outside and soaked to the bone, the two women and Kevin joined the others in the small field. It took about an hour and a half for the group to get back to TonDC. Once they arrived they found the most organized chaos anyone of them had ever seen.There was a temporary triage area set up where the Trikru from the Mountain were getting checked by Nyko and a few other volunteers. A makeshift kitchen was also set up and everyone was being fed breakfast. Indra spotted the team as soon as the made it inside the gate. She and Titus rushed over. “Heda. Welcome back, and fine work.”

“Thank you Indra. But it most definitely was not all me.” Lexa responded with a knowing look to Clarke.

“Oh I know. The Trikru from inside the Mountain won't stop talking about Wanheda.”

“Wanheda?” Clarke questioned. 

“The Commander of Death.” Indra replied. “They say death bends to the will of no man, but you looked all of their deaths in the face, and ordered it away. You saved them.”

Clarke was speechless. She had no idea how to respond. Suddenly she was incredibly overwhelmed and exhausted. All she could bring herself to do was to stare, slack jawed at Indra. 

“Well, I guess you got your wish, Blondie.” Anya joked as Clarke looked to her, completely confused. “Finally got a cool nickname.”

“I, uh, I need some time.” She finally spoke out as she turned to walk toward the north tower. Lexa looked to her with concern in her eyes.

“Indra have these men locked up. We will be holding a trial, so please send someone to inform the other clan leaders. Flokru first, they may be able to send support for these people. We, all of us,” She gestured to the team she had brought.“are going to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, we will have a feast in honor of the fall of the Mountain. Those four men are carrying the body of their president. Prepare a pyre for him as well.” Lexa pronounced with finality, then she made off after Clarke as fast as she could. She made her way to the tower, and quickly through the front door.

“Good morning Lexa.”

“Hey, Niylah. Did Clarke come through here?”

“Yeah about 5 minutes ago. I gave her some mint and lavender.”

Lexa didn't respond, just made for the elevator. Once she arrived on the tenth floor, she practically ran for the blonde's apartment. She entered not even bothering to knock this time. “Clarke?” She called as she shut the door. She could hear the water running for the tub. She approached the bathroom, finding the door not completely closed. “Clarke.” She breathed out as she pushed the door open. The blonde was sitting on top of the toilet seat, elbows to knees, head in her hands. Lexa moved in front of her lover and knelt down, placing on hand on each of Clarke's thighs. “Hey.” she spoke softly as she started rubbing small circles, as Clarke had for her after her nightmare. “Talk to me.”

She didn’t move or lift her head, just rattled off her thoughts outloud. “He didn’t even make sense, his plan was absolutely insane, full of so many holes. If he was, in fact, right about the outbreak still being around and his people being susceptible, he was still leading them to their death. It was asinine. And even more, we was willing to destroy both of our people, over five thousand between us, to save three hundred.” She paused and sighed heavily. “I. I've never.” Clarke looked up finally to meet caring green eyes. “I've never watched someone die before. I just need a little bit of time to process it, I think.”

“I get it, I do. This,” she pointed to the bath. “is a good start. Getting nice and relaxed. I told Indra we would be taking the rest of the day. I can stay here if you want or I can go. Whatever you need.”

“You. I just need you.” Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face pulling her up into a soft kiss. “Join me?” She said as she pulled back. Lexa nodded slowly and reached to turn the water off. Then she returned to her spot in front of Clarke, kissing her tenderly again, as she ran her hands up to the bottom hem of Clarke's shirt, tugging softly. Clarke got the hint and lifted her arms, allowing for the removal of the garment. They took turns removing an article of each other's clothing, trading languid kisses, until they were standing bare in front of each other. Lexa stepped into the bath water first, sliding all the way back to make room for Clarke to sit between her legs. The blonde did just the settling back into Lexa’s chest. The brunette wrapped her arms around the younger girl. They sat like that for a while, wordlessly. The water went from hot to lukewarm before either of them even moved.

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?” Lexa broke the silence. 

“Hmm. No, I don't think so.”

“Shame on me then. Because you are. Very.” Lexa dropped a kiss to the shoulder in front of her. “Very.” Another few kisses trailing up toward Clarke's neck. “Very beautiful.”

The blonde turned in her arms, and the next kiss was claimed by her lips. “Charmer. You know I can think of one other thing that helps people relax.”

The brunette raised her eyebrow, “Oh, really?” Clarke kissed her again and nodded, smirking against her lips.

“Cuddling, scientifically proven to boost oxytocin. Which helps you relax and reduces stress.”

It was Lexa’s turn to smirk into the kiss as she brought her hand up to Clarke’s cheek. “Well then. I think we can manage some cuddling. For science.”

Lexa woke a few hours later to blonde hair splayed across her face, and a warmth radiating from her chest. Clarke was safe, in her arms. For the first time in her life her people had no enemy. They could move about their land with no fear. They could help Clarke's people without risk. Clarke’s people. “Oh no.” she said out loud. Much louder than she meant to.

“What's wrong?” Clarke muttered, still half asleep.

“I may have forgotten to tell you something, a very big something, because I was caught up with everything from earlier.”

Clarke looked to her, clearly very concerned. She propped herself up on her elbows. “Okay well now you have my attention.”

“I am so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. But I, uh. I spoke with your mother.” Lexa winced at her own words.

“WHAT!!!!” Clarke's eyes went wide as she shouted her surprise. “When? What did she say? Where is the radio?”

“Right after you went into the Mountain. She only wanted to talk to you, said it was safe now, and Indra should have it. Clarke, I am so very sorry.” She pleaded.

Clarke let out a deep sigh, “It's okay Lex. I'm not mad, surprised yes. But not mad. The last 24 hours have been a mess.” She rolled out of the bed and went to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. She looked back to the girl still in the bed who still looked like she had kicked a puppy. “Seriously Lex. Don't worry, I am not mad, I still love you.”

Before she knew it Lexa was out of the bed and directly in front of her. “Say that again.”

“I'm not mad.”

“No, not that. The other part.”

“I love you.” She barely got the last syllable out before Lexa wrapped her arm around her waist and her other hand was slipped behind her neck pulling her into the most fiery kiss the two had shared. The others had been slow, timid, loving. But this was all teeth and tongue and passion. They only were forced to stop by the necessity for air. They rested their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.” Lexa breathed out. “I love you so, so much.” they stayed like that for another few moments.

“Okay, put some real clothes on. You're making think dirty thoughts and right now I have to think about my mom.” The blonde made a gagging noise. “Please, never let me have to say those words again.”

Lexa chuckled in response, “I'll be ready in a minute.”

They made their way out of the tower, and back toward the chaos near the front gate. Indra was directing several people to build more tents in an unoccupied part of field near the wall. They had already built about twenty. Clarke caught sight of the radio clipped to her belt.

“Indra, hey, how's it going out here?” Lexa asked pulling Indra’s focus.

“You two are almost as bad as Anya.” She pointed to a tent where they were treating some of the Trikru. Anya was holding one of the older ones hand while Nyko cleaned her wound, which looked like a bed sore. “She scoffed when you walked away and said she didn't need a day off. Please tell me you two at least slept a little?” she narrowed her eyes to them.

“We did. What more do you need here?”

“I'm doing everything as your note instructed. Everyone has been given food, vitamins and water. We are working on the shelter part still. Clothing has been brought over and people are getting new clothes after they meet with Nyko. But he is overwhelmed. I need more doctors, I need a miracle.”

“I might be able to help with that.” Clarke replied. “I need that.” She pointed to the radio. Indra looked to her confused for a second, then handed it over. 

 

_ *Clarke Griffin to Ark, come in Ark.* _

_ *Holy tits. Clarke. Is that you and that sweet ass of yours?* _

_ *Raven?* _

_ *The one and only. You alright there? Your mom tried you hours ago.* _

_ *Yeah, I am great, long story. Look I really need to talk to her. Can you find her and put her on?* _

_ *Yeah sure, give me a few.” _

 

“Want to tell us what you and that ‘sweet ass’ of yours has planned?” Lexa questioned with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.”

“What's going on over here?” Anya interrupted the women's childish banter.

“Clarke is making contact with her people. They radioed while she was in the Mountain. And I uh, sort of forgot.” She looked to Clarke guiltily again.

The blonde rolled her eyes in response. “Lex, I said I am not mad.” 

 

_ *Clarke! Clarke! Are you there?* _

_ *Yeah mom, I'm here.* _

_ *Oh thank heaven. I was talking to someone else earlier. She said she was the leader of her clan and you were meeting with another clan. Is that true?* _

 

“Really Lexa? Meeting with another clan?”

“What did you want me to say. ‘Hello Mrs. Griffin, your daughter can't come to the radio right now because I fake traded her to the enemy and she very well could be being tortured to death for information for all I know.’ That would have gone over swell.”

 

_ *Yeah pretty much. Look I don't really think we need to discuss this over the radio right now. What I need are doctors. Any way you could send a few more lifeboats with half a dozen people trained in basic first aid or triage?* _

_ *What the hell have you gotten yourself into Clarke?* _

_ *Let's just say Lexa and I liberated a clan today, and there are about 80 people in need of a doctor. We only have 1 here, and some trainees. We need help.* _

_ *OK but I need to know your aren't being forced to say these things and we aren't walking into a trap.* _

_ *Okay, how do you want to do that?* _

_ *What was the last thing you said to me when you were leaving the Ark?* _

_ *May we meet again.* _

_ *Give me the coordinates and I will have a team there by sunrise, so 16 hours. I’ll bring supplies too.* _

 

_ “ _ Hear that Indra? You're getting the help you need.”

“Thank you Wanheda.”

 

_ *Mom, we have a pretty solid plan for bring our people ashore. But we need some engineers. Is…* _

_ *Your father needs to stay here. We are running on our last leg. But I'll bring Raven and a few others who can be very useful.* _

_ *Thanks Mom. See you soon.* _

 

“Alright you three. Off to bed. I know all of you will be along to greet the landing party. You need rest. Go now.” Indra shooed the three women. 

“Have Ryder ready a jeep and Tristan the bus.”

“Of course Heda. Now, goodnight.”

Lexa chuckled. “Goodnight Indra.”

Clarke turned to go back to the North tower, when a hand softly grabbed her wrist and tugged in the opposite direction. “I need clean clothes. Come on.” She followed the brunette into the south tower and up to the top floor. They made their way to the farthest room from the elevator, and Lexa reached out to open the door. As she stepped inside, Clarke took note of many things, the bareness of the walls, how there seemed to be nothing out of place, how clean it smelled. But the thing that caught her eye the most was a stack of doodles. Each one from a different day of meeting in Lexa’s office.

“You kept all of these?” Shock evident in her voice.

“Yes. You are incredibly talented. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“They are just doodles. Little nothing's. But you still kept them?”

“You may think they are little nothing's, but they all mean something. This one, was the day we had our first meeting. You asked me about our history.” Lexa picked a small scrap of paper with a little book drawn on it. The cover of the book had ‘TonDC by Heda Lexa” written on it.”And this one was from the say Aden interrupted us to tell us about the comic book Lincoln made for him.” This time she pointed to a little Captain America drawing. “And this one is my personal favorite.” She picked up a scrap with dozens of tiny hearts drawn into a bigger heart. “Do you remember when this was?”

“The day after my birthday.” Lexa hummed in agreement and slipped her arms around Clarke's waist. “You are a sap, you know that right?”

“Only for you.” She began to pepper soft kisses along the blonde's jaw.

“I was thinking about something you said in the Mountain. And I think we should talk about some things before my mother arrives.”

“Can we talk later? Right now, I just want to kiss you.”


	13. You Rang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Arkers head for land.

The next morning, the women met Anya, Tristan and Ryder at the vehicle storage shed at the north west corner of the city, just before dawn. It was a quick trip by vehicle to where the landing party should be arriving. The made their way as close to the water as the could with the vehicles, then walked the rest of the way, about five hundred yards. About ten minutes after the sun crested over the horizon, Anya pointed out four figures on the water. Ten minutes later the lifeboats were making landfall. Abby was the first one out of the boats and immediately wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. Anya was standing closest to them and after a few moments she cleared her throat lightly.

Clarke released her mother and stepped back slightly. She cleared her throat and began the speech she worked on with Lexa the night before. “People of the Ark, welcome to Trikru Territory. To my right is the leader of the Trikru people, and the Heda of all 12 clans, Lexa of Trikru. You may call her Heda or Commander. The Commander and I have already formed an alliance for our people, and we have devised a plan to bring everyone to shore. I would like to make it abundantly clear, that while we will remain our own clan, Lexa is our Heda. We will have our own leaders within our city, but ultimately she is the ruler of our land. Think of it like old politics. We'll have our own state with a Governor and she is the President. Does everyone understand?” 

“She is in charge. We got it, princess. Who are these other people?” Raven shouted from near the water.

“That is General Anya. She is a highly skilled warrior, so don't piss her off. Over there is Ryder and the other one is Tristan, also highly skilled warriors, but far less temperamental than Anya. Mom, want to give us a rundown of who you brought?”

“My name is Chancellor Abigail Griffin. Abby, please. And as far as medical staff I brought Jackson and Monroe. First aid trained and here to help Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Wells, Harper and Jasper. Engineers Raven and Monty. Security forces I have the David, Nathan, Brian and Marcus."

“Very well. We should move back to the city. I know several people who are looking forward to your arrival. They haven't slept in about 24 hours.” Lexa announced, face stoic as ever.

Ryder and Tristan help the Ark group by grabbing a couple bags of supplies, as they move everyone toward the bus. Clarke stood near the door, as if she were in a receiving line. She waited to greet each person as they filed in. The first person to get to the bus was Bellamy. “Get much exploring done?”

Clarke laughed lightly, “No, not much. I have learned a thing or two though.” He just flashed a big smile as he stepped onto the bus. 

Jasper and Monty were next. They enveloped her in a tight group hug, told her not to worry they brought the moonshine, then jumped on the bus. Next were the people she wasn't too familiar with Harper, David, Nathan, Brian and Monroe. She shook each of their hand and thanked them for coming to help. Jackson was next, he wrapped her in a brief hug and wordlessly got on the bus. Marcus Kane was next and he didn't look happy. “I'm not so sure how much I like that you made all these arrangements with the Grounders-”

“Trikru. I don't like that term, Grounders. It feels uncivilized, dirty... savage. And what you are about to see will show you the opposite. Oh and Kane? If you didn't want me to make decisions for our people, you shouldn't have sent me here alone.” Marcus, nodded, looked away from her quickly and stepped inside the bus.

She was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug. “Clarke I am so glad you are okay. You are okay right? These people haven't hurt you?”

“Finn? I, uh I'm fine.” She pulled away from him as quickly as she could.

“I heard what happened from Raven and I was so worried. But that doesn't matter. I'm here now, you’re safe.”

“Finn what are you talking about? I am, and have been perfectly safe. You know what? I don't have time for this, get on the bus.” she pushed him lightly towards the open door.

Another, more familiar voice chimed in. “He's been going on nonstop about you and how great you are.”

“Wells! Please ignore him, we hung out exactly one time. But you! I've missed you.”

“Missed you too Clarke, we'll catch up later though.”

The last three of their group was standing off to the side talking with Ryder and Tristan. “Alright you three, let's go.” Raven shot over with a short, dark brown haired girl. She was the youngest of the group, but not by much.

“Hey Princess, this is Octavia Blake.”

“Blake? Like Bellamy? No one on the Ark has siblings. Oh…. If you were a secret, then oh.”

“Yeah. Let's not talk about the last I don't know 17 years, please.” She responded as she made her way to the bus.

“She's cool, trust me. I'm a professional.” Raven smirked.

“Whatever you say, Raven.”

“You are slowly replacing your mom as my favorite Griffin, you know that?”

“Get on the bus Raven. We have lives to save, to build!” Abby grabbed Raven by the shoulders and steered her towards the door. “You coming Clarke?”

“My ride is the Jeep, but I'll see you again in about 20.” Abby looked to her, slightly hurt, but nodded and boarded without further discussion. Tristan boarded the bus and hopped into the driver seat. Clarke made her way over to the Jeep where Lexa and Anya were sitting, waiting for the bus to be loaded. “Hey, you guys ready?”

“Yeah. You aren't riding with them?” Lexa responded from the back seat of the open top jeep. She stood and offered Clarke a hand to hold on to as she climbed up the side and into the back seat with her.

“Why would I do that?”

“They're your people.” Lexa stated simply.

“You're my people too.” Clarke responded softly as she intertwined their fingers and leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by someone on the bus.

Both vehicles roared to life and began pulling away from the beach.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ryder spoke up. “Wanheda, who was that boy that made you uncomfortable?” Clarke looked to him with wide eyes, and a shocked expression. He caught this look in the rear view mirror. “Am I out of line for asking, Wanheda?”

“No! No of course not Ryder. I, um, I just haven’t ever heard you say more than ‘Yes, Heda’ in the entire four months that I have been here. You caught me by surprise.” All four occupants share a laugh, before Clarke continued. “His name is Finn Collins. He and I met in the cafeteria on the Ark. We talked a bit and hung out alone once, and there was some definite flirting." She met Lexa's eyes with a look that conveyed there was nothing to be jealous of. "He’s sweet. Nice guy. But he seems a little….. Overzealous.”

“You looked confused by something he said, what was that?” Ryder continued his questioning.

“This guy doesn’t miss much either Lex, maybe you should put him in charge of interrogations or something.”

“Maybe I should.” The leader laughed. “He asks good questions.”

“He said, ‘I'm here now, you’re safe.’ I told him I haven’t been in danger this whole time.” Anya and Lexa exchanged a look.

“Anya, I would like you to assign each of the Arker’s a Trikru counterpart, someone to guide them through transitioning to our way of life.”

“Of course Heda.”

“Once we arrive back in town, I would like you, Ryder, to lead the team of people here to provide medical assistance to Nyko. He can assign them as he sees fit, but hang around and help too.”

“Yes, Heda.” The four share a laugh again.

“You and I will get the rest of the team settled in some tents and their stuff stored away. We still have a feast to prepare for, so I think we should sit everyone down tomorrow and go over the what we have come up with. What do you think?”

“I think my mom needs to be there. As long as Nyko is okay, I am fine with that plan. Hey, Ryder! Flick that little tab on the rearview, huh?”

“Sure thing, Wanheda.” He did as he was told. Lexa was confused, so she turned to look at her, and was met with a chaste kiss.

The older girl smiled. “What was that for?”

“We are about to be bombarded with people for who knows how long. I am not sure when we will have a moment alone again.” 

The brunette laughed. “Clarke, we aren’t even alone now. You know that right?”

“Yeah, but your people are and I quote from one of them ‘fiercely loyal’, Ryder won't say anything and Anya is too grossed out to repeat it.”

Anya looked to the pair with a smirk. “She’s not wrong. We are two miles out from TonDC.”

Indra was waiting for the group at the gate. She was accompanied by a woman that Clarke did not recognize. “Who is that?”

“Luna, leader of Flokru. Looks like she finally made some time to visit. We still need her help with a few things so it’s good she’s here.” Lexa explained as the vehicle came to a stop. “Luna, welcome.”

“Hello Heda. Word has spread quickly of the fall of the Mountain. I brought some people to help. We will be offering shelter to any displaced.”

“I see why she is your favorite of the clan leaders, Heda.” Clarke added.

“Luna, this is Clarke, she is the ambassador for the people of the Ark. She is the one I wrote you about.” They waved to each other. “We have many things to discuss with you, but that can wait until tomorrow. We have a feast to prepare for to remember the victims of the Mountain. Thank you for your swift assistance.”

“Of course Heda. I know I would received no less from you, should the situation be reversed.” She received a nod in the affirmative to her hypothetical.

“We are going to get Nyko his help and get the Arkers settled in. Ryder, head straight for the triage tent.”

Once they were close, Nyko stepped out. The vehicles parked on either side of the large tent. Tristan and Ryder grabbed the red bags with the embroidered blue and white star of life symbol.

“Abby, you and the medical volunteers will be working with Nyko. He is our city’s doctor. He has a couple trainees and other volunteers from Flokru, but you and Jackson will be the only other actual doctors. I would like to thank you all for your services. The rest of you will be coming with me and Clarke. We will be showing you to your temporary living quarters. I would like to apologize in advance for the… lack of comfort. As you can see, we have been unexpectedly inundated with people with various different needs.” Lexa explained to the crowd.

“It’ll probably still be better than my last place on the Ark.” Octavia shouted, causing Clarke to frown. She could only imagine what the girl was talking about. Lexa looked to Clarke with a similar frown. The blonde shook her head, indicating now wasn’t the time to discuss what Octavia meant, so Lexa continued. “Tonight, we are having a feast in celebration of the defeat of the Mountain, and in mourning of the victims of the past years. So, all discussion about the future site of Arkadia will happen tomorrow.”

“Arkadia?” Several people questioned in unison.

“That’s the name for our future home. You guys like it?”

“It’s perfect Clarke. Now, let’s get going.” Abby responded as she made her way to Nyko. “Hello, I am Abby, this is Jackson and Monroe, she our third year student. We also have several people trained in first aid. Where do you need us?”

“For now, I’ll put you three to work. Heda, Luna brought me three people to help as well. The rest of these people can be used to ready tents or the feast if you would like.”

“Very well Nyko. Ryder will be staying as well. If you need anything, have him inform Indra.” Nyko nodded and stepped back into the tent, motioning for the three to follow.

“General, you may be dismissed. Clarke and I will take it from here.”

“Of course Heda. Do you need Tristan or may I utilize him?”

“Tristan, join the General.”

“Alright, everyone else. Follow me.” They walk toward, what was essentially, the tent city on the opposite side of the field. Clarke turned to walk backwards so that she could address the crowd as she walked. “So this is the city of TonDC. The four towers you see are the main housing. In them there are 560 apartments, there are approximately eleven hundred people living in the city currently. Not including the nearly four hundred we brought in yesterday.”

“What exactly happened yesterday?” Raven asked front near the front of the crowd.

“It’s a long story, but I can give you the quick version we-”

Her story was quickly cut off by shouting. “Clarke! Clarke!”

“Aden?” She managed to get out before she was nearly tackled by Aden. He wrapped her in a tight hug. “Ooof. Hey kid.” She returned his hug. Wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders. When he let go, he noticed the new people in the group and straightened his posture. “I’m not complaining, but what brought that on?”

“My dad is home, thanks to you.” He said as he glared at Lexa slightly. Clarke noticed.

“And Lexa. She was a huge part of that.”

“She betrayed you.” Clarke looked surprised. She looked at Lexa to explain.

“Aden, I didn’t betray Clarke for real. We planned it to go almost exactly the way it did. We just acted like I betrayed her.” Lexa explained. “I would never betray an ally.” She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Especially her.”

“Oh. Really?” The girls nodded. “I apologize Heda. My behavior has been less than honorable in the last two days.”

“Aden, you know how I feel about your potential. Please never feel afraid to question any of my decisions, respectfully of course.” She smiled slightly, attempting to convince him that she was not upset.

“Thank you Heda.” He turned to the crowd, who was watching the exchange intently. “Hello, my name is Aden of Trikru. I am Night Blood to General Anya of Trikru. Welcome to TonDC.” The crowd all greeted with a quick hello.

“Aden, what is your assignment today?”

“I am to get a head count of the returned Trikru and the people of the Mountain who wish to participate in the feast, Heda.”

“Why wouldn’t someone want to participate in a feast?” Finn asked like it was the craziest thing he had heard.

Seeing it as a teaching moment, Lexa looked to the child for the answer. “Aden, what do you think the answer to that question is?”

He thought for a moment before responding. “Some people may not want to participate out of guilt for being apart of the reason so many Trikru have died in the past years. Guilt is a heavy burden.”

“Correct. Thank you Aden. You may be dismissed.” He nodded to his Heda and started off toward the tents.

“Smart kid.” Raven assessed.

“Don’t tell Lincoln, but I think Aden is my favorite.” Clarke announced.

“I’m sure he would be quite upset if he heard that.” Lexa turned toward the tents and made for them again.

Clarke dove right back into her spiel about the city. “Where was I? Oh yeah, the Mountain. Trikru came here from Polis a little over two years after the outbreak. They built a society, that is really quite impressive. They found 11 other settlements in the wide vicinity. There is peace between these 12 clans, but right in the middle of Trikru land, was Mount Weather Emergency Operation Center. The leader was convinced that the people who were able to live above ground were somehow immune to the outbreak.” Clarke panted. “Walking backwards is way harder than forwards. Anyway, he was abducting Trikru who entered into what they would eventually designate as the RZ or Red Zone. He used them to perform experiments on to figure out how to recreate the immunity for his own people.”

“Sounds like a nut job.” Octavia shouted.

“He was, but his fight is over now. His body will be burned tonight at the feast. His death and the trial of his two conspirators will bear the full brunt of the revenge of the Trikru. No other Mountain dweller will be held responsible.” Lexa added.

“You just killed him? No trial?” Marcus asked.

“He had the option to surrender himself, he chose death.”

Marcus nodded. “I see.”

Clarke took back over. “These are your tents. That building over there is the gym and shooting range. There are bathrooms located in the rear of the building. Should you need anything that is not already provided, please inform the attendant at the lobby desk in the south tower. Tower attendants have this magical ability to have exactly what you need. Go ahead and go in. We will give you guys a bit to get settled.” 


	14. Feast of Fools

“Hey Clarke, we have a slight problem.” Octavia said as she exited the Arker’s tent about ten minutes later.

“What’s that?”

“There are 14 cots in there, and it’s pretty damn tight already. But there are 15 of us.”

“Did you already claim one?”

“Uh. No. I’m sort of used to sleeping on the floor, so I was going to-”

“Octavia.” Clarke sighed. “No, you’ll stay with me. My apartment has a second bedroom.”

“What? No. Let your mom take that and I’ll stay down here.”

“My mom will want to stay with her people. And something tells me that you aren’t as attached, am I right?” Octavia nodded. “Okay then. Welcome to your new life on land. You don’t have to hide anymore, you can go wherever you want. You are free.” After a brief second of silence between the two, Clarke called over a Trikru girl. “Tris, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course Wanheda. What do you need?”

“Please take Octavia’s things to my room in the north tower. Room 1004.” The girl did not respond, only grabbed the bag Clarke pointed to and started off north.

“Thank you, Clarke. I’m going to tell Bellamy what’s up.”

Lexa made her way from where she was standing. “That was very kind of you, Clarke.”

“There is one thing about the Ark that we never discussed Lex.” She sighed. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Octavia was still inside the tent, out of earshot. “I honestly never even thought of it. I told you about the crime thing, with the penalty of being floated?” Lexa nodded. “Well, because the people who were originally in charge didn’t want to deal with the possibility of over-population they made it a crime to have more than one child. Octavia is Bellamy’s sister.”

“Oh.” The brunette said simply, casting her gaze down to the dirt. “So it was a crime for her to even be alive.” It was a statement, so Clarke did not feel the need to respond. “I think she should be paired with Indra.”

“Why?”

“I won’t tell Indra’s story for her, but I think she could have some insight that would be helpful to Octavia.” Clarke nodded in understanding.

“Okay I think we are all ready.” Kane announced as he stepped out of the tent, everyone else filing out after him.

“Princess, why does baby Blake get to room with you? I would obviously be way more fun.” Raven said as she waggled her eyebrows at Clarke.

“Wait, what? You don’t even know her! You know me. I could have roomed with you.” Finn added.

“First off, Finn. No. Secondly Heda, Raven should be paired with Anya. Thirdly, my decision about who lives in my apartment is not up for discussion. Now, let’s go.”

The Arkers got a full tour of the rest of the city. They each asked several questions to which Lexa answered as best as she could. Questions like how they restored power or running water to the city. How many varieties of crops they had. How they fueled their vehicles. Where they got their livestock. The last question was posed by David Miller. “Why the walls?”

“They were built when the Mountain first started taking people. It created a surefire safe zone. Now, it seems, we won't be needing them. And once we are done assisting you with Arkadia, we may expand our city as well.”

“I see. So all of the clans are united under your leadership? How did you manage that? You're so young.”

Lexa tensed slightly. “My mother was Heda before me. She laid the foundation for the coalition. Her death was what finally lead to everyone agreeing.” She looked to Clarke before she spoke again. “I have also been told I am a great negotiator.” The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes in response. 

They finally reached the dining hall. Instead of entering the building Lexa lead them around the back side. There was a large unused plot of land behind it. The tables that were inside before were now outside and more had been added. There were easily a hundred of them. At the back side of the field near the wall, there was a large wooden pyre that would be used later that night. Indra and Luna caught sight of the group and made their way over. 

“Heda, Wanheda.”

“Hello Indra, Luna. Status update?”

“We have nearly 20 pigs roasting near the stables. Caris is going, what was the term you told me that I liked Clarke, balls to the wall?” 

“Yeah, that's it. What it's a technical term?” Clarke defended herself to Lexa’s judgmental look.

“It is. Pilots used it when going full throttle. Max RPM.” Raven interjected.

“See?”

“Alright, you two. Anyway. We are right on track for a 2pm start Heda.”

“Fantastic. Have you seen Anya?”

“She was with Lucy and Clint near central last time I saw her.”

“Please make sure there is enough room at the head table for everyone from the team that went to the Mountain. Everyone was instrumental. Oh and Maya and Vincent as well.” She turned back to the Arkers. “Okay everyone, we have about 3 hours before the feast will begin. It will go very late into the night. Feel free to roam about, speak to whomever you like, with the exception of the prisoners inside Central Command. No one, including my Generals, is to speak with them as of right now. If you get turned around, anyone should be able to get you back to your tent. If you are met with any wariness from my people, please do not take it to heart. You are free to go explore.” The Arkers disbursed, each having their own ideas of what they wanted to see more of. “Octavia, wait.” Lexa yelled. “I need to speak with you for a second.”

“Yes, Heda?”

“Octavia, this is Indra. She is one of my Generals and when I am not here, she is the ward of TonDC. I have asked Anya to pair each of the Arkers up with a person from Trikru, to teach you all about life on land. I would like Indra to be your mentor.”

“Thank you, Heda. May I ask why? Surely there is someone else of a higher status who would benefit from her knowledge. Wells, maybe?”

Indra and Lexa exchanged a disappointed look. Not disappointed in Octavia, but in the preconceived notion of a societal hierarchy. “There is no ‘higher status’ here, Octavia. No one person's life is more valuable than another. Even though we have titles, that doesn't mean anyone is more or less important. A farmer is just as important as a scout. You’re just as important as me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Heda. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Just learn, and learn well. You may carry on now.”

Clarke let out a yawn. “These feasts usually go late?”

“Usually into the early morning hours, yes.”

“Well I think I need a nap then.” Lexa nodded, as Clarke turned and headed toward the north tower. She looked back to see that Lexa hadn't moved. “You coming?” The brunette’s feet moved automatically to follow the blonde. She was several paces behind, but she didn't move faster to catch up, she just let Clarke lead the way. She didn't catch up fully until they were in front of the elevator in the tower. Once they stepped on and the doors shut, Lexa reached out for Clarke's hand. They stayed silent until the door shut to Clarke's apartment. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Lexa used their intertwined hands to her advantage, pulling Clarke back to her, so that they were face to face. She didn’t speak, only gazed into her lover’s eyes.

Clarke broke the silence between them. “Do you even know how incredibly sexy you are when you are in Commander mode?”

“I can’t say that I do. Do you know how sexy you are all the time?”

“You know what I think?” Clarke slipped her arms up to Lexa’s shoulders and interlocked her hands behind her head as Lexa hummed. “I think talk is cheap. I think you should show me how sexy you think I am.”

“Did you actually want to take a nap as well, or do I have the full three hours to show you?”

“As hot as that sounds, if you want me to survive this feast, I will need a nap.”

“Fair enough. I can work within those guidelines.”

“I'm also going to need a shower.”

“Well that just gives me a whole slew of ideas.”

Two and a half hours later Lexa was reluctantly waking the beautiful sleeping blonde next to her “Hey. Sleepyhead. Wake up.” Clarke stirred and buried her head into the side of Lexa’s chest, under her left arm.

“Five more minutes.”

“Hmm. Okay, but only because you did that one thing in the shower earlier.” She began running her fingers through blonde locks. “Did I manage it?”

“Manage what?”

“To prove to you how sexy I think you are.”

“Multiple times.” Clarke reached her hand up to Lexa’s waistline, and slipped it inside the fabric of her shirt scraping her fingernails lightly over the skin on her abs. She adjusted herself so that she was lying fully on the older girls chest, head just under her chin. She continued her light scratching. Lexa let out a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around her lover, then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I know Lex. I love you, too.” They stayed wrapped up in each other for several minutes before giving in to the demands of their political positions. They got up and got dressed in appropriate attire.

“Should we tell my mom that we are… well what are we calling it? We kinda just went all in. Dating? Girlfriends?”

“What do you want to call it?”

“I mean, I guess we are to the girlfriend stage. Is that what you want?”

“Clarke, the only thing I want is you. I don't care what we call it.”

“Lex.” Clarke breathes out, slightly overwhelmed by Lexa’s words.

“No, I mean it Clarke. As long as I have you.” She moved in front of Clarke and knelt, looking up into surprised blue eyes. “I swear fealty to you Clarke Griffin. I vow to treat your needs as my own. To support you in every way possible, and to love you as long as you'll have me.” Clarke extended her hand in a silent offer. When Lexa finally takes it, she is pulled to her feet and kissed passionately.

“Did we just get married?” Clarke joked as she opened the bedroom door, tossing a smile over her shoulder to the woman currently following her out of the bedroom.

“No. Do you want to?” Lexa smirked back at the girl.

“Not yet. Maybe someday.”

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. Clarke made her way to it and opened the door. “Octavia. Come in. I'll show you your room.”

“Hey Clarke. Heda.”

“Hello Octavia. When it's just us, you can call me Lexa.”

Octavia nodded. “Do you two do everything together?” She asked pointing between the two girls.

“Um, no. Not always. We were, uh. Napping.” Clarke stutters out.

“Oh.” After a second the realization dawned on her. “Oooh. I see.”

“Yeah, we try to keep as professional as possible in public. So there are only a select few people who know about our relationship. I haven't even had a chance to talk to my mom yet.”

“So, how serious are you guys? You know what. It's none of my business.”

“We are serious. Very serious. Fealty swearing serious.” She said with a smirk at Lexa.

“God damn it, Clarke.” Lexa threw her hands up dramatically.

“Lex, it was cute. Very romantic. I loved it, seriously. Octavia, you live here now. For a while anyway, until Arkadia is up and running so there is something you must know. Lexa is a giant sap when she is within the confines of this apartment.”

“That's it.” Lexa walked over and picked Clarke up over her shoulder. She walked back to the bedroom placed her on the bed. “You are on time out. 5 minutes while I show Octavia where everything is.” She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Both girls could hear Clarke break into hysterical laughter. Lexa smiled to Octavia who smiled right back at her, clearly amused by the two and their antics. “Your room is over here.” She pointed the opposite direction of Clarke’s room. Octavia opened the door and looked at the bed with a furrowed brow. “I think Aden may have slept in here a few times. You can trade Niylah down stairs for some fresh ones if you want.”

“No. No. This is fine. I am sure it’s fine.” the shorter girl rushed out.

“What is it then? What's bothering you?”

“I've just never had a real bed before.” Lexa looked to the girl after her answer and gave her a stiff nod.

“Clarke was right when she told you that you are free to be who you are now, that this is your new life. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“Lexxxxxxxaaaaaa. Can I come out now?”

“Okay let's go. Both of you. Time for the feast.”

The trio made it back to the celebration area in just a few minutes. A lot of people, well over half of the city, had already began to gather, as wine was already being poured. With the arrival of their Heda, everyone turned their focus to the head table. Indra came over and turned on a microphone and handed it to Lexa. She stepped up onto her chair so she could be seen by everyone.

“Everyone, please take a seat. Take a seat. Thank you. It is not customary for me to introduce myself at one of these events, but we have many, many new faces among the crowd so for the sake of them I will. My name is Lexa of Trikru and I am Heda of our people, and of the 12 clans.” She paused as the crowd hooted and hollered. “Thank you. When I was just a small girl, I remember my father telling me bedtime stories. There were two distinct kinds of stories he told ones from books and ones from memory. The ones from memory were always the most emotional ones for him and I didn't understand why until I was much much older. The stories from his memory always involved a faceless monster coming in the night and taking the hero's family away. When I was about 13, I realized every time he told me one of those stories, a Trikru warrior had gone missing in the Red Zone.” She paused and shook her head slightly. “To us, the Mountain was a faceless enemy. The some of you, the Mountain was home, to others it was a prison. Tonight, we celebrate the fall of the Mountain, for we are safe from the threat it once harbored. Tonight, we mourn the loss of those who did not come home. And tonight we welcome, not only our new allies from the Mountain but also from the Ark. For the fallen.” Everyone quietly took a drink of wine.

“To Heda and Wanheda!” Someone from the back shouted. An eruption of cheers glasses clinking lead to the next announcement. “Light the pyre. Tonight, President Wallace bears the burdens of the death he has caused. Tomorrow we will begin the era of freedom of the Mountain!” The crowd was silent once again. “The Trikru have always existed on the principle that blood must have blood, tonight that rings true.” More cheers and applause erupt. “Let the feast begin!”

A few hours after the speech Clarke has finally had her fill of the food. She leaned back in her chair and sighed dramatically. “Lex, I think I am pregnant. It's yours.”

“Clarke Griffin, I am too full to come up with something clever in response to that.” Clarke laughed heartily at her. That sat in silence, perfectly content, for several minutes. Clarke noticed her mother as Abby made her way to the head table. 

“Mom, hey! There you are! Have you eaten?” The blonde greeted as Abby sat in the chair next to her.

“I have. The food was amazing. I looked for you before the festivities started but I couldn't find you.”

“Lexa informed me that these things go very late into the night, so I went to take a nap.” 

“Ah that was very smart of you.”

“Mom, there is something we need to talk about real quick.”

“Of course honey, what is it?”

“Lexa and I, uh. Well. We are sort of…. dating.” Clarke mumbled.

“You're what?” Abby furrowed her brow, clearly trying to decipher her daughters jumbled words.

“Not sort of, we are full on 100% dating.” Lexa clarified.

“Right. That. 100%.” Clarke added sounding more confident now.

The older Griffin smiled at them both. “Well I am glad. God knows how I would long I would last if I had to deal with you two looking at each other the way you do and not be acting on it.”

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand under the table, and looked to her girlfriend. “I love her, Mom.”

“And she loves you back?”

“I do. Very much.” She smiled back at Clarke, eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

“Does everyone here know?”

“No, select few. Maybe half a dozen for sure.”

Lexa decided she should explain further. “It's not a secret, but it isn't something we are advertising either. There is nothing wrong with us being together, but I don't want either of our people to think I am only helping yours because of her.”

“Fair enough. I am happy for you sweetheart. I am sure I speak for Jake when I say I look forward to getting to know you, Lexa.” Abby rose from her seat. “Have you seen Marcus or Raven?”

“I think they both followed Monty and his moonshine that way. I introduced Jasper to Maya and for the first time in his life, he turned down the offer of moonshine.”

Abby laughed, “Okay, I am off to find them.” The two young leaders waved goodbye.

“Would you like more wine, Clarke?”

“Please.”

“I'll be right back.” Lexa made her way over to a crowded table, and Clarke watched as several people came up and thanked her. She was pulled from her surveying but a soft hand on her shoulder as some took Lexa’s seat beside her.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Hey, Finn. That seat is taken actually.” 

“It's okay Clarke. She isn't here right now, you don't have to pretend you care about her. That you don't care about me.”

“Finn, what on this good green earth are you talking about?”

“I know that you are playing her to get her to do what you need for our people. I get it. I understand.”

“Finn, you are wait out of line. And so very far from the truth.”

“Far from the truth? You're good at this, baby.” He moved to brush her hair behind her her ear, but she pulled away quickly.

“Don't touch me, and definitely don't call me baby. We barely know each other Finn. And I don't have feelings for you. I think it’s time you called it a night. I am going to chalk this up to the wine.”

“Princess, please. You don't mean that. Come here.” He reached for her again, but was interrupted. 

“You will address Wanheda with respect, and you will follow her commands.” Ryder bellowed, pulling Finn up out of his seat by the back of his collar. “Go, now.”

Finn sulked away, glancing back longingly at Clarke. She took a moment before she spoke to her companion. “Thanks Ryder. You speaking still surprises me though.” 

He laughed in response. “No problem Wanheda.”

“What was all that about?” Lexa asked looking between the two and over to the retreating form of Finn.

“Ryder is trying to woo me with his knight in shining armor skills and his broad vocabulary.”

“Ah. And how does your wife feel about that Ryder?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, she might high-five me. In the face. With a chair. I'll be going now. Good night Heda, Wanheda.” The girls both look to each other and laugh. “Goodnight Ryder.” They yell out in unison.

Lexa handed Clarke her cup of wine and offered her hand. “Shall we go find your people?” They end up finding the group of Arkers along with Lucy, Clint, Aden, Tris and Anya about twenty minutes and forty handshakes and thank yous later. Everyone seemed to be at the various stages of drunkenness. They were playing some sort of drinking game. “What's going on over here?”

Monty looped his arm around Clarke and smiled brightly. “Wonderful. Clarke I need help here.”

“With what exactly, Monty?”

“Well, I'm trying to have fun, and they all suck at quarters. And unless my memory is playing tricks on me, you happen to be the queen of this game.”

One hour, three full rounds and several other partial rounds that got interrupted by one drunken idiot or another and Clarke is quite buzzed. She started drinking water so she is not hung over in the morning.

“Having fun?” Bellamy asked her as she finished her sip of water.

“Oh yeah. This is pretty great.”

“I don't know what people like your mom or Kane will say, and I know I haven't heard your plan yet, but I want to preemptively tell you that you did a fine job. This place is truly impressive. And just knowing that this is all accomplishable is enough for me. I am not above a heavy amount of hard work.”

“Thanks Bell. You know, your little speech did help me you know. Helped me get the nerve to step out of that life boat and onto the shore for the first time.”

He smiled at her, big and bright. “Good to know. You know what else is impressive? The Commander.”

Clarke found her gaze fixed on Lexa who was having an arm wrestling competition with some of the children from the Mountain. Three of them were trying to get her arm to fold the opposite direction. “Yeah.” the blonde sighed. “She really is.” Lexa touched the kids arm to the table and won against all three of them. She immediately looked up and met Clarke's eyes, her own shining bright with amusement. She smiled wide at Lexa and got one in return. Then the kids were on her again. This time enlisting a fourth for the challenge.

“I also wanted to thank you for what you are doing for Octavia.” He turned so he was fully facing her, eyes sad and heavy, arms crossed over his chest. “I just want her to be happy, and something tells me she never will be with our people. But I really don’t want to lose her.”

She placed a soft, reassuring hand on his forearm. “I don’t think you’ll lose her Bell. She may not be around everyday, but she’ll still be your sister. She’ll still love you. But i think she needs to find herself and her place in this world.” She received a stiff nod from the shaggy haired boy with watery eyes.

Several members of the group came closer, and the two turned to them. “Okay Clarke. Everyone here wants to know something.” Raven announced. “And Anya already told me, but I need to know she isn't lying, because I sort of can’t believe it. What does Wanheda mean?”

“It means ‘Commander of Death.’”

“That's what they call you? Why?” Harper asked.

“The Trikru who were in the Mountain say that they were on death's door, and I saved them. I stared death in the face for them and commanded it away.”

“Whoa. That is pretty badass.” Raven noted.

“The things I had to do for a cool nickname.” She shook her head and bid everyone goodnight. She made her way over to Lexa and whispered in the brunettes ear. “I say the party is dead, you and me should revive it, back in my room.”

Lexa looked around and noted all the people watching the two of them. “Throw in some breakfast tomorrow, and you've got yourself a deal.”

Clarke smirked at her. “One hell of a negotiator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood Octavia's personality being so bold and bad-ass right out of the gate. Don't worry though, she will get there. You know.... Character growth and such.


	15. Arkadian Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan for readying Arkadia is revealed.
> 
> Fluff. World building. And some office sex. Not necessarily in that order.

Clarke thought she was the first to wake the next morning. Her head had been pressed to Lexa’s back, arm thrown over her waist and legs intertwined. She breathed out a contented sigh.

“Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?”

“Pretty sure it was good. I really don’t want to get out of this bed, though. How come you always get to be the little spoon?”

“It’s not ‘little spoon, big spoon’ Clarke, why does no one realise this?” Lexa huffed. “Its front spoon, back spoon. When you put dishes away, you don’t stack spoons of different sizes. That makes a mess. Would you like to be the front spoon?”

“Wow. You are a dork.” Lexa turned over in her arms to face her. “Like, giant dork.”

“What.” Kiss. “Ever.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “Me.” Another, much longer, deeper kiss.

“Hmmm. True. And I do believe I promised you breakfast.”

“But that requires getting up.”

“Also true, why don’t you shower while I cook and then I’ll go once we are done eating.”

“We could double up on that. Shower together, then cook together.” Lexa smirked as she kissed Clarke’s neck and collarbone. 

“As much as what you are doing right now makes me want to say ‘hell yes.’ Octavia lives here too now. We should probably keep the strenuous activities confined to the bedroom when we are here.”

“Fair. That means extra long showers at my place, though.”

“I accept the terms of your negotiation.” She laughed, rolling them over so that she was straddling Lexa. She leaned down and kissed her hard and quick, as she ran her hands over the brunette’s ribs, just below her breasts. Then she quickly hopped out of the bed completely. “Come on, front spoon. Up.”

The girls made their way out of the room. Lexa headed directly for the bathroom. Clarke went to Octavia’s door and knocked lightly. She could hear rustling inside the room, and a few moments later the door slowly opened. “Morning, I am going to make Lexa and I breakfast. Would you like some?”

“Morning, uh yeah. That sounds really good actually. Thanks.”

“No problem. Lex is in the shower, I am going to take one after I cook, then it’s all yours.” Octavia nodded in response and turned back to her room. Clarke began to walk away, when she was stopped by her name being called.

“Is Arkadia going to be like it is here?”

“If everything goes as planned, yes. It is going to take a while for everything to be up and running, but yeah. That’s the plan.”

“Good. I think I like it here. So maybe I’ll like it there too. Anything is better than before.”

“Octavia, we will be joining the coalition. You will be welcome in any of the clans, should you chose to live there. No one is going to force you to live in Arkadia. I meant what I said yesterday.”

“I know. Lexa said that too. I just... I think I need some time to adjust. Abby has only been Chancellor for a few weeks, Bellamy only trusted her not to float me or our parents. Seems he made the right choice.”

Clarke hummed and nodded. “You need time to process what’s happened. I get that. After breakfast, you should go downstairs and ask Niylah for a mint and lavender combo, and take a nice, long hot bath. That’s the best place to start. Helped me tremendously. And please remember, people are here for you and you aren’t stuck anywhere.” She turned and headed for the kitchen. She was nearly done preparing their meal as Octavia and Lexa both entered the dining area. She made three plates of eggs, toast and melon, then handed each of the girls one. They ate in silence. It surprisingly wasn’t uncomfortable. Clarke went to shower, leaving the two brunettes together at dining table. That sat in the stillness, each enjoying the calm for about 10 minutes.

“So what are my options as far as jobs around here?”

“Well, that is ultimately up to Indra. What would you want to do?” Lexa shifted so she was sitting straight up, elbows on the table with her fingers interlaced.

Octavia furrowed her brow. “I am not too sure it would be useful.”

“I can be the judge of that.”

“I’ve basically been locked up my whole life, my family pretending I don’t exist outside of our living quarters. I want to… run. Explore. See everything.” She sighed out deeply.

“I took you for the scouting type. We have people that do just that, Octavia. Please don’t just assume your ambitions are fruitless.” Octavia nodded to the other brunette as Clarke made her way out of the bath room, ready for the day.

“Everything okay here? You guys seem intense.”

“Everything is fine. Octavia, we will be meeting with your people at about 11am. I think you should be present. Indra will be there as well.”

“Of course. I’ll head down with you guys.”

They all exited the apartment and rode down in the elevator. They parted ways in the lobby, Octavia approaching Niylah at the desk, the other two making for the door. “Mint and Lavender!” Clarke tossed over her shoulder, as the door swung open.

“So I asked Luna to meet with us this morning, we can discuss those question you have for her regarding the port and the channel.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to challenge your mother for the Chancellorship? You have done all the work to ready this city for all of your people.”

“No. Absolutely not. First of all, WE - you and I,” She gestured between the two of them. “have planned a lot of things. But the actual work hasn’t begun. Secondly, and more importantly, if I were to be the Chancellor I would rarely get to leave Arkadia. Which in turn, means I would get to spend less time home.”

“If you are constantly in Arkadia, how would you spend less time home?” Lexa looked to her with a furrowed brow, completely confused by the blonde’s statement. She held the door of Central Command open for Clarke to enter first.

Clarke grabbed for her hand once inside, and pulled the taller girl close, hands falling to Lexa’s waist. “More time in Arkadia means less time here. With you.” She lifted up on her toes to push their foreheads together, and whispered. “You’re home to me Lex.” The brunette closed the distance and placed her lips on Clarke’s, starting a slow and tender kiss. After a few sweet seconds, Lexa pulls back and pushes their foreheads back together.

“And you say I am a sap.”

Clarke laughed. “Only for you, babe.” The wooden door began to swing open, and the two pulled back from each other.

“Oh gods are you two at it again?” Anya questioned.

“Don’t you for one second think that I didn’t see you chatting up Raven last night.” Clarke retorted. “Good morning Luna.”

“Morning Wanheda. I like her Heda. She’s got fire.” She replied looking between Clarke and Lexa.

Anya sighed. “Don’t tell her that Luna, it just adds to her ego!”

Clarke crossed her arms in front of her, across her chest. “Ego? Really.  _ You _ want to talk about ego? You know what. I’m going to go ahead and back off this one this time.”

“Why?” Anya looked at her skeptically with narrowed eyes.

A smirk started to creep its way onto the blonde’s face. “Well, I am not sure your ego has fully recovered from being locked away.”

“You walked into that one Ahn.” Lexa smiled and shook her head at the pair. “Come on everyone, into my office. Titus walked into the room from one of the back offices. “Titus, if any of the Arkers show up before we are done, set them up in the conference room.”

“Yes, Heda.”

About 2 hours later Luna and Anya made their way from the office to the conference room, closing the door behind them. Lexa and Clarke were sitting on opposite sides of the desk, in their usually spots. “My father always told me this story.” Lexa began as she rose from her chair and leaned on the desk, looking over the map. “He said one time, he went into the RZ when he was a teenager, to impress a girl of course. He said that right here, there is a beautiful waterfall. It has a deep pool at the bottom that would be just perfect for swimming.” As she spoke she pointed to the area on the map that she was talking about. Clarke rose for her position to look at the map as well. Lexa slowly moved from her side of the desk around to Clarke’s side. As she stepped behind the blonde she continued. “I think that we should take a day off after this. A day away from the city.” She leaned into Clarke’s back, slipping her hands on either side of the girl, onto the desk. She was effectively pinning Clarke in her spot.

“Oh really? And what exactly would we do on this day off?” Clarke replied with a smirk that Lexa couldn’t see due to their current position.

She reached one hand up quickly to brush the blonde hair to one side, then immediately placed it back on the desk. She brought her lips just above the newly exposed skin, before she spoke again. “Well, first, we would sleep in. And I mean for real, like past 930. Then we pack a lunch and hop in one of the jeeps and head for this supposed waterfall.” She brought her lips down and kissed the crook of her lover’s neck. “Then we would eat lunch and go for a swim. You would go in first of course, leading me in with a shake of those sultry hips and your husky voice.”

“Naturally.” Lexa kissed her skin again.

“Then, I would swim out to meet you in the middle of the pool, and we would stay there, treading water, kissing each other soft and slow. Until we couldn’t take it anymore, and we make for the shore.” Another kiss. “Once we get back to the blanket from our picnic, I would lay you down and slowly, and I mean painfully slowly, remove what little clothing you are wearing. Then I would kiss you from here.” She reached up and brushed her thumb across the blonde’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Then trailed her index finger softly down Clarke’s chin, down her neck, even more slowly down her sternum and stomach. The she paused just above the waistband of the girls pants and stilled her finger in its place. “To here.”

It took Clarke a few seconds to form any sort of response. She was incredibly turned on just by a simple touch and Lexa’s words. “Only to there?”

“Yep, I would stay right there, until you are so wound up that you beg me to continue. It would only take three words. Do you know what they are, Clarke?” She popped the ‘k’ in her name purposely, knowing exactly how much the girl in front of her loved it when she said her name like that.

Clarke shuttered at her name being said like that. “Please. Touch me.” She husked out. “Right now, Lex. Please.”

“Shhh Beautiful. I’ve got you. But you have to be quiet now.” She whispered 

 

_ Twenty minutes later _

 

“I am most definitely not complaining, because that was incredibly hot, but where did that come from?” Clarke was seated in Lexa’s lap, in the chair behind the desk. They had be trading slow, passionate kisses for a while, but now it was nearing time to meet with the Arkers.

“I could tell how stressed the thought of today has made you.” She ran her hands down the back of the girl in her lap. “I knew you needed to relax, and you always tell me how sexy you think my ‘Commander’ mode is. I just used it to my advantage. Do you feel more relaxed now, less on edge?”

“You know, every time you speak it's like you are purposefully giving me even more reasons to love you.” She softly brushed her thumb over the brunette’s cheek as she cupped her face with her hands.

“Oh it's intentional. I'm trying to make you love me so much, even Finn can see it.”

Clarke glared at her playfully. “You know, I see that smirk. I hate that I love that smirk. And that boy is crazy.”

“I mean, I get it, you are pretty irresistible. I mean really. Let's break it down. You are gorgeous, that's a given. You are highly intelligent. You're funny and kind and loving. Selfless, ambitious, charitable, friendly, sexy. Yeah, definitely sexy.” She kissed her girlfriend again, lingering in the moment, until Clarke pulled back slightly. “I love you, Clarke. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and it scares the hell out of me.”

“It scares the hell out of me too, Lex, because I was just thinking the same thing. I am so in love with you.”

A slight knock on the door pulled them from their moment. Titus didn’t enter, just yelled through the closed door. “Heda, Wanheda, the entire Arkkru has arrived.”

“Thank you Titus, we will be out in a moment.” Clarke stands from Lexa’s lap as she yelled back to Titus. “Come Wanheda. Let's show everyone our brain child."

They walk together out of the office and up the stairs into a large conference room they had prepared for this specific meeting. All fifteen Ark residents were already present as well as Luna, Anya, and Indra. Everyone was standing around the room, talking to one another.

“Welcome everyone, please take a seat, and we will begin.” Lexa commanded. Everyone complied quickly, eager to hear what the girls had come up with.

Once everyone found a place to sit, Clarke began her explanation of their plan. “I would like to begin this by saying this plan isn’t perfect. There are still many, many issues we have not worked passed, which is why I asked for engineers to come along. When first started talking to the Commander about this, we agreed that this was a large undertaking and no matter what we did to prepare, we wouldn’t be ready for everyone to just move in.” She looked to the crowd to see them nodding back to her in complete understanding. She moved to the large map and pointed to one of the red dots. “This is TonDC. About 15 miles from here,” she ran her finger up the map to the large blue dot they had placed, “there is an old world city that Heda and I believe will be perfect for Arkadia. We discussed the basic necessities we would need to establish before we brought everyone from the Ark ashore. Food, water, shelter. We need to establish those items before moving any more that the required personnel into the city, otherwise we will have chaos.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Kane asked.

“For the past few months, Heda has been very generous. She has sent her scout teams to the highly agricultural clans and gathered various different seed varieties for us. She has also enlisted one of her best farmers to help us plant all of the crops. Once we visit the site, we will plan crop locations with the help of Winston. Eventually, once we have the water system sorted, he will also help us with irrigation automation.”

“Irrigation automation? That’s a bit of a stretch isn’t it? I mean come on, there isn’t even a real government here, and you want to talk technology like that?” Finn interrupted.

“Finn, why are you even here?” Raven snapped. “And by the way, that isn’t complicated tech. Irrigation has been around for over five thousand years and automation was designed in the 1960’s. How advanced do you think they were over 100 years ago?” 

“It would take a simple timer valve. The only trick is knowing which crops needed water and when, and making sure the valves open correctly.” Monty added.

“Exactly, but let’s focus here, you guys can nerd out later. Besides, I have a much more interesting problem for you to work on. So food, we have planned. Next is water. To get water to pump from the nearby reservoir to the buildings in Arkadia, we will need to power the old water district substation. Luckily for us, the dam on that reservoir is a hydroelectric dam. All of the power it was creating had been diverted to Mount Weather, but we have relieved them of their need for that. So that’s your challenge, Raven and Monty, figure out how to divert hydroelectric power to run the water substation.”

Raven was beaming. “I was right, you are my new favorite Griffin.”

“Thanks Rae. So that’s two of the big three. Next is shelter. Now, we haven’t been to the city, but we believe it wouldn’t have been a target in the war. It’s too small to do much with. But for a population under five thousand it should be perfect. Unfortunately we have to do something no one is going to like.” Clarke sighed. This was her least favorite part. “We will have to go building to building, room to room. We are going to have to remove any remains from the city.” The room was completely silent. Everyone absorbing her words. “I know it’s not what any of us want to think about, but this city used to be home to people. And some of them are still…there.”

“It’s an unfortunate reality, but one we have to face.” Kane assessed. “I was skeptical about sending you here alone Clarke. I obviously didn’t want Jaha to float you, but I wasn’t sure that it was fair or wise to-”

“Lay it all on me?”

“Yes. But I must say, I am damn impressed. I think that we should talk about the terms of the alliance Clarke has accepted.”

“Very well.” Lexa began. “Clarke and I have come to the following term. In exchange for helping get Arkadia up and running, you will provide each clan 25 people each year for the next five years. These individuals will help with harvests, expansions, anything the clan leader seems necessary. Their presence in the other clans is to span no longer than three months, unless otherwise negotiated between leaders. In exchange for the land Trikru is providing, your trade with TonDC and the people of Trikru will be discounted. 30% for the next ten years. Any disagreements so far?”

“I would like to do some projections but no, no disagreements as of now.” Abby replied.

Lexa nodded and continued. “Also, should any of the clans in the coalition come under attack, you will provide any able bodied member of your clan to assist in the fight. More directly, if anyone, outside the coalition or not should attack TonDC you will provide the same, as well as safe harbor. It works the same in reverse, if Arkadia should be the subject of some form of attack. Once your city is established, and your people on shore, we will have a union ceremony to welcome Arkadia into the coalition. Any questions?” Everyone in the room shook their head negatively. “Anya and Indra will be in charge of helping to train your people in self defense and weapons use. Anya has also prepared a list of who each of you will be paired with to allow for a smooth transition to life here on land. Once you all have been trained adequately, I expect you will be able to train the rest of your people. Anya, the list please.”

“Of course Heda. Abby, Jackson and Monroe will all be with Nyko. Unfortunately, we do not have enough doctors to spread you guys around. Bellamy will be with Ryder. Finn with Gustus. Wells with Lincoln. Jasper with Ryan, Harper with Costia. Nathan and Brian, with Tristan. David, you'll be with Clint. He just returned from the Mountain, but he assures me he is up the the challenge. Kane, you'll be trained by Lucy.” Clarke smiled at the last pairing, knowing that Lucy was going to give Kane one hell of a training. “Monty, you'll be with Winston. Indra will be training Octavia, and I will train Raven.”

Lexa looked to Anya with a slight nod. “I see no objection to any of those pairings. Clarke?” 

“I have none. Thank you General.”

Finn spoke up once again. “Why doesn't Clarke have someone she's paired with? Her safety is important.”

“Wanheda has been here for four months. Not twenty four hours. She is far more than capable of survival here.” Indra bit, surprising Clarke immensely.

“Moving on, as you may have noticed, I have asked Luna to join this meeting. She is the leader of Flokru or the Boat Clan. They are the closest clan to TonDC. I asked her to stay because I want her to hear the answer to this question.” Lexa paused, somewhat dramatically, then looked to Clarke before she continued. “Can someone please tell us what has happened since Clarke left the Ark?”

Abby cleared her throat and began. “Well you see….” 


	16. What Had Happened Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Ark the last four months.

_ 126 day ago _

 

“May we meet again.” Those were potentially the last words she would ever hear her daughter speak. She watched as the small boat hit the water and began to move away from the side of the ship.

“We have to go Mama G. She’s on her own now. We did the best we could.” Raven said as she placed a soft hand on Abby’s shoulder. “She’ll be alright.”

Abby looked to the younger girl with tears welling up, threatening to fall. “The best we could was not this. She’s strong, brave. She’ll figure something out.”

Bellamy cleared his throat. “Hate to be that guy and interrupt this moment, but we have to move ladies.” The figure crossing the deck with the flashlight was almost on them. They made their way back to the middle of the deck and down the stairs. They went down the corridor and through a door into a large room. Moments later the door swung open again and Charles Pike stepped through. It happened to be movie night in this room and there were about three hundred people in the room. He glanced around the room for a moment, sighed heavily and walked back out. Abby, Raven and Bellamy waited about ten minutes to make their way out of the theater.

“Where are we headed?” Bellamy asked from the back of the small group.

“Raven and I are headed to engineering. I need you to go find Kane and tell him Clarke is gone.”

“Yes ma’am.” He paused for a second. “Ma’am, may I ask you one question before I go?”   
“Only if you stop calling me ma’am.”

“Fair enough. The plan is to get to land, so once that happens, will you lift some of the laws we have in place? Like the one child law?” He looked to her with sad eyes.

“I never liked that law. And I promise things will change.” Bellamy nodded in response and moved toward the stairs left of the women. The ladies continued down the corridor toward the engine room, in search of Jake Griffin and Sinclair. As they rounded the last corner, Thelonious Jaha stepped out of the doorway to their destination along with Diana Sydney. Raven threw her arm out to stop Abby’s forward progress and pulled her into the nearest doorway, closing the door nearly all the way, so that they could still hear the conversation taking place between the two council members.

“I don’t know Jaha, I mean it seems a little extreme.”

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Diana.”

“Needs of the few? You are talking about culling three hundred lives.” Raven and Abby exchange wide eyed looks, but stayed completely silent. “It’ll buy us a little more time, and yes, make lives on A and B levels much less relaxed, but it is not a real solution.”

“Right now, that’s all we have. We’ll just have to work with it.” Their footsteps faded out as Jaha concluded his thoughts. Abby and Raven waited another minute before coming out of their hiding place.

Raven still looked shocked. That quickly faded into an intense anger. “Culling? They are going to sacrifice some of the level C residents? To what? Further the lives of the privileged?”

“We aren’t going to let that happen, Raven.” Abby reached out to place a reassuring hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go talk to Jake and Sinclair.”

 

_ 125 days ago _

 

“I’m telling you guys, level C is going to get sacrificed if we don’t quietly rally everyone behind the Griffin’s and their plan to overthrow Jaha. Besides, we might have hope to go to land.” Raven had gathered several of the younger members of the Ark’s society. People she trusted not to rat out the plan of the uprising to one of Jaha’s higher ups.

“Okay, two questions. One, what is the Griffin’s plan? And two, what was that about going to land?” Harper asked.

“Well, first we have to garner enough support to unseat the Chancellor. But we have to do it quietly. If the wrong person hears about it, people will get floated for sure. Once we have the support of the populous, we just have to call for a vote. Making sure he doesn’t know until the moment it happens will prevent a large number of people from dying. Jake and Sinclair have done some crazy brilliant things to give us more time, but we aren’t working with a big number here.” She explained. There were several pairs of eyes on her, listening intently. John Murphy, Finn, Monroe, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Nathan and Brian were all present. She continued after looking over the crowd. “And as far as the land thing, well. Uhm. We sent someone to investigate.”

She was met with a few gasps and a lot of wide eyes. All except Bellamy, who was fully aware of that part of the situation. He cleared his throat loudly and attempted to help Raven explain. “Last night we sent Clarke Griffin to shore with supplies and a radio.”

Finn stood and squared himself in front of Bellamy and flexed his jaw. “You did what to Clarke?”

“Sit your ass down and calm down Finn. Why are you so worked up anyway, it’s not like you know her.”

“Yes, I do Raven.” He snapped as he whipped around to look at her. “We have been hanging out in the cafeteria for weeks. She is… She is special to me.”

“Yeah, well I used to be special to you too, so I am sure you’ll get over it.” She bit back with a glare.

Bellamy cut them off. 

“Enough. We are getting side tracked here. What do we need to do Raven?”

“First, we quietly rally support. Jaha can’t know about Clarke going to land or Abby and Jake’s plan, obviously. At the first sign of trouble, he will just float everyone who opposes him. Classic dictator syndrome.”

Everyone present nodded in agreement.

 

_ 114 days ago _

 

“I don’t care Raven! She is alone out there. She needs me!”

Raven rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in their five minute conversation. “And how would you find her, Finn? You can’t use the radio, because he would only be on the same frequency as the Ark, which means anyone on the bridge would hear you. So you want to risk your life for a girl you kinda like, run the risk of blowing everything we have been working on, and possibly get lost at sea for, what, brownie points? Look, I get that you want to help Clarke but you can’t. Besides, we are like…” She paused her rant to do some math in her head. “seven thousand miles away from where we dropped her.”

Finn didn’t get a chance to respond, they were interrupted by a knock on the door of the small state room. He moved to answer it, when he swung the door open, he was met with a scowl from Jaha’s head guard and two other figures.

“Mr Collins, Miss Reyes.” Kane spoke while his eyes were glued to a clipboard in his hand. “I think you know why we are here.”

“Kane-” Finn was cut off by Raven taking control of the situation.

“Haven’t seen the Griffin kid, Kane. You’re free to have a look around. Be careful though, nearly everything in here is covered in grease.”

“Pike, Mbege, search the room. I’ll be in the hall.” He said with a nod to Raven after the other two made it into the room. She made her way toward him, signalling Finn to stay with the other two. Once they were close enough, Marcus whispered the latest news to her. “Jake and Sinclair managed to calm Jaha down enough that he isn’t homicidal anymore. He isn’t going to float them at the end of the two weeks anymore.”

“He gained some sense huh? Hallelujah. Have they figured out one of the lifeboats is gone yet?”

Marcus chuckled slightly. “I don’t even think it’s crossed their minds to check.”

 

_ 96 days ago _

 

“Mr. Blake. Care to explain why no one on this ship can account for your whereabouts the day Clarke Griffin went missing?”

Bellamy was attempting to keep his face as stoic as possible, but he sensed he was failing. Internally, he was freaking out. “Jaha, Sir, I am telling you. I read a book in my room and went to sleep. That’s all.”

Jaha crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not believing the young man. “John Murphy. You admit to knowing him at least?”

Bellamy’s eyes widened, and he nodded to affirm. “Yes, Sir.”

“John Murphy had contraband in his room. Now, Mr. Murphy is lucky enough to be two weeks shy of his 18th birthday. You have two weeks to tell me the truth, or I will make sure he gets intimately acquainted with the local aquatic life. You may be dismissed, Mr. Blake.” Bellamy rose from his chair in the small interrogation room and moved for the door. He reached for the handle, and just as he turned it Jaha spoke again. “Two weeks.” Bellamy clenched his jaw and kept his eyes locked on the door knob. He slowly opened the door and walked out of the room.

“He’s obviously lying.”

“Yes, Charles. Follow him. I want to know who he goes to first.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

_ 86 days ago _

 

“Abby, we have nine teens counting on us to make sure they don’t meet an untimely death. A sentence that was only cast on them because they were helping us. Rebelling for our cause. What are we going to do?” Jake was lying on the foot of their bed, arm thrown over his eyes, absolutely exhausted.

Abby was leaning on the door jam between the bathroom and their bedroom, brushing her teeth. “I know honey, I know. Do we have enough support to make the move on Jaha?”

He rolled to a seated position to look at his wife. “I think so. Now the only problem we have is how to ambush him with a vote.”

Abby sighed deeply. “And only four days to do it.”

 

_ 82 days ago _

 

“Welcome Ark residents. We have gathered today to discuss the recent disappearance of Clarke Griffin. As you are all well aware, forty four days ago Miss Griffin went missing. We have canvassed the ship, several times over. We are forced, and unbelievably saddened, to come to the conclusion that Miss Griffin has either fallen or jumped overboard.” Jaha announced using the microphone on the stage in the main ballroom of the. All non-essential persons were gathered, meaning about ninety-five percent of the residents were crammed into the same room. There was a murmur in the crowd. A soon as it passed, he continued. “The parents of Miss Griffin, Counciler Abigail and Jake Griffin, have joined us today, and would like to say a few words on their daughter's behalf.”

Jake stepped to the microphone first with sad eyes. “Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining us. First, I would like to tell everyone that…” He looked to Abby and Marcus standing just behind him, next to Jaha. It was only the four of them on stage. “The Ark is dying. The main water filtration system is failing, and we have about six months of clean water left.”

“JAKE!” Jaha lunged for Jake but Marcus grabbed him and held him back. Pike, Mbege and a few other security people tried to rush the stage but Kane had thought ahead and Bellamy, the two Millers, Brian and a few others were positioned to prevent that.

“As you can see, Thelonious did not want to tell you all. He wanted us to find a solution. But there isn’t one. Unfortunately we will have to seek other alternatives. We have already begun that process, by sending our daughter, Clarke, to shore.” There was a roar of gasps and chatter that exploded throughout the room. Now, for the real reason we have called you here today. We move for a vote of no confidence in Thelonious Jaha. We wish to remove his Chancellorship and appoint a new leader. All in favor, move to the left of the room, all opposed to the right.” As the crowd began to flit about the room, it was clear they had the support of at least two thirds of the residents. “Thank you all. It appears the challenge has succeeded, however we must get an official count. Anyone who supports the vote of no confidence will need to fill out this sheet. Please file out of the room via the left side door near the front of the room.” As he concluded his instruction, Jaha pulled out of Marcus’ grasp and took off from the right side of the stage. Pike was close behind. They ran quickly and Bellamy, Brian and Nathan all gave chase.

 

_ 68 days ago _

 

“How did we let this happen Marcus?” Abby asked as she, Kane, David and Jake all stood outside the bridge.

Kane shrugged and sighed. “Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting them to commandeer the bridge and to use sympathizers to bring them food and water. Were you?” He quirked his eyebrow.

“No. I guess not. Jake, what do we do. They have been in there for two weeks.”

“We could attempt to override the control panels and get the doors open that way? I'll need Raven and Hannah Green’s boy, uh, Monty I think.”

 

_ 67 days ago _

 

“Chancellor, may I speak to you please?”

Abby turned to see the shaggy, dark haired man she had come to know and trust. “Bellamy. Of course. Come in, sit.” He obliged and as he sat, he sighed loudly. “What's troubling you?”

“Remember when I asked what laws you would be changing once the ship was out of Jaha’s control?” She nodded. “Well, I was asking because. Well, I. Um. I guess. Ihaveasister.” He rushed out.

She furrowed her brow slightly as she looked at him. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I have a sister.” He looked up from the desk, where his gaze had settled. “Her name is Octavia, and she is seventeen.”

“Seventeen! You have been hiding her for seventeen years?” The look of pure shock on her face would have conveyed those words even if she hadn't spoken them.

“Yes, ma’am.” He sighed again, finding the spot on the desk he had found before.

A few moments passed before she spoke again. “I am not angry with you, Bellamy. I understand why you had to do it. Bring her to medbay in two hours. I need to give her a physical, make sure she is healthy. Don't worry. She will be safe, I promise.”

“Thank you, ma'am. See you in a bit.” He practically bolted out of the room.

Two hours later, Bellamy found himself on the outside of a closed exam room door. His sister on the other side with Abby. He was terrified, but also somewhat excited. When he told his mother and sister that he spoke to Chancellor Griffin and revealed Octavia, they both slightly freaked out. He was able to calm them down before he had to tell them that the Chancellor wanted give Octavia a physical. It took some coaxing but he finally got her to the med bay. His sister was free now, no more hiding. However, Bellamy wasn't stupid. He knew some rather glaring facts about the reality of the situation. He knew his sister was completely unsocialized, distrusting of anyone who wasn't family, and also extremely curious. Which would definitely make for a volatile combination in the coming days. 

On the other side of the door, unaware of Bellamy’s inner dialogue, Dr. Griffin was in her zone. Knowing Octavia had never been checked by a doctor before, she took her time and explained everything she was doing. Surprisingly, Octavia was very healthy. She needed some vitamins but nothing that was of a true concern. After she finished the exam, Abby decided to check on the young girl’s mental state. She had barely spoken to the doctor during the exam, mostly nodding her understanding.

“How do you feel, Octavia?” She asked from her chair in front of the young woman.

She received a shrug. “I feel fine. I guess.”

“I don’t want you to be afraid okay? Get out and explore the Ark. I will send Raven later to show you around and introduce you to some people. Has your brother told you about everything the new council is trying to accomplish?”

“He has. He also told me I can trust you. That’s why I am here I guess.” She shrugged again. “I hope we get to go to land soon, though. Please don’t judge me for hating the Ark.”

“I think you have more than enough reason to want to leave. I want to as well, and I haven’t had to hide my whole life. Hopefully Clarke is safe and has found somewhere we can make a home. There is a lot of hard work ahead of us Octavia, are you ready for that?”

“Yes ma’am.” She paused and opened her mouth to say something else, quickly deciding against that and closing her mouth again.

Abby noticed. “What is it?”

“How did - nothing. It’s nothing.” She shook her head, hoping the doctor would drop it.

“Come on, Octavia. You can ask me anything. It’s really okay.”

She let out a long sigh. “How did you decide it was going to be your own daughter that risked the journey ashore?”

Abby’s eyes went wide, not expecting that question. “Jaha was dead set on arresting her and floating her. She would have been killed in front of us if we hadn’t done it. We had to give her a chance to live.”

“How do you know she is still alive?”

“I don’t.” Abby breathed out with a long sigh.

 

_ 54 days ago _

 

“I am doing the best I can Papa G. When is the last time you learned a whole new language in two weeks? With no teacher. While a gun is being pointed at your head.”

Jake chuckled. “Raven, there is no gun pointed at you.”

“Feels like it.” She muttered under her breath. “Is there a door I can practice on?”

Jake crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a second. “Yeah, I think there is. Follow me.”

 

_ 43 days ago _

 

“Raven did it! That girl is a certified genius.” Jake yelled as he high-fived Sinclair. “Do NOT tell her I said that. Her head is already big enough.”

“I have known that girl for years. Her ego is huge, but also justifiable.”

Jake nodded and hummed in response. “Did Monty solve our other problem?”

“I think so, he is testing it right now with Jackson and Abby.”

“Alright then, let’s gather the council before we execute the plan.”

 

_ 40 days ago _

 

“How much longer do you think we can hold out in here Jaha. I am starting to lose it.” Pike yelled as he paced back and forth.

“Have patience Charles. The people will see the error of their ways. They will remember how we protected them. They will forgiv-”

Jaha was cut off by the locked door to the bridge sliding open about seven inches followed by small canister tumbling into the room, then the door abruptly slammed shut again. He and Pike exchanged a horrified look and dove as far away from the object as possible. About five seconds later, a white smoke made a whistling sound as it escaped the canister. The occupants of the bridge quickly began coughing and slowly fell victim to the effects of the smoke, passing out. The rebellion’s leaders quickly entered the room, wearing makeshift gas masks and removed the occupants, finally securing total control of the ship.

 

_ 4 days ago _

 

“Papa G, you need to sleep.”

Jake looked up from the radio, meeting Raven’s eyes. “What I need is to know my daughter is alright.” He snapped.

“Jake, honey, she is right. Go. Get some sleep. I’ll stay here and keep calling for Clarke.” Jake’s shoulders dropped slightly as she resigned his position. He rose from his chair, allowing Abby to take his place, pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple and silently made his way to the door. Once he was out of the room, Octavia spoke up from Raven’s side. She had pretty much been right there since Abby introduced them.

“I don’t want to be a downer or anything, but, realistically, how long do we look for her? And what do we do if we can’t get a hold of her?”

“O is right Mama G. This is our fourth pass of the coast line. It’s already been two and a half weeks. What’s plan B?”

Abby sighed deeply and met Raven’s eyes. “We don’t need a plan B. Plan A is going to work. I can feel it.” She decided to give it another go and reached for the radio again.

 

***** _ Ark to Clarke Griffin, come in Clarke Griffin _ **.***

***** _ This is Lexa, Commander of Trikru, Clarke is a little preoccupied at the moment. _ *****

“HOLY SHIT! Someone answered. Sounds like Clarke found some help.” Raven yelled.

***** _ Is she safe? _ *****

***** _ I think so, I hope so. _ *****

Raven chimed in again. “She thinks so? What in the world….”

_ *Who are you, and where exactly is my daughter.* _

_ *My name is Lexa, I command my clan. Your daughter is currently, uh, meeting with another clan. You're her mother? Abby, correct?* _

_ *Correct. I need to speak with her right away.* _

_ *I understand ma'am. I will have her radio you back as soon as possible. I assume it is safe to do so now.* _

_ *She seems to have told you a lot about our people and her instructions, Lexa.* _

_ *We have spent the last few months discussing little else, ma’am. I will have her contact you soon.* _

“I have to tell Jake. Raven, make sure this radio isn’t left unattended.” Abby practically ran out as Raven and Octavia stared at each other in disbelief.

“Wow. So, she did it. And she found other people.”

“I owe your brother a shift coverage. I can’t believe I lost a bet.”

 

_ Present time - TonDC Meeting Room _

 

“You bet against me Raven? How could you?” Clarke feigned being hurt.

“Well you know, as well as we got to know each other in the minute and thirty two seconds we had the one night, I just thought the odds were stacked too hard against you. Nothing personal.”

“I guess I can forgive that. Just remember not to bet against me in the future.” She received a bright smile and a small salute from the dark haired girl. “Where are Pike and Jaha?”

Kane cleared his throat slightly. “Locked up on the Ark. All the young people have been released and returned to their families. Those two and Diana Sydney are the only three occupants.”

There was a small knock on the door, followed by it slowly opening. Lincoln stepped into the room. “Pardon the interruption Heda, but there are ambassadors from Broadleaf, Blue Cliff, Plains Riders and Azgeda out here asking to speak with you and Luna.”

“Thank you Lincoln. Have them all wait in the other conference room. Ambassador Griffin and I will be along shortly.” Lexa stated with a nod in Clarke’s direction.

“Yes, Heda.” Lincoln turned and left the room quickly.

Lexa slipped quickly into commander mode. “I think that we have gone over quite a bit today. If you think of any questions for Clarke or myself, feel free to ask later. As for right now, I think Anya should introduce those of you who haven’t met your Trikru counterpart. Indra and Luna, please make your way to the other room, Octavia as well. Chancellor Griffin, Mr. Kane if you wouldn’t mind hanging back for a minute.” Everyone moved to follow her instructions. Clarke thought to herself how impressive it was for Lexa to be so respected and well adjusted after everything that happened to her in such a short time.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother’s voice. “Ambassador Griffin?” Abby asked pointedly.

“Yes?” She eyed her mother curiously as she responded.

Abby crossed her arms over her chest. “Who made that choice? To make you Ambassador, Clarke.”

Clarke huffed in response. “Unbelieveable. Really mom? Of everything we have just discussed over the last few hours, that is how you approach this subject?” Clarke stood, mimicking her mother's body language. “Let’s see. I think it was you that made that decision. You and Marcus and Dad and who ever helped plan my little escape, sending me here. I have worked hard, tirelessly to plan and execute a new civilization. Something I had no idea how to do. I have spent months in this city, getting to know the people, the land, how stuff works. I think if anyone is equipt to be the Ambassador for our people in the coalition, it’s me. And the Commander agrees, right?”   
She looked to her girlfriend and received a proud smile and nod.

Abby looked to her daughter, slack jawed. “Well, I don’t really think I can argue with that.”

“Okay, you two. Settle down.” Kane interjected. “I don’t see any problems with Clarke being the Ambassador for our people. Really. I mean, that’s what she has been doing for the past four months and she has been rather successful. Commander, you wanted us to hang back, why?”

“Ah, yes. I was wondering how long Mr. Griffin thinks that the Ark will hold up?”

“About three or four months. Not that long.” Kane sighed.

“Earlier, Clarke and I met with Luna. She thinks there may be some parts in the old military port north of here. It may be something to think about. It would probably make a lot of people’s lives easier.” She shrugged. “Discuss it, use the radio, get Mr. Griffin’s opinion. We can meet again in the morning to discuss it further.” With that she rose from her seat at the table and made her way to the other room.


	17. Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with some ambassadors. Some other stuffs. Hit me in the comments with what you think so far.

Clarke followed closely behind Lexa as she made her way to the other meeting room, currently holding the other clan’s ambassadors. Just before entering the room, the brunette turned back and locked eyes with the blonde. “Are you okay? That got a little intense.” Clarke only nodded in response. Lexa twisted the knob on the conference room door, and stepped inside. Indra, Octavia, and Luna had already made it inside. There were eight other bodies as well. “Hello everyone. Welcome back. This is Clarke Griffin, ambassador to Arkkru. Clarke these are the ambassadors from Plains Riders Aspen and Sky.” She pointed to the two females at the far end of the long table. “From Broadleaf we have Cody and Alder.” The two men on the right side of the table waved slightly. “Sage and Jay from Blue Cliff.”

“Welcome Wanheda.” The woman, Sage, greeted kindly.

Lexa looked to the left of the table where Sage was seated. “I see you have heard some of the story of the Mountain.”

“We have. Jay and I are very impressed.” She looked to her companion who was nodding his head quickly in agreement.

“Very well. And last but certainly not least, we have Prince Roan of Azgeda and his guest. I am sorry, I do not know you. Roan, where are Balek and Tommen?” She looked to the the prince curiously.

Roan cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind Heda, once we have finished the discussion regarding the Mountain, I would like to speak with you privately regarding that matter. But this is Ontari.”

She nodded in understanding. “Of course Roan. Welcome Ontari.”

“Thank you Heda.”

Clarke and Lexa took seats at the end of the table opposite Aspen and Sky. “I have asked you all here because we are looking to house the displaced from the Mountain. TonDC can only take about twenty from the Mountain because of all the Trikru that have returned. They have three hundred and eleven that need suitable living arrangements. Luna has offered fifty shelter. Who can do what to help?”

Alder raised his hand slightly before he spoke. “Broadleaf is prepared for fifty as well Heda. And I spoke with Cisco from Delphi they can offer assistance to forty. I have a letter here from him, he wanted to make the journey, however his wife is pregnant, due any day.”

Lexa smiled slightly, and nodded as the letter was passed down to her. “Indra, please see that a gift is sent to welcome the young one. Aspen, what can be done from the Plains?”

“We should be able to take fifty to sixty. I spoke with Cypress of Rockline, here is a letter from her.” She reached out to slide the letter toward the middle of the table. “She is prepared for thirty.”

Jay cleared his throat. “Blue Cliff can offer thirty. I have letters from Desert and Lake clans. They each offer twenty.”

“That’s perfect. Azgeda, looks like you are off the hook.” Indra announced as she tallied the numbers. Roan did not respond, he only looked at his hands. Clarke watched him, noting he looked sad and slightly ashamed.

“I would like to ask each of you to stay a few days, mingle with the people of the mountain and allow them to chose where they will reside. Get with Indra before you leave and she will gather help to assist with your journey.” All of the ambassadors nodded silently. “Now, we have another issue to quickly discuss. The two prisoners we took from the Mountain. I promised them a fair sentence. Once you all return to your clans, please discuss with your leaders and send correspondance with your recommendations. Titus can fill you in on the details of their confession. Does anyone have any questions?” No one moved or opened their mouths to speak. “Everyone who isn’t Azgeda may be dismissed.”

Roan looked up from the table to meet Lexa’s eyes. “Heda, I would like Wanheda to hear this as well.” Clarke sat back down at the table and they patiently waited for all other parties to leave the room. Once the door clicked shut Roan let out a long sigh. “I would like to start this by apologizing, Heda, Wanheda. You both have a lot on your plate right now, but I need your advice.”

The leader shifted in her seat, to sit up straighter. “It’s alright Roan. That’s why I am here, why the coalition exists.”

His shoulders slumped and he sighed again. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face. “It’s my mother. She…. well she’s lost it. She is completely out of control. I would like Ontari to tell you her story, but please know that I had no knowledge of any of this until very, very recently.” Clarke and Lexa exchange puzzled looks.

“Very well, Ontari. Let’s hear your story.”

Ontari cleared her throat lightly. “Of course, Heda. Well, about three years ago, I was fourteen. My parents, three brothers and I lived just outside the town of Elyria. We didn’t have much, the harsh weather came early that year and destroyed what crops we had. It was a rough time. The Queen came through the city and she saw me. She offered to train me, make me a warrior. Obviously I jumped at the opportunity. In Azgeda, a warrior has a comfortable life outside of wartime.” Clarke and Lexa’s eyes were locked on to her. Waiting for more. “I went and trained and a year ago I went home while I was on leave. My… My family’s farm was destroyed and abandoned. I went to the next farm over to gather information to find my family. They told me that the day I left, a group of warriors came and killed them all, and burned the farm to the ground. I went back to the Queen and confronted her. She locked me up until I ‘learned my lesson about respecting her.’ When she let me out about three months ago, she told me that she killed my family to make sure I couldn’t leave her and that I was angry. Then she shipped me off for more training with an old man across the lake. When I came back, she said it was time for me to ‘serve my true purpose and kill the false Heda, so she could take her rightful place.’ Obviously, I know how crazy she is, so I went to Roan. She allowed me to come along on this trip under the impression that I was going to do recon and find a weakness I could exploit to get to you.”

Clarke’s jaw was on the ground by the end of Ontari’s story. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, all that wasn’t anywhere near what I expected. Ontari, I know these words don’t mean much in the situation, but I am so sorry for what you have gone through. Had any of the other leaders known, we wouldn't have allowed this.” The younger girl nodded in response, eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

“Unfortunately, it gets worse. She’s locked up Tommen and Balek, saying that you have corrupted them against her.” Roan looked from Lexa to Clarke. “And my mother wants the power of Wanheda. She wishes to command death. Obviously, no one believes you actually command death, it is just a superstition but she is so far gone, she can't see the truth. She wants both of you dead. And I think maybe she might have some others she has manipulated like Ontari, but they haven't come forward.”

It was Lexa’s turn to let out a long sigh. “Thank you for coming to me with this Roan.”

“Of course. I want to make it clear that our alliance is still firmly in place and I am working on dethroning my mother. I just don't really know how to do it. If I usurp the throne I may lose the respect of the people. And we all know how well it's worked out historically when people don't respect their leader.”

“Ontari could levy charges against her with the coalition. It is in the contract of the coalition that a unanimous decision by the other 11 leaders of clan could remove a clan leader from power.”

“That's in there?” Roan lit up. “That solves everything.”

Lexa nodded stiffly. “You will need to rally support from the other clan leaders, and you will need to do it quietly. You obviously have the support of Arkkru and Trikru. But Arkkru hasn't been initiated yet. I suggest you travel to each clan. I will have a document drawn up for each leader to sign once you have their support.”

“I knew you would know what to do. Thank you Heda.” He stood and stuck his hand out for Lexa to shake.

She stood and shook his hand. “Of course. Thank you for coming to me with this. Unfortunately, though, I can not allow any Azgeda, other than the two of you, inside TonDC until this matter is resolved. I can not have anyone getting hurt or killed. Please understand I do not wish to make life any harder for the people of Azgeda. Trade will be permitted to continue, but merchants must check in at the gate and have the party they wish to trade with summoned outside the wall.”

“I understand Heda. Thank you again.” With that, Roan and Ontari both moved out of the room. Once the door was closed again, both girls left out a long sigh and visibly deflated. They sat there for a few moments, just silence between them.

“Why do we have to deal with all the crazies?”

Lexa shrugged. Then she sat up and pointed at the blonde, narrowing her eyes with a playful smirk. “You.”

“Me? What about me?”

“I didn't have to deal with any crazies until you came along. You are like…. A crazy magnet!” She jested, smirk breaking into a full smile.

“Oh really? Is that so? Well…. I don't have an argument for that because I think you might be right.” She furrowed her brow at the older woman, then dropped her gaze to the floor.

Lexa could see the seriousness wash over the girl in front of her. She dropped her pointed finger and turned fully to her lover. “Hey.” She reached out and gently lifted Clarke’s chin up to meet her eyes. “Hey there, beautiful. There you are.” She tucked the loose strands of blonde hair behind the girl's ear. “That was a joke, you know.”

“I know, but right now it seems pretty damn true.”

“It's just a weird coincidence. But I swear we will get through it and everything will be fine.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead. “I think we have had enough leader talk for now. How does lunch sound?”

Clarke smiled slightly. “Good. I’m starving.”

Lexa rose from her chair and made for the door. She held it open for Clarke to exit first. They made their way out of the command building and towards the dining hall. They were silent until entering the building.

“Where do the ambassadors stay while they are here?”

“Below Central Command. The building used to be a police station. We have knocked down walls in between the old offices down there and converted it to living quarters. There are twenty two rooms down there. Most of the ambassadors travel alone, but sometimes they bring along their seconds.” They made their way down the line of food, grabbing various items and placing them on their metal trays. Once they were both satisfied with the amount of food they had picked up, they made their way to one of the tables toward the middle of the large room. They sat and began to eat quietly. Clarke found something very comforting about doing something so normal with her girlfriend. “Have you given any thought as to who might be your second, Clarke?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about it actually. It would have to someone I am comfortable spending a lot of time with right?”

“Yes. And you will have to trust them completely.”

Clarke put her fork down on her plate and looked directly into Lexa’s eyes. “Right. So I was thinking it should be Finn.”

“Of course… Wait what?” Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She quickly recovered, snapping her jaw shut. “I don’t know that that would be the best choice Clarke. I obviously won’t tell what you can and can't do, but I do urge you to reconsider.” A bright smile bloomed across Clarke’s face 

“I was kidding. I was thinking Wells. But it’s very interesting that you wouldn’t say no to Finn.” She quirked her brow at the girl in front of her.

“Clarke,” She exhaled dramatically. “It’s not my place to dictate your choices. Girlfriend or leader. I told you I will support you in any way you need. I will, however, tell you when I think you are making a poor choice. And Finn would be a poor choice.”

“On so many levels.” Raven’s voice broke into their conversation as she plopped down next to Lexa. “Which level are we talking about here, though? Don’t tell me princess here is considering accepting his undying love.” She pointed at Clarke with her spoon, as the blonde gagged dramatically.

“God no. We were discussing who would be my second as ambassador to Arkkru. Obviously Finn is out. I was thinking Wells. What do you think?”   


“Me? I uh… Well I don’t know about Wells.” She replied looking down to her plate.

Clarke eyed her curiously. “Did Wells do something wrong while I’ve been gone?”

Raven sighed. “No. Wells is Wells. Still the nicest guy that has ever existed. But some people may not be able to make the distinction between him and his father.”

“I see. Well. Maybe we wait to assign him as that until we get the support of the people. Let him prove himself as the opposite of people’s perceptions.” 

“Speaking of…” Raven pointed to Wells, Lincoln, Anya and Aden as they made their way toward the table.

“Good afternoon, Heda and Wanheda.” Lincoln greeted happily.

“Hey Linc.” Clarke greeted with a high five. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

Aden came over for his high five as well. “That’s because we haven’t had a movie night this week. Hi Clarke, Heda.”

“Hey, kiddo. So you want to have a movie night?”

He smiled slightly and shrugged. “Something tells me you guys are too busy, though.”

“Yeah - “ Clarke was only able to get half a syllable out before Lexa cut her off.

“I think a movie night is a great idea. Robin Hood. Disney version of course.”

Aden looked at her excitedly. “Really?” She nodded quickly. “Can I bring Tris?”

“Sure kid.” Clarke ruffled his hair. “You guys in?” She looked at the other occupants of the table who all responded positively. After they finished eating, Clarke mentioned to Anya her need to work out some tension on the heavy bag. Lexa headed out to find Indra, which she did just outside of the west tower.

“Indra, Octavia. Just the two I was looking for. Please, come with me. We have something to discuss.” She motioned for them to follow, and they did. They went back to central command and made their way into Lexa’s office. She motioned for them to take a seat, as she took the one behind her desk. She sighed deeply before beginning. “There has been a threat made against the lives of Wanheda and myself. The Ice Queen wishes to take the power of Wanheda and overthrow me as to become Heda. Beginning immediately, no Azgeda besides Roan and Ontari shall be allowed within the city walls.” Octavia looked extremely surprised at the information, but Indra just looked to her commander stoically.

“What of trade? Shall I halt that as well?”

“No, I told Roan it would continue. All merchants shall check in at the gate and inform the guard of their need for trade. I would like you to set up some of the temporary quarters outside of the wall, and post an additional guard at the gate.”

“Of course, Heda.” Lexa looked between her general and Octavia, who looked confused now.

“Octavia, speak freely.”

“Well. I guess I am confused. If a threat on your life has been made, why still accommodate the people making the treat?”

Indra looked to her, with a furrowed brow. “The threat from the Ice Queen is not a declaration of war. I am assuming Heda was approached by Prince Roan if Azgeda to prevent that.” She met Lexa’s eye and received a nod of confirmation. “A lot of the people of Azgeda, especially in the outlying areas, live off of the trade they do here in TonDC. Cutting off that supplyline would cripple small communities. I am sure you understand the consequences of such action.”

Octavia thought for a moment before responding. “People get desperate and irrational when they cannot provide for or protect their family.” The two Trikru in the room exchanged proud looks.

“Exactly. Thank you both. Indra, please send Titus in on your way out.” Indra and Octavia rose from their seats and made their way out of the room, just as the younger girl reached the door Lexa addressed her again. “Octavia, just a heads up, Aden asked to have a movie night. Usually, that happens in your apartment. If you aren’t comfortable with that, I understand and we can move it somewhere else.”

“No. That’s fine. Thank you Lexa.” She moved all the way out of the room, passing Titus on the way.

“Heda.” He walked over to her desk, and sat in the chair Clarke usually occupied. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Titus. I need you to draft a document for all of the Clan leaders to sign. It will be an agreement to strip Nia of her leadership of Azgeda and award control to Roan. Please do so immediately.”

“Of course Heda. May I ask why the coalition will be taking such.... Drastic measures?”

“Report from Roan and Ontari states what sounds like a mental break. She has threatened the life of Wanheda. And of myself.”

Titus looked particularly unimpressed. “I see. You wish to protect Clarke. Heda, that girl is trouble. I do not know why you insist on helping her and her incompetent people.”

“What I wish, is to have you do as I ask and not question me.” She snapped. “For once Titus, please, just trust me.”

“I trust you completely Heda. It’s her I don’t trust, she has an effect on you and your ability to lead.” If Lexa had been angry with his previous statement, this one enraged her. She clenched her jaw, and glared at the man before her harshly.

“You have no right to make such an accusation. You know nothing of leadership. You are a teacher, a historian. You are not one of my generals, you command no one. You are not responsible for anyone of these people, other than yourself. You know nothing of making decisions that affect an entire clan. You are not responsible for making sure every mouth is fed and every person clothed. You do not get to assess my behaviour as anything less than adequate, considering you have eaten breakfast and lunch today, and you don’t have to worry about where your dinner will come from. Clarke and the Arkkru may not be from our lands, but they are our allies. If you should have any other concern regarding that, you may speak to Alder about accompanying him back to Broadleaf. I am sure President Rose would love to teach you how to address someone of authority with decorum. I have tolerated you for many years, because you were a loyal friend to my mother, but this behavior stops now.” 

Titus opened and closed his mouth, finding no words. After a moment, he nodded stiffly. “Yes, Heda.”

“You may be dismissed.” As soon as he was out of the room, she sighed loudly and sunk down in her chair and closed her eyes out of frustration. 

Anya laughed as she walked into the room. “Well that was exciting.”

Lexa jumped slightly, not expecting another visitor. She opened her eyes, but didn’t sit up at all, feeling completely comfortable with her friend. Anya took a seat and kicked her feet up on Lexa’s desk as she bit into an apple she had brought in.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You bring me one?” Anya didn’t respond, just tossed her the requested fruit. “So, you heard all that?”

“Oh yeah. You were scary loud. Pretty sure the whole city heard that.” Anya laughed slightly. “Seriously, it’s about time you let him have it. He might actually respect you now. Clarke, probably not still, but you may have a good chance.” 

The brunette sighed. “Speaking of, I thought you were training her? Where is my girlfriend?” Anya’s eyes widened, and she coughed as she choked on her bite of apple slightly. “You okay? What just happened?”

“Wrong pipe. Mostly caused from you saying the ‘G’ word and I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Come on Ahn.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know what Clarke and I are. You are one of the few who has known all along, it’s not a surprise.”

“No, no. I know. It’s just real now. Like really, real.”

“I love her. She loves me. We’re happy.” Anya didn’t feel a need to reply to that statement, she just smirked at her friend. “So, where is she?”

“Oh, right. Well, um. You see.” Anya looked nervously to her leader. “She took an accidental facial impact. I sent her and Lincoln to Nyko and Abby to stitch her up.”

“Stitches? What the fuck did you do Anya?” She rose from her chair and her feet moved her automatically out the door, dirty blonde hot on her heels.

“Look, it was an accident okay. She’ll be fine, I promise. She wanted to try something new, and I was showing her the jo staff and it got a little out of hand.”

“Out of hand? Anya, why… You know what, never mind. You probably tossed her one, she took to it immediately and you let yourself forget she does actually have any training.”

“YES! That’s exactly what happened!” The older woman shouted excitedly. “How did you know?”

Lexa sighed deeply. “It’s what happened two months ago, when you were showing the proper way to use a hip toss in a fight, remember? We thought you broke her ribs.” Anya winced slightly.

“Oh. Yeah. Look, I’m sorry. I told her already, but I need you to know too.” They arrived at the medical tent.

“It’s okay Ahn. Look, I never thought you would be the one I needed to say this too, but I guess I do. You need to work on your focus, something has you off your game. It’s not just this or the thing a couple months ago. You’re Anya, and you got captured by the Mountain Men. Just please figure it out. You’re my best friend and I can’t be me without you.” Anya nodded and Lexa grabbed her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. “You’re okay. We’re okay. If you need to talk about it, I’m here.” The statement earned her another nod. She watched as Anya turned and slowly began to walk away, then stopped and turned back to the younger girl.

“I’m tired, Lexa. I think I need some time off. I would like to be relieved of my duties as General for a week or so, Lincoln can act in my stead. I will still mentor Raven.” Lexa frowned, not expecting that, but agreed. Anya turned and left for real this time. Lexa stepped into the tent and was met by a surprised Abby and Nyko, Clarke sitting on an exam table with her back to the entrance.

Clarke saw their faces as they changed. “It’s Lexa, isn’t it? Can you give us a minute, please?” The two doctors did as they were asked and left the two of them alone. Lexa moved around the table and came to a stop in front of the blonde with a frown. Her eyebrow had three small stitches and there was still faint traces of blood on her face. The brunette turned and grabbed something off the table and then faced the patient again. She slowly placed a small small bandage over the wound. “Babe. I’m fine, really. Please don’t be mad at Anya, we both got a little carried away.”

“I’m not mad.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Clarke’s. She pulled back after a moment and placed her hand on the blonde’s cheek, the opposite side of her face as the injury. “Not at either of you. I don’t like that you got hurt, obviously, but I’m not angry.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” So Lexa explained the conversation she just had with Anya. “Oh, well, maybe it will help.”

“I have known her a long time, this isn’t like her.” She sighed deeply. A few moments pass before Clarke pushed her back slightly to allow for herself to hop down from the table. Once her feet are on the floor, she smirked at her girlfriend.

“Maybe she just needs to get laid.”


	18. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year all!

_ Three days later _

Raven approached the figure waiting for her in their designated meeting spot. “General, hey. You look, um, more pissed than usual.”

“Raven. Come on, let’s go.” Anya peeled herself from the side of the building where she was leaning, walking past the shorter girl in a hurry.

“Okay.” Raven drawled out the syllables as she turned on her heels to follow suit. “Where are we going?”

The blonde lifts her hand and points to two awaiting horse near the gate. “Out.”

“Oh.” Raven furrows her brow, knowing she can’t ride a horse. “You know I can’t ride that thing right?”

“Oh, I know Raven. It’s my job to teach you things like that.” Anya snapped with some bitterness in her tone.

Raven kicked up her pace some to catch up to the taller girl. She reached out and grabbed Anya wrist, forcing her to stop. “Hey look, if you don’t want to teach me, that’s fine. I’ll go talk to Heda and get a new partner, but you don’t get to talk to me with that tone. I didn’t choose this, in fact last time I checked, you did.”

Anya’s hard glare slowly turned softer. “I apologise. You’re right. I shouldn’t speak to you like that. Come, let’s teach you to ride.”

After about two hours of instruction, a couple falls, and some pissed off kicks to the dirt from Raven, the women were moving farther away from the gate at a slow trot.

“So, now that I’m on this thing, where are we going?” Raven looked over to the older girl, who tensed slightly.

“The Mountain.” Anya looked back at her to see wide eyes, but received a nod.

It took them about two more hours to reach the entrance of Mount Weather. Anya dismounted her horse and ties both to the nearest tree. Raven dismounted after Anya extended her hand in an offer to help.

“So, General. What are we doing here.”

“I’m not a general right now, so you can just call me Anya.”

The shorter girl looked to her, confused. “Why aren’t you a general right now?”

“I, uh. I fucked up.”

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. “So Heda demoted you?”

“No. It’s not like that. I asked for a break. She told me I am distracted, have been for a while. She’s right.” She walked toward her horse and ran her hand from the base of his mane down his muscular shoulder. “Now, I just need to figure out why I can’t focus.”

“Oh, well, I have been told my genius level intelligence makes me a great sounding board.” The taller woman raised one brow and looked to the confident woman in front of her. “Besides, I know of want to know if it’s wise to keep flirting with you or whether I should back off for now.”

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. “I, uh. Well. I sort of like you flirting with me, Raven. So… yeah.”

The brunette smiled brightly. “Okay then. Now, what are we doing here?”

“I need to know how the Mountain Men got the drop on us.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

 

_ Back in TonDC _

 

“Heda, the ambassadors have requested assistance in moving the Mountain residents back to their clans.” Titus announced as he walked into Lexa’s office. “Apparently the Mountain has great records regarding the clans in the coalition, so the people have been swift to decision regarding where they would like to live. The only people that still need relocating are the visiting Arkadians.”

“Well.” Lexa stood and leaned on her desk. “That is interesting. Have Indra and Gustus gather all scouts and have them escort them. Tell Indra, that Gus is permitted to go, but she and Octavia need to stay. I am going to accompany Luna and the Arkadians to the port in an attempt to find the part Jake needs.”

Titus nodded dutifully. “Of course, Heda. Is there anything else?”

“Please inform Luna, Abby and Clarke I need to speak with them. And Niylah, I need Niylah as well.” He nodded again and turned to make his way out of the building. She sat back down at her desk and laid out the map of the area where the port city is. She reviewed the map and the extensive notes that were taken about the surrounding area.

“Hey Lex.” Clarke made her way into the office and sat in her usual spot. “Titus said you need me?”

The woman behind the desk smiled brightly. “I always need you, Clarke.” She got a bright smile in return. “However today, I need Luna and your mother as well.”

“Well, that’s far less sexy.” The blonde smirked.

“True.”

“Have you talked to Anya?”

Lexa shook her head. “Not yet. But she asked for a week, so that’s what I’ll give her. I can’t force her to talk to me.”

Clarke hummed in response. “You’re a good friend, you know that?” She received a soft smile as there was a light knock.

“You wanted to see me Heda?” Niylah made her way into the office and took a seat next to Clarke. “Hey.”

“Hey, Niyh.”

“Thank you for coming to me so quickly.” Lexa smiled softly to her friend. “I need you to make arrangements to move all of the Arkadians out of the tents and into the towers. There are fifteen of them, but Octavia is already situated with Clarke, so fourteen. Feel free to double them up if need be. Aden and Tris are yours use as you need.”

Clarke’s lips part slightly, as to protest, but Niylah beat her to it. “Heda, what of the others from the Mountain?”

“Yes, Heda, surely there are people who need permanent arrangements, where as my people are here temporarily.”

Lexa sighed contentedly. “I am pleased to report that everyone will be relocated to the other clans, they are leaving immediately. They have made their choices as to their living arrangements.”

“Of course they have. Perfect. I’ll have everyone settled by the end of the day.”  Niylah stood and made her way out of the door.

“Thank you Niylah.” The two women who were left shouted in unison. They received a wave over the retreating girl’s shoulder. Abby and Luna both made their way into the room as Niylah left the building.

“Heda.” They both greeted the younger woman as they stepped into the room. She motioned for them to sit, which they obliged.

“Thank you both for joining me. Luna, when do you plan on heading back to your lands?”

“Tomorrow, Heda.”

Lexa rose from her seat and slid the map she was looking at over to Luna, along with the sketch Raven left with the part they need. “This is the part Jake Griffin has requested to help with the stability of the water filtration system of the Ark. You know this area better than anyone.” She trailed her finger along the map of the large coastal city. “Where would it be most likely that we would find it?”

“Here.” Luna pointed to the a building on the south of the bay in the city.

 

_ Mount Weather _

 

“Anya, everything is soaked. Computers are fried. What exactly do you hope to find in here?”

The two women had made their way into the control room, where the confrontation with Dante, Cage and Emerson happened. “I don’t know. Damn it.” She punched the nearest instrument panel and let out a hiss.

“Okay, that’s enough. Sit down.” Raven commanded as she pointed to a chair. Anya looked to her, surprised to hear her commanding tone, but then sat, begrudgingly of course. “What did you want from this little trip?”

“Answers to how they captured me, Lincoln and Aden.”

Raven pulled a chair in front of her, close but not in her space. “Okay, but what would that actually help? Earlier, you said you’ve been distracted for a while. A while in my book is longer than a week or so. So how long have you been distracted?”

Anya thought long and hard about the answer to that question. She didn’t really know off hand, but she began thinking back. Raven sat quietly and watched as she sat there thinking, knowing that maybe there was a lot to process in trying to answer that question. It took longer than she was expecting but the answer finally dawned on her.

She looked up with surprise in her eyes to Raven, who was still patiently waiting for the answer to her question. “Clarke, it started when Clarke came ashore.”

“You’re distracted by Clarke? I mean, yeah, she’s hot, but she distracts you enough to throw you off your game?” Although her voice was light her shoulder dropped slightly in disappointment.

“Well, no. Not by Clarke herself. I mean, we’re friends, but she and Heda are meant to be together. Soul mates really, those two.”

Raven sat up a little at the slight explanation. “Okay, so what does your distraction have to do with Clarke?”

Anya sighed and rubbed the palm of her hands on her own jean clad thighs. “I think I need to talk to Lexa about the rest of this. No offense, but like I said earlier, I like the flirting and I’m not trying to ruin it by dumping all my heavy shit on you.”

Raven laughed. A real actual laugh. “Okay then, let’s get you back to the Commander.”

The journey back to TonDC was quiet but not uncomfortable. Once the women were inside the city, they made their way back to the stables, turning the horses back into Winston's custody. After they returned all the gear they had taken with them to the rightful locations they made their way toward the command building.

Raven turned to face the south tower after hearing her name being called. “O?”

“Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you all day.”

She looked to Anya before responding. “We went out.”

“Cool.” The younger girl looked between the two briefly. “So, Heda has had apartments readied for all of you who have been staying in the tent. I've been helping gather everyone. You need to see Niylah in the north tower.”

“Okay. I'll head that way. Thanks O.” Raven turned and gave a quick nod to Anya before heading off.

“Anya, We're you going to see Heda?”

“Yes, I was.”

“She went home already.”

“Thank you, Octavia.” Both women nodded to each other and Anya headed for the south tower. She made her way to her best friend's front door, knocked softly and waited. She watched as the doorknob turned slowly and the door began to open.

“Ahn. Hey.” Lexa looked to her with concerned eyes. “Come in.”

The blonde sighed softly and stepped inside the apartment. She made her way immediately to the couch, and sat on the right side. Lexa followed slowly and sat on the left side opposite of her. Neither spoke, just sat in silence for a while. Lexa didn't question and Anya didn't offer, they just sat. It took about twenty minutes for Anya to put together the words to convey what she needed to.

“I figured it out.”

“Nuclear fusion?” Lexa joked.

The older woman smiled and rolled her eyes. “No, the moment I started to get distracted.” She sighed deeply. “Clarke's birthday party.” She didn't get a response, just expectant eyes waiting for an elaboration. “It was after we talked about other halves and such. You know my thoughts on me dating.”

“I believe the quote goes ‘no one that I've ever met has interested me for more than one night’ but I may be paraphrasing.”

“Nope. You nailed it. Well, after our talk that night I thought about Clarke.” She noticed her friends jaw tense slightly. “Not like that you oaf. About how she came here and defrosted that cold, dead heart of yours. And I thought about her people.”

“It was not cold and dead, asshole.”

“Whatever. What I am trying to say, is it made me think about the possibility that maybe, just maybe, I could find someone too.”

“Ahn.” The brunette breathed out. “That's absolutely true. So true, Arker or someone else, you just have to open up a bit. I know I have been distracted lately, and I probably haven't really been the best friend, but you know I am here if you need to talk.”

“I know Lexa. I know.” Anya assured. “But I think you're right about the opening up thing.”

“Oh yeah? Who were you thinking about opening up to?” Lexa smirked.

“I uh. Um.” She felt a slight blush creep up her neck and cleared her throat lightly. “Raven.”

The brunette laughed lightly. “Damn it. Are you really going to make me tell Clarke she was right?”

The women laugh after Lexa tells Anya of her conversation with Clarke after she walked away from the triage tent three days ago. They sat together, talking freely about everything that popped into their brains. They are interrupted about an hour later by frantic knocking on the front door. Lexa made her way to answer quickly, she yanked the door open to find Octavia.

“Heda. There is a messenger from Azgeda outside who says they have a message for you and only you. Indra refused to let them out of her sight.”

Lexa’s entire body tensed and Anya moved toward the door as well. Lexa looked to her best friend. “You back, General?” She received a nod of confirmation. “Good. Have you had rifle training yet?” This time a nod from Octavia. “Okay, I want you two on the wall with rifles, bring me a short wave radio headset. You see anything you don’t like, tell me. You see any movement you think of as threatening, you take this messenger out. Don't even think about the consequences, just do it, I'll handle the aftermath. Where is Roan?”

“Titus went to get him.”

Lexa nodded. “Clarke, Abby and Luna are hereby ordered to stay inside the walls. Abby and Luna because they are Clan leaders, Clarke because she has been specifically threatened by Nia. I’ll meet you inside the wall in fifteen. Bring me a pistol, please.”

“Of course, Heda.” The general and the warrior in training moved quickly to gather their necessary supplies. Lexa went back into her apartment and put on appropriate clothing to meet the messenger. She then made her way out of the south tower and toward the wall.

“Heda!” She turned to find Ryder running toward her. She stopped and waited for him. “Heda, we have movement north of the wall, Tristan is reporting movement east as well. Small groups, seven to ten at most.”

“God damn it.” She ran her hand over her brow and sighed. “Okay, get Aden and Tris to get everyone synched up on the head sets. I need to have eyes and ears everywhere. We have a visitor at the main gate.”

“Yes, Heda.” With that, Ryder was off and running to follow her instruction. She continued on her previous path toward the front gate upon arrival she was met with the people she had summoned. Abby Clarke and Luna were standing with Marcus near Roan and Ontari, Indra was speaking with Gustus, Finn, Lincoln, Bellamy and Titus, and in the distance she spotted Anya and Octavia moving toward them at a brisk jog.

“Indra, Gus, Anya, over here please.” She commanded as she moved a little further from the rest of the groups. They all followed the instruction and were by her side almost instantly. Anya handed her the requested weapon and headset. The began preparing herself as she filled in her generals. “I just received word from Ryder, there is movement on the north and east outside the wall. Gus, gather four teams of four scouts, our people no one else. Once we deal with this,” She waved her hand toward the front gate. “This issue, we’ll need to go out and determine the threat level.”

“Right away Heda.” He moved away from the small group and motioned for Finn to stay.

“Indra, double the guard on the gate and the wall, use any Arkadians you may need whose Trikru counterpart will be on the sweeps. Keep the rest of the Arkadia's inside. Also, have Titus inform the ambassadors their departure may be delayed until we can ensure their safety. Do we have any scout groups out there already?”

Indra gave her the look she always gave her in situations like this, pride. There was no doubt in Lexa’s mind that Indra was proud of her and her leadership abilities. There was also no doubt that if Indra disagreed with something she was saying, she would adamantly protest. “No Heda. Everyone is already back for the night.”

“Good. Anya and Octavia are going up on either side of the wall armed. I have instructed them to take the messenger out if they feel his behavior is in anyway threatening.” Indra didn’t respond, just gave her a nod of approval. “Okay, let’s go see what this guy needs. Anya, you, me and Octavia need to go to clear channel. I’ll leave mine open so you can hear what’s being said.”

Lexa began moving toward the gate when Anya reached for her arm. “Hey, Lexa, maybe you should…” She tilted her head toward Clarke who was nervously watching the exchange. “You know…”

“Yeah. Thanks Ahn.” She made her way toward her girlfriend. Motioning for her to step away from the group she was with. They got about fifteen feet away before she stopped. “Hey.”

“Hi.” The blonde replied softly. “What’s going on? All I know is Octavia told me, my mom and Luna we aren’t allowed to leave the city.”

“There is a messenger here from Azgeda, and two small unidentified groups of people outside the wall. We are taking every precaution we can to ensure everyone’s safety.” She reached out and grabbed Clarke’s left hand, looked softly into her eyes and whispered out. “I love you.”

“Don’t say it like that. It sounds like goodbye.”

“It’s not goodbye, I’ll be right back. I promise.” She sighed and brought Clarke’s hand to her lips, placing a small kiss to the back of it.

“Okay, then. I love you too.” She smiled slightly and Lexa began to walk away slowly. “Be careful!”

“I don’t need to be careful, I’ve got those two.” She points to the guard post on either side of the gate as she continues her path out of the gate. She can see one lone figure outside, a man about six feet tall.

She glanced behind her and saw everyone shift so that they were in view of what was happening outside the wall.

“I'm Heda Lexa of Trikru and I understand you have a message for me?” She stopped short of the man, about twenty feet of distance between them. He didn't speak, so she continued. “Look, this is the second time in a week I have been summoned to this gate, and frankly, I have lost all patience with this. So speak or leave.”

“Queen Nia wishes for your head, but she will settle for Prince Roan’s account of your death.” His hand moved quickly from down by his side to his waistband. She thought briefly about drawing her own weapon but as fast as the thought entered her head, the man hit the ground and a loud bang reverberated through the stillness of the surrounding area.

Lexa made her way over toward him to check to see if he was still alive. As she came up, about ten feet from him, he rolled over onto his back, leveled his gun at her and fired. A third shot rang out as Lexa stumbled backwards, tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her back. She heard a several voices shout her name, but the ringing in her ears, paired with the pain in her chest made everything feel like it was moving in slow motion.

“Lexa!” Clarke was the first to reach her, immediately kneeling busy her side. Abby was next, kneeling on the other side. “Lexa!” She began pulling the fallen girls jacket open. She watched as Clarke's eyes widened and the tears that brimmed her eyes started to fall.

“Clarke, I'm okay.” She reached for her girlfriend’s hand. “I'm okay.”

Clarke looked down to her with a relieved smile. “You're wearing a bulletproof vest.” 

Lexa nodded as she sat up some. “Still stings like a bitch though. And it's gonna bruise. But I'm okay, I'm alive.”

“Him, not so much.” Roan made his way back to the three women on the ground.

Lexa sat all the way up, grabbed her radio and spoke to the two women listening. “Anya, Octavia. Get down here.” She stood, jacket and shirt still open from Clarke's probing, and walked over to the messengers body. He had two bullet wounds, one in his shoulder above his heart, and one in his head. “Roan, do you know him?”

“I believe his name was Jonathan. He worked in the capitol.”

Anya and Octavia both appeared. “Heda, are you alright?”

“I'm okay. Which one of you took those shots?” She turned to face the two women she tasked with keeping her safe.

Octavia cleared her throat and spoke first. “I fired first, Heda. I saw him reaching and I-”

“It was a good shot Octavia. He was down before I even reached for my gun. Are you sure you haven't been training longer than a few days?” Lexa praised as a small smile tugged on her lips. “Anya, you and Octavia assist Gus with the perimeter sweep.” Anya nodded but Octavia looked to her with confusion. “What is it?”

“Sorry, Heda. It's just, Indra said all Arkers have to stay inside the wall.”

“Yeah, well good thing you’re Trikru.”


	19. Complications Due to Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the gate incident.
> 
> Slight violence warning. Not graphic though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. There was some writers block, a lot of OT at work and many many social activities.

“Yeah, well good thing you’re Trikru.”

Octavia stared at her, briefly dumbfounded. “I, uh. Yes, It is. Thank you Heda.” Both Clarke and Bellamy were smiling proudly at the scene before them. 

Finn scoffed and looked to Bellamy. “How are you okay with that? You’re sister just switching allegiances.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. “Look, Collins. No one is switching anything. We are all one big team here, Octavia just so happens to have garnered some respect. You should try it.”

“Garnered respect? We all came here to help. Volunteered to help them. Shouldn’t that have garnered us all some respect.”

“No, Finn. Volunteering yourself doesn’t get you any respect if you do it for selfish reasons. We all know you would have been perfectly fine staying on the Ark, if you weren’t obsessed with Clarke for some reason.” He looked to Clarke. “I mean this with the utmost respect.” He turned back to Finn, and continued. “I have no idea why you are or were or whatever, she isn’t anything to you and you aren’t anything to her.”

“Shut your mouth, Blake.” Finn tensed and balled his hand into a fist. “You and your bastard sister and your whore mother should have been floated a long time ago for not being able to follow the rules. You don’t -” His next sentence was cut off by Bellamy lunging forward, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, and punching him in the right cheek. She brought his hand up over and over, holding him in place by his coat, striking him repeatedly with each vicious swing. Bellamy felt two sets of arms wrap around him, one around his waist and one around his bicep. The arms yanked him away from Finn who was now falling to the ground, unconscious from the beating he just received. Bellamy tried with all his might to pull away and go after him again.

“That’s enough Bellamy. You’re done. You’ve made your point.” Lincoln, who had a hold of his waist, tried to reason.

Roan had his arm. “Yeah man. He learned his lesson.”

“Remind me to never piss off your brother.” Anya nudged Octavia as she walked toward the gate. “Ontari, Roan, help Abby get Finn to medical. Bellamy probably needs some first aid too. Clarke will you please make sure that he and Heda get checked for broken bones. I’ll lead the sweeps with Gus and report back our findings.”

Lexa nodded to her friend. “Thank you Anya. It’s good to have you back.” Most of the group moved toward the medical building, which was in use again now that all the people from the Mountain had been treated. Abby and Nyko started checking Finn out immediately, and Jackson took Bellamy into another room. Lexa instructed Ontari and Roan to return to the Ambassador’s quarters. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged her into the next exam room.

“Here, let me help you.” She reached out and helped the brunette remove the jacket, then the shirt she was wearing. Then she slowly unfastened each velcro strip on the vest. Once each strap was released she slowly lifted it off of her girlfriend. Next she helped her remove the tank top so she could get a good look at the impact site, leaving Lexa in only her bra. “How bad, scale of one to ten, does it hurt when I push right here.” She pressed two fingers down flat just below Lexa’s right breast, directly over the ribs.

The leader let out a hiss. “Five or six.”

“Don’t you lie to me just because you want to act tough, Lexa.” She looked to her with stern eyes.

Lexa reached up and placed her palm on Clarke’s cheek. “I would never lie to you. It’s a five or six, I promise.”

“Tender or shooting pain?”

“Tender.”

“You scared the shit out of me, Lex.” Clarke managed to get out through trembling lips.

“I know, Clarke. I’m so, so sorry.” She pulled the blonde forward, into her arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She held on for a few moments before kissing the top of Clarke’s head. “I love you so much. I’m not going to leave you, okay?”

“You better not.” Was mumbled into Lexa’s shoulder. “I love you too. Are you really completely okay, because we need to handle this shit, and I am pretty pissed right now.”

“You? I love that jacket.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s attempt to lighten the mood. “Yeah, let’s go, but we’re staying inside the wall.”

 

_ In The Armory _

Gus just finished handing out weapons to each individual going outside the wall. “Alright. Two teams with Anya, two teams with me. We are only firing if fired upon. We are going out to do recon, not start a war. Understood?” Everyone on the room nodded. “Everyone grab a headset. First wave, my teams, will fan out wide and circle back, placing us behind the unidentified groups. Once we are in position, we will radio in for Anya’s team to press forward. Okay, let’s move.” Gus’ team consisted of Costia, Ryan, Caris, Clint and three farmer brothers Will, Wes and Walker. Anya had Octavia, Lincoln, Lucy, Ryder, Winston and two engineers Kirk and Annie.

They all move toward the gate, once outside, Anya gives her team their instructions. “Okay, is everyone aware of the events at the gate a few minutes ago?”

“Yes, General.” A unified, resounding answer.

“Very well. I would like to approach these groups with extreme caution. Ryder, you take Winston, Kirk and Annie and go out East along the wall then around up North. Our intel has placed the two groups together there. We will go West then North. Hold your position at the corner until we get word from Gustus. Understood?” Another resounding yes. “Okay, let's move.”

 

_ Central Command _

“Heda, is there anything we can do?” Raven asked as she and Harper approached, leaving the rest of the Ark residents outside the building.

“Yeah, Harper, you and anyone else who has had rifle training can report to the wall guard towers. The more eyes we have, the better. Raven I need you for something else. Oh and Monty.”

“Right away Heda.” Harper spun on her heels and moved back to the door.

Lexa moved to her office and emerged with a small item. “Do you know what this is?”

“It’s a headset, I’m guessing thermal imaging.”

“Correct. It’s looking more and more like we might to have to go toe to toe with Azgeda. As much as I don’t want that to happen, I also want to be ready. All Azgeda warriors have these. Helps with hunting in the frigid terrain. I want you and Monty to figure out if there is a way to fool it into not seeing us.”

“Oh hell yes.” Raven took the headset from the young leader. “I can use your tech shop?”

“Yeah, just don’t blow anything up, okay?”

Raven smirked. “No promises.”

 

_ Three hours later _

“It’s been hours Lex, how much longer until they are back?” Clarke whined from her spot on the front steps of the command building.

Lexa sighed loudly, putting a hand over her ribs where a deep purple bruise had formed. “It takes as long as it takes, Clarke.”

Indra approached the steps as the two women sat in silence. “Heda, Wanheda. We need to discuss a curfew.”

“You think that’s wise, General?” Lexa raised her brow. “You know I don’t like controlling our people like that.”

“I think until we solve this Azgeda problem, no one should be out of the wall after dusk. Also, I would like to send two teams to conduct welfare checks and inform the Trikru who reside outside of the wall of the situation, and offer them sanctuary if they feel threatened.”

Lexa nodded and looked to Clarke. “Once they come back in, organize two parties with Gus and Anya. You may use any of the Clarke’s people for this if you feel it is wise or necessary.” Clarke smiled and nodded to Indra as well. “I would still like to get the Ambassador’s out of here. Add two more guards to each party and move them out in the morning.”

“Of course Heda.” Indra walked into the command building, leaving the women alone again. 

Lexa looked back to the gate and leaned over to nudge Clarke with her elbow. “Look.”

“Thank the lord.” Clarke stood and moved forward toward the incoming crowd. There were six clearly subdued prisoners and a few bloodied Trikru men. “Will! Wes! You two okay?”

“Yes Wanheda. We're alright. It's superficial.” Will, the oldest of the three brothers, answered with a bright smile. “We'll head over to Nyko after we secure our weapons.”

Anya stepped forward, handing her rifle over to Gustus. “Heda, we have six Azgeda prisoners. They say they were sent with the same message as the guy at the gate. They claim their families have been captured by Nia and they will be executed if they don’t succeed.”

Lexa stood straighter, posturing slightly to the captured Azgeda. “Titus please gather Indra, Roan, Ontari, Abby and Kane. We need to discuss this. Anya, you and Gus as well. See these prisoners to their cells first.”

Gustus handed his weaponry off to Lincoln and gestured for Octavia to do the same. Everyone who was needed followed Clarke and Lexa into the conference room inside the central command building. They were all sitting quietly as Lexa paced the length of the room, waiting for the others to arrive. It took about twenty minutes for everyone who was requested to slip into the room. As soon as everyone was seated, Lexa stopped pacing.

“Gustus, please fill us all in on what happened out there.” She stopped at the head of the table and gripped the back of the chair, leaning on it slightly.

“Of course Heda.” He cleared his throat before beginning. “I took two teams of four and swung wide and positioned us behind the unidentified groups’ location. Once we located them, we held our position as Anya’s teams closed in from the front, effectively surrounding them. We made out six individuals. Once Anya’s team was in position, she made contact, informing them they were surrounded. At first, we thought they were going to fight, but they eventually laid down their weapons and surrendered. We tossed their camp after taking them into custody, that’s what took so long. We found nothing but a few weapons and food. We thoroughly searched their persons’ as well. Anya questioned them individually, and they all told the same story. One of the men lost it on Will and Wes and they did his pat down, but we were able to subdue him.”

The corners of Lexa’s mouth tugged into a slight smile. “No shots fired, no significant injuries?”

“Correct, Heda.”

“Good. Anya, please inform the Prince of what you learned from the citizens of Azgeda.”

Anya nodded and turned to Roan. “They all claim the queen has taken their families prisoner and they were forced to make an attempt on Heda’s life. If they were to fail, their families will be executed. They all say the general in charge of the Azgeda army has been forced, using the same methods, from his position. That leaves Nia reigning over the army with no council.”

“Shit.” Roan shook his head disappointedly. “What do we do? She is escalating. Next it could be the whole god damn army after you. After this city.”

Lexa turned the chair and sat down. “I think I should invite her here.”

“WHAT?” The entire table full of people yelled at the same time.

“She wishes the take my position as Heda of the Twelve Clans. There are two ways to do that, challenge me to solo combat or get all of the Clans to vote in unison. I am offering her the opportunity to challenge me.” Lexa sighed as her shoulders dropped. “I refuse to kill person after person who is blackmailed by her. This has to stop.”

“She doesn’t just want your power though Heda. She wants the power of Wanheda too. It would be opening up Clarke to danger as well.” Ontari spoke up about the situation.

Abby nodded vigorously. “I agree Heda, how will we guarantee Clarke's safety?”

“Once Nia arrives, we will put a rotation of guards in place for myself, Clarke, and Indra.”

“I do not-” Indra began to protest but Lexa raised her hand to stop her.

“I know, General, it’s only a precaution. You are the steward of TonDC, like it or not you’re a target. Let’s get everyone out of the city who doesn’t live here and Roan, go get your mother.”

Roan and Ontari looked to each other, then back to the Commander. “If I return to her, with you alive, she will kill me.” Ontari stated, attempting but failing to hide her fear.

“No.” Clarke cut in. “She won’t. You’ll go to her and tell her you’ve managed to get close enough to Heda to have her invite you and your Queen to TonDC as her guests. Then you’ll explain that you’ve realized that the Coalition will fall if you simply assassinate Heda. But if the Queen was to challenge the Commander and prove her unworthy of the title, the Clans would fall in line without question.”

Abby and Marcus exchanged a look of pride in their Ambassador, then looked to Roan and Ontari. “Makes sense, I guess. Especially if I tell her I watched you take out the other assassins she sent. I think Roan and I could make this work.”

“Yeah, I mean, she’ll probably be opposed at first but I think we could get her here.” Roan shrugged.

Lexa sat back in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left, resting her ankle on top of her knee. “Fantastic. Okay, everyone but Indra and Octavia may be dismissed.”

Everyone filed out of the room, Roan stopping to shake hands with Indra and Lexa. Once downstairs in the lobby, Anya and Clarke stood near the large front desk and discussed the last few days. It was about ten minutes after they exited the room that they joined by Lincoln.

She strode right up to Anya and wasted no time getting to his point. It seemed all Trikru were on high alert, high energy mode. “Hey, General. I need your sidearm to lock up.”

“Didn’t take one out there.”

“Oh.” Lincoln looked to her then searched the room for Gustus. “Excuse me.” He stepped away and walked over to Gustus with a purpose. Bellamy was the next to join Clarke and Anya.

“Hey Bell. How’s the hand?” Clarke looked to him with concern.

He shrugged. “I’ll be alright. How, uh, how’s Finn?” It was Clarke’s turn to shrug. She opened her mouth to elaborate but was interrupted by Gustus.

“My apologies Wanheda. Do you know if any of the three upstairs are still armed?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think they are. Lexa and Indra stored what they had on them a while before you got back and Octavia gave everything to Linc before we came in. Why?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but there are three rifles and a pistol unaccounted for. They are probably in use on the wall, but Lincoln and I are going to go double check everything. We could use your help, Bellamy.” Clarke looked to Bellamy who nodded. All three men moved outside the command building. Then the blonde turned to the General still by her side.

“You think that’s something we should be worried about?”

“Eh. Probably not. Someone who isn’t a scout probably just got overly excited and forgot to follow proper checkout procedures for the weapons locker. It’s happened once or twice before.” Anya stood straighter as she caught sight of Lexa, Indra and Octavia moving down the stairs. She watched as Indra made her way to Titus then as she and Octavia made their way out of the heavy wooden door. Lexa made her way over to her best friend and girlfriend.

As she came to a stop, she sighed heavily. “I’m starving.”

Anya nodded vigorously in agreement. “Me too. I’ll have Aden and Tris bring us all food as we plan the Ambassador’s routes home.”

 

_ Nine Hours Later _

Lexa and Clarke finally drug themselves back into Clarke’s apartment after what felt like days. The events of the day weighing heavily on both of them. Octavia was right behind them and they all took a seat in the living room, not speaking. It was several eerily silent moments before Octavia decided to speak her mind.

“So, should I be mad at my brother for what happened earlier with Finn? I mean, I’m not, but should I be?”

Clarke looked to Lexa who simply shrugged slightly. “I think you are allowed to feel whatever you feel. You are allowed to be angry at Finn for what he said and you’re allowed to be angry at Bellamy for losing his temper.”

“You guys are good that this whole-” Octavia flitted her wrist in the air, making a round-about gesture. “Leader thing, you know that?”

“I see a lot of potential in you, Octavia Blake. More than I feel you see in yourself right now. Stick with Indra, listen to her, learn from her. She has much to offer, trust me.” Lexa leaned back into the couch and winced at the slight twinge of pain in her ribs. She watched as Octavia nodded at her words, to choked up by the compliment to say anything in return.  Clarke noticed Lexa’s tense jaw and favoring of her side and rose from the couch, coming back a few moments later with a makeshift ice pack of ice wrapped in a towel.

“Here, put this on the bruise.”

Lexa took the ice and smiled fondly at her girlfriend. “Thanks.”

The warrior in training hopped up off the couch and made her way toward the hall. “Okay, well, I ran around all day and half the night, so I feel gross. Dibs on showering first.”

“Dibs on making out with my girlfriend.” Clarke yelled back and got an exaggerated faux hurling noise from Octavia, but a bright smile and a raised eyebrow from Lexa.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. Come here.” Clarke crooked her finger, calling the brunette over to her spot.

 

_ One Week Later _

A soft knock on the door pulled Clarke’s attention from her drawing. It was a beautiful spring day and she was sitting on the balcony of her apartment taking a much needed (thanks to the idiots from Azgeda) and strictly ordered (thanks to Lexa) day off. She sighed and reluctantly rose from her comfortable position and made her way over to the front door of the apartment.

She peeped through the eye hole and saw Abby Griffin waiting patiently for the door to be opened for her. Clarke opened it quickly with a smile. “Mom. Hey, come in.”

“Hi honey.” She slipped into the apartment passed Clarke and took in her surroundings. “Looks just like my place.”

“They all look basically the same. Even Lexa’s. There is no class system here. No luxury.”

Abby stayed quiet for a while, moving wall to wall where the pictures Clarke has drawn in her time on land. “Ever think that maybe, the war was successful?”

Clarke raised her brow, folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the back of the arm chair. “How do you mean?”

“Well, look around. This society is cohesive. The other clans are friendly, well except Azgeda’s queen right now. There is no war, no famine, no terrorism, no religious persecution, no gender, age or sexual preference biases. Do you think you and Lexa would be so well received as young leaders sixty some years ago?”

Clarke sighed. “You’re right. I guess in some ways, I’m glad we’re where we are.”

“I hope that our people can adapt as well as the team we brought along already. Hell, if everyone transitions half as easily as Octavia, we’ll be in good shape.” Abby chuckled softly, which her daughter matches with an exaggerated nod. “You made the right choice allowing her to live here with you. She needed to feel accepted.”

“Lexa seems to know exactly what she needs to hear.” Clarke turned to the couch and took a seat. “So, Mom, what brings you to my humble abode?”

“Oh. Nothing in particular. I just realized that the past two weeks have flown by and I hadn’t had the opportunity to actually catch up with my daughter.” Abby shrugged with a small smirk in place.

Another knock resounded through the apartment. “One thing I have learned from being on land is to never take these moments for granted.” Clarke tossed over her shoulder as she made her way toward the door.

“Ryder, Tristan, Costia, Ryan. Hello everyone. What brings you all here?”

Ryder cleared his throat. “Wanheda. Queen Nia had arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. This story is in my veins. Oh and I pre-ordered my CLEXA Funko POPs so today is great.


	20. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in my stories. Work has been absolutely nuts. I'll try my best to be better.

Lexa made her way to the central command building, where she had instructed Titus to keep Nia occupied. She was accompanied by Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Raven. True to her word to Abby about the safety of all the leaders currently in TonDC, Lexa instructed the gate attendant to send word to the current scout shift once Queen Nia and her entourage arrived. As they walked she was filled in on the current situation by Anya.

“So I sent Ryder and Tristan for Clarke, Ryan and Costia for Abby. Gustus, Finn and Octavia are with Indra, and you have these two,” She motioned between Lincoln and Bellamy. “as well as Raven and myself.”

“I hardly think I need four guards.”  Lexa huffed. “If anything, the guys can go to Abby and Clarke.”

Anya shook her head. “Nope. Not happening. Raven and I won’t be with you the whole time. We’ll probably need to go meet with Roan and Ontari at some point.”

“Fine, just stay back. If she notices I’ve got guards, she’ll think I’m weak, and try to rile me up using it.” The rest of the walk is silent. They all entered the command building and Lexa eyed the crowd, immediately looking for Nia. She found her in a stare down with Titus.

“Nia. Welcome to TonDC.”

“Well it’s about time, Lexa.” Nia scoffed. “I’ve been held prisoner in this room for god knows how long waiting for you.”

“Heda. You will address her as Heda, Nia. Show her some respect.” Titus bit, earning him a glare.

“I didn’t come here for niceties, I came here for a reason.”

Lexa made her way to where the visiting queen and Titus were standing, Roan and Ontari behind the fuming woman. “Oh, and what might that reason be, Nia?”

Nia straightened her posture and and displayed an indignant smirk. “I came here to take that title off your hand, and possibly that pretty little head off your shoulders.” There were gasps and scoffs from the people gathered as they heard the Queen’s words. “Azgeda formally challenges Lexa of Trikru for the title of Heda.” She spit venomously.

“I see.” Lexa nodded and casually moved her arms behind her back, posturing to the queen. “I accept your challenge, Nia. I am Heda, and no one fights for me, but who will be your champion?”

Nia smirked again and crossed her arm over her chest with blatant indignation. “Ontari of Azgeda shall fight for our lands.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and found Ontari in the crowd. The younger girl stepped forward and came to a stop just behind Nia. “Ontari, you will fight for Nia?”

“No Heda. I will not.” Her answer came with a firm set jaw and eyes that never left Lexa’s. Even when the crowd gasped then began to murmur. Even when Nia whipped around on her heels and shouted in her face. Even when the royal guard grabbed her arm and yanked her away in disgust, she kept her eyes on Lexa.

“Take her outside these walls and put a bullet in her head. Leave her in a ditch where she belongs.” Nia fumed, she clenched her fists at her sides.   
“Nia.” Lexa deadpanned. “Leave her be. Who will be your champion, if not Ontari?”

The queen glanced around the room, until her eyes fell on someone she thought could best Lexa in combat. “Roan. My son, will be my champion.”

Lexa nodded and waited until Roan was in front of her. “Prince Roan of Azgeda, will you fight for the Queen, your mother?”

“Heda, I will not fight for her. I do not support this challenge.” The crowd erupted again and Nia was in a stunned silence.

“Enough!” She yelled. She locked eyes with Abby and her guards as she entered the room. “Silence, everyone. Prince Roan, please elaborate.”

“Of course, Heda. My mother has issued this challenge for no other reason that for a power grab. She has no business moving for the power of Heda. She has committed treasonous acts to get to this position and I move that she is removed from power as mandated by the by-laws of the Coalition of the Commander.”

It was Nia’s turn to scoff and glare at her son. “You are no son of mine and the other clan leaders would never side with you.”   
“Actually. They already have.” Lexa smirked and held out her hand to Titus, who dropped a document in it quickly. Behind her Anya and Lincoln attempted to hide their grins, which wasn’t working.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, when you made an attempt on my life, I noticed. Your son and Ontari made the right choice in coming to me and discussing your current instability. You tried to have me killed Nia. You very nearly succeeded, might I add, if I hadn’t planned better I wouldn’t be here.” She unfolded the paper, signed it and handed it over to Nia. “This document has been signed by the leaders of all the clans, as well and the leader of our future clan. Please meet Abigail Griffin, Chancellor of Arkadia. Be careful around her though Nia, you threatened the life of her daughter.” Lexa added in jest as she watched the disbelief and then terror wash over the former queen. “Roan. As much as I would like for you to stay to celebrate your new advancement in power, I believe there are things back in Azgeda that you need to handle.”

“Of course Heda.” Roan offered his hand for a firm shake, which Lexa reciprocated. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Of course, Roan, King of Azgeda.”

 

_ 2 hours later _

 

The visitors from Azgeda left as quickly as they came, leaving everyone who was removed from their duties with the rest of the day off. Lexa was sitting at her desk, twirling her pen between her fingers when she heard the front door of the command center building swing open with rigorous force. The sound of the heavy wood thumped loudly on the wall behind it.

“Clarke?” The voice called out then Ryder stumbled into the doorway of Lexa’s office. “Is Clarke in here? Have you seen her?”

“No. Ryder what are you talking about? You’re bleeding!” She jumped from her chair and ran to him as he slumped forward. She helped him to the nearest chair and sat him down. His face was covered in nearly dried blood and the right thigh of his pant leg was soaked through. “What happened?”

“We were on our way over here, when the queen arrived.” He winced and stopped.

She shook her head. “That was hours ago, Ryder.”

“Yes, Heda. But Clarke, Tristan and I were stopped by the boy, Finn.” He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain then continued. “He said her father was calling for her on the radio. So we went to the tech room that Raven has been using. When we got inside, he locked the door and shot Tristan. Then took a shot at me, hit me in the leg. Then he held the gun to my head and told Clarke she had to go with him or he would shoot me. Of course she went with him.”

“You’re her favorite.” Lexa smiled softly, attempting to comfort her friend.

“She should have let him shoot me. She should have fought. She could have taken him.”

“I have no doubt about her skill, but she would never ask you to give your life for hers.” She shook her head firmly. “Never.”

“He hit me in the head with the gun, knocked me out. That’s all I know.”

“Tristan?”

“Dead.”

She heard the door swing open again and heard multiple sets of feet running toward her office.

“In here! We need a doctor!”

Gustus rounded the corner and took in the sight before him. “Aden, go get Nyko. Move.” The sound of small feet moving was no longer heard when Gustus spoke again. “Heda, the prisoners are gone. The ones from the Mountain.”

“WHAT?” She stood to full height, away from Ryder’s side.

“Is that not who did this?” He gestured to the wounded scout.

“No! Finn did this, killed Tristan and took Clarke.”

“WHAT?” A chorus of voices came from out of Lexa’s view. Raven stepped around the corner and took in the sight of Ryder. “Finn was on meal duty for the prisoners. We thought they got out and took him with them. That's not the case?”

“No. Wanheda allowed herself to be taken by Finn so that he would spare my life.”

“That fucker used the Queen’s arrival as a distraction.” Raven ran her fingers through her hair and gripped the top of her head. “The missing guns. Finn has had them this whole time.”

Nyko ran in the room and looked over Ryder’s body with pure shock. Abby was right on his heels with Jackson and Lincoln. “We need to get him back to medical. Lincoln and I will carry him.” The two men picked up Ryder and carried him off. Abby and Jackson turned to leave as well, but Lexa reached out and gently grabbed Abby’s arm, preventing her from leaving.

“Everyone to the lobby.” The group that had gathered included Harper, both Miller’s, Monty and Jasper. As they got to the lobby, Anya, Indra, Octavia and Bellamy entered the room as well. “Titus, I need the book from the Mountain relocations.” The bald man nodded and quickly moved to fetch the item. Lexa cleared her throat and looked out to the crowd. “Here is what I know, I need anyone who knows any additional information to come forward with it when I am done. Approximately two and a half hours ago, Finn of the Ark committed multiple acts of treason against the Coalition. Firstly, he shot and killed Tristan, wounded Ryder and has taken Wanheda hostage. He has either released the prisoners from the Mountain or accompanied them in their escape. He stole three guns the day the messenger came for me. I believe he has given them to the prisoners. They should all be considered armed and dangerous. I need you to lock down the city and search every nook and cranny. However, I don’t want to wait to search outside of the wall either. Anya and I will take a team and search for them. If they are outside the wall, I have a good idea where they might be headed.”

“Where?” Anya spoke from the back of the group.

“Titus?” She held her hand out and received the book. She thumbed through it until she found the names she was looking for. She looked to the group and offered a weak smile. “Boat Clan. One of the men had children, a family from the mountain. He would probably want to re-unite with them. We’ll take the jeeps and head out as soon as possible.”

 

_ Somewhere in the forest on the Trikru/Flokru border _

 

“Keep moving Clarke. We have to put distance between us and them. It’s the only way to cure your brainwashing.” Finn nudged her back with the end of the rifle he was carrying. They had been riding on horseback for nearly seven hours and Clarke’s body was exhausted. Finn was in the saddle behind her, pushed up against her back. She held the reigns, but the gun in her back was the thing actually in control of the horse.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about it, Princess. It’ll be far from where we were, I promise. No one will ever find us.”

Clarke scoffed at his assuredness. “You think people will stop looking for you? You’re a murderer Finn, possibly a double murderer if Ryder doesn’t make it. The Trikru don’t take to kindly to that sort of thing.”

He let out a bark of laughter. “They were supposed to protect you, and they couldn’t even defend themselves against me. I thought they were warriors.”

“They were. They weren’t supposed to have to protect me from our own people, Finn. Their guard was down because they trusted you. I trusted you.”

“Trusted. Not trust? You don’t trust me anymore?”

Clarke shook her head. “Not after what you did.” As the conversation ended, they entered a small clearing outside of what looked to be a small farming village. She racked her brain for the details of the map she and Lexa had been using for the past few months, trying to decipher where they were.

“We’re stopping here for the night.” Finn commanded, then hopped down from the saddle and grabbed the reigns. He led them through the long grass and tied the horse when they finally reached the fence. Clarke eyed him and then the farm curiously. “Don’t look at me like that, Princess. I know how to make a getaway plan.”

“Finally!” A voice boomed from outside one of the homes on the farm. Clarke’s stomach dropped out when she saw the owner of the voice.

“Emerson?”

 

_ Flokru - New Port City _

 

“This is not what I had imagined when I thought of the Boat Clan.” Raven let out a low whistle as she took in the sight before her. The clan occupied an entire shipyard. They had six cargo ships and a military battleship.

“As you know, large scale desalinization of water is a difficult thing to accomplish. The water system to the homes is shot, but the boats can do it.” Anya shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. “The view of the sunrise is incredible. And the fishing here has never been beaten.”

Raven looked to her with an amused smile. “I bet.”

The group Anya and Lexa had chosen consisted of Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy. They had only just arrived at the Flokru city center and Lexa was inside talking with Luna. The rest of the group were all leaning against the Jeep, waiting for their leader.

“O, you think we should have seen something like this coming?” Bellamy questioned from where he was perched on the rollbar of the vehicle.

She shrugged. “Have you ever talked to Finn much? Let alone this past week since the incident?”

“No, I guess you’re right.”

Lincoln decided to join in on the conversation. “You are all relatively the same age, you don’t all know each other?”

Bellamy shook his head. “Not really. On the Ark there is still a basic class system, so we didn’t all have the same education and such.”

“That’s one of the things I love about this society.” Octavia added. Lincoln gave her his soft, calm smile and nodded.

“They’re not here.” Lexa announced as she made her way down from the small office building.

Anya leaned forward, peeling herself from the Jeep and standing at full height. “Where are they, then?”

“They are on a farm near the Trikru and Flokru border. Used to be called Bagdad, Virginia. We need to backtrack about ninety miles.”

“Great, were literally walking into a war zone. You sure you want to head there now? The sun is setting, and as much as I love a good fight, I like the ability to see my enemy even more.”

“I know it's not the most ideal situation, Anya. I know that. But Finn couldn't have gotten three horses and Clarke out of the city unnoticed without help. They have to be together and I am not resting until I find her.”

Anya sighed. “Okay. Let’s go get Wanheda.”


	21. Good Ole Fashion Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Co track down Finn and Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, slight trigger warning:  
> Finn makes a comment that implies he may force himself on Clarke
> 
> ALSO violence, minor character death and yeah, a little more violence.

Lexa sighed as they made their way closer and closer to the farm where Luna told her Emerson’s family was living. She looked out the window and surveyed the land around her, finding thick trees and little flat land. She rubbed her hands over her face then massaged her temples. “Anya is right.”

Lincoln looked to the passenger side of the front seat, where Lexa was sitting. “What?”

“We can’t just storm in there, blind, guns blazing. There are innocent people in there.”

“So what do you suggest we do?”

Lexa pulled out the map she was given and folded it down to the area they were in. “The trees around this farm are thick. If we park the jeep up on this road then proceed on foot, we should maintain the element of surprise. I’m sure they think it’s going to take days for us to figure out where they may have gone.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

_ On the farm _

 

“Why did you free Cage and Emerson?” Clarke had her back to the wall as she sat on the floor of the bedroom in one of the villagers homes. Either Emerson or Cage had taken the home by force and bound the family in the living room. She hadn’t seen Cage, but she heard him. He and Emerson were working to make sure all of the people residing on the farm were accounted for and none could run away and disclose their position. Finn had said something about using the barn to hold everyone. Her hands were still bound and she was trying to discreetly get the rope off as she distracted Finn by asking him questions.

“Because they are the perfect distraction, Clarke. I bet you no one is even looking for us yet.” Finn replied smugly as he lit the candles that were scattered around the room. Night had fallen and this farm had no electricity. “In the morning, we will leave for Azgeda territory. They are so distracted by what’s going on with their Queen, they won’t even think about looking for us.”

“I think, if nothing else, my girlfriend has noticed I am missing.”

Finn went from smug to angry in the course of two seconds with that comment. “She’s not your girlfriend Clarke. She’s a monster who brainwashed you to forget the love you have for me.” He walked toward her and squatted down in front of her. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then grabbed her by the chin and forced eye contact. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“Finn, listen. I don’t love you. We were friends, nothing more. Sure there may have been a little flirting on the Ark, but I was never in love with you.”

“Yes. You were.” He seethed and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her to her feet. “I know just what you need to remember.” He pushed her on to the bed in the middle of the room and her eyes went wide as she went for his zipper. Luckily a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. He stomped over and ripped open the door. There was a young girl there with a bowl of food.

“Mr. Emerson sent me here with food for your prisoner. He said there is something he wishes to discuss with you outside the barn.”

“Fine. You stay here with her. If she escapes, I will kill you and your family. Do understand?” The girl nodded shakily to him and he turned back to Clarke. “You and I will finish this later.”

He exited the room and the young girl stepped forward and placed the bowl on to the small table in the corner. “Here is your dinner.”

“What’s your name?”

“Beth.”

“Thank you, Beth. Can you untie me so I can eat?” The girl looked at her warily and slowly shook her head no. Clarke sighed before getting up and moving in front of her. “Look, I know you’re scared, that Finn threatened you. You know who I am don’t you? You know what Trikru call me? Wanheda. I promise, I will keep you safe.” She tilted her hands forward in a silent plea to the young girl. Clarke watched as Beth slowly surveyed her options then reached her hand out to grab the rope.

 

_ Outside the farm _

 

“Everyone ready?” Anya asked from her spot in the tree line. She looked around to everyone present and received a nod from each. “Raven, we are about to move in. There are nine buildings here, and we will check in over the radio after we clear each one. Stealth is a requirement for this mission, so only respond when we call for you.” The team had left Raven in the Jeep, ready to move in if they needed to evac the area quickly.

_ “Roger that.” _

Lexa nodded to her general. “Okay, everyone form up on me. Anya, you take the rear and the long gun.”

They formed a plan once they reached the tree line and could see the area. It would be better to clear each house, ensuring the safety of civilians than to charge in guns blazing. Plus, they couldn’t be sure that Finn wouldn’t just kill Clarke if he saw them coming. They couldn’t see any of the three fugitive men, so their best option was to start at the closest building to them. Lexa counted down from three then lead the quiet charge from the tree line to the first house. The all ran in a crouch with their rifles up scanning the area for hostiles. Lexa reached the back door then swung the rifle over her shoulder pulling out a combat knife instead, for close up and silent killing if one of the men was present. She turned the knob slowly, opening the door with absolutely no sound then slipped inside, followed by the team. First Lincoln, and then Octavia, Bellamy and finally Anya. They moved silently and diligently to clear the entire house, finding nothing. The same scenario played out for the next three buildings as well.

“Raven, building four is clear. So far so good.”

_ “Fantastic, almost the halfway point. Are you sure they are even here?” _

“Positive.” Lexa responded. 

_ “How do you know?” _

Octavia answered the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We haven’t seen anyone else. They have hostages.”

_ “Fan-fucking-tastic.” _

“We should hit the barn next. If I were taking over the village, that’s where I would gather everyone. It’s an open space where you can keep an eye on everything.” Anya offered with a shrug.

_ “Finn wouldn’t be caught dead in a barn, and he is trying to show Clarke he can protect her, that he cares for her.”  _ Raven offered. _ “He’s got her in a house, something cozy.” _

Lexa clenched her jaw a few times at the situation. “Lincoln, Anya and Octavia you go for the barn. Bellamy and I will continue to search the houses. Do not fire your weapon if you can avoid it.”

All three replied. “Yes, Heda.”

They break apart and the three head for the back side of the barn as Lexa and Bellamy move to the next home. They entered the same way as before, clearing the lower level then ascend the stairs to the upper level. Lexa held up a fist, signaling for Bellamy to stop behind her, when she heard faint murmurs behind the door in front of her. There are two muffled voices, one male, one female. The door across the hall opens slowly and Lexa is face to face with a small girl. She signals for the girl to be quiet with a finger to her lips. The girl does as she’s told and closes the door. Lexa the laid down on the floor to attempt to see between the floor and the door. She can see two large feet, pointed away from the door. She stands quickly and gestured for Bellamy to pull out his knife as well. She painstakingly slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Once she can see inside the room, she launched her body at the back of the man. She managed to knock his knee out from behind and get one hand to the top of his head and the knife to his throat. The woman in the room gasped, but didn’t scream, much to Lexa’s satisfaction, their stealth was still in tact.

“Emerson. Where are Cage and Finn?”

“You might as well cut my throat now, I’ll never help you.” He struggled to bite out as she held the knife tighter to his neck.

“You realize that your sentence probably would have been jail time, then work project right? Then, maybe a year from now, you would have been here, with your family. Living in peace. Instead, you have aided in the murder of one of my men, the assault of another, took a whole village hostage and kidnapped a clan ambassador. Now, I have to sentence you to death.”

His eyes went wide and he struggled to breathe. “Wait, please. Please, let me say goodbye. And don’t do it in front of my family.”

“Very well. You make any moves or raise your voice above a whisper, I will sever your spinal cord. Got it?” Emerson gulped and nodded. Lexa stood him up and led him back to the bedroom where she had seen the child, gesturing as she went by to Bellamy to secure the wife. She allowed him to say goodnight to his children and tell them one last time how much he loved them, then led him to the living room where he did the same with his wife. She had Bellamy grab a sheet from the closet and then led her captive outside the house. “On your knees.”

He complied, dropping down defeatedly. “Please make it quick.”

“As a threat to the safety of people of every clan, I cannot allow you to continue living amongst us. Your crimes while you served the mountain, paired with what you have done in the past 12 hours have degraded the viability of other options. As Heda of the Twelve Clans, I sentence you, Carl Emerson, to death. Your compliance has been noted, and I will forgo the usual sentence of death by one thousand cuts.” She holstered her knife then slipped one hand under his chin and the other on top of his head. With one sharp twist, his life was ended. She gently laid his body in the grass then whispered. “Your fight is over.”

Bellamy came forward with the sheet and helped her cover the body. The lingered for a second before shaking off the events in order to complete the task at hand. They continue on to the next house without a word being spoken between them.

The next house is clear, and they still hadn't heard a word from Anya’s team. If Lexa was concerned about that, it didn’t show. Just as they started for the next house, Bellamy caught a glimpse of Finn moving inside the window. He reached out and grabbed Lexa’s vest, pulling her back and pointing to the window. “Raven was right.” He whispered once she nodded that she also saw Finn. “Front door?” Lexa nodded and they made their way silently around the house. They moved with even more caution than before and cleared the bottom floor before creeping up the stairs. Once Lexa could just see over the top stair, she could just make out Finn holding onto the shoulder of a crying girl, keeping her in front of him. 

“Put it down Clarke. I told you, I saved you, you’re safe now.”

Lexa waited patiently to hear her girlfriend’s voice.  _ “Just let the girl go Finn, then I am walking out of here and I will never, ever see you again.” _

“No way, Princess.” He moved slightly into the room, blocking his line of sight to the stairway, but half of his body was left unprotected. Lexa saw her opportunity and took it. She charged forward and tackled Finn to the ground, only for a split second catching an eyeful of the knife in his left hand. She pinned his wrist to the ground and held him down until he headbutted her. He overtook her while she was momentarily stunned and then two strong hand pulled him off. Bellamy tossed him nearly down the hall back toward the stairs. Finn struggled back to his feet as a shot rang out outside. All three of the hallway occupants looked toward the nearby window out of curiosity for a brief moment before Finn started walking forward again

He slashed at Bellamy, slicing into his forearm. It was deep, but not life threatening. The older man managed to land a kick into Finn’s chest, knocking him back once again. Lexa moved forward again, signaling for Bellamy to back off as she squared off with the lunatic. He slashed at her once, then twice, then a third time before she made her move. She grabbed his wrist as he lunged forward, slipped her elbow over his arm and smashed his nose with the back of her arm and all of her might. He released the knife and it fell to the floor with a clang. He took another swing and she ducked under then kneed him in the stomach and landed a final, vicious right hook to his cheek. He fell back and tumbled down the stairs. His body went end over end as he descended, then he laid there, motionless at the foot of the stair.

“Go check and make sure he is either dead or subdued. I’m going to check on Clarke and then we’ll get either her or Lincoln to look at your arm.” She commanded Bellamy and he nodded dutifully. “Anya is the barn clear?”

_ “All clear, Heda. Cage’s fight is over.” _

“All three hostiles have been neutralized then. We are in the second to last house from where we started.”

_ “On our way.” _

“Clarke?” Lexa cautiously rounded the corner and found Clarke consoling the crying little girl.

“It’s okay Beth. Heda took care of him. All of them I am assuming.” She looked up to her girlfriend from her crouched position and received a nod. “See, it’s okay. Everyone is safe now.” 

The girls sniffles began to subside and she looked up to Lexa with big, tear brimmed eyes. “Thank you Heda.”

“Of course, Beth. You know Wanheda would never let harm come to you, right?” The girl nodded. “Now, run along to the barn, go find your family.” The girl did as she was told and ran from the room. Clarke stood and Lexa immediately wrapped her arms around her and tucked her face into her neck, blonde hairs tickling her face. “I was so worried about you.”

“I was starting to worry you wouldn’t get here in time.” Clarke tangled her fingers into chestnut locks and pulled Lexa’s from her neck for a kiss. The brunette immediately resumed her position. “Cage?”

“Dead.”

“Emerson?”

“Dead.” 

“Finn?”

“Not sure. I threw him down the stairs.” Lexa sighed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Lex. Really. I even managed to get this away from him.” Clarke pulled the missing 9mm from the armory from behind her back. “I would have shot him too, if Beth wasn’t here to watch.”

“You mean I could have stayed home?” Lexa chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled back from the warmth of her very much alive girlfriend. “Bellamy is hurt though. Can you give him some first aid?”

“Of course. Come on.” Clarke led her by the hand down the hall and the stairs to the bottom where Finn was lying. Clarke paused at the bottom as she observed his chest faintly rise and fall. “He’s still alive.”

“Yeah, but I think his back is broken.” Lincoln sighed. “What do you want to do with him, Heda?”

Lexa sighed and dropped her shoulders. “We all know what needs to be done, let’s not do it inside of someone’s home. Come on, everyone help.” Each of them grabbed a limb and lifted as Finn howled in pain. Bellamy held the door for them since his arm was injured. Once outside, they laid him on the ground. Lexa knelt by his side and told him the same thing she told Emerson. She was about to push her knife into his neck when Clarke stopped her.

“Let me. It should be me.”

“Clarke, you don’t need to do this.” Lexa shook her head, but the blonde wouldn’t relent.

“Lexa.” The commander took a deep breath and relented, handing over her knife as she stepped away. The younger leader took a deep breath and knelt down. The other observers stood by and watched the scene somberly. “I am so sorry Finn. I wish I had seen how far gone you were. I wish I had known how to help you. I hope you can forgive me. May we meet again.” She slipped the knife into his neck, severing his artery. After about two minutes, he was gone. No more pain, no more insanity.

Anya leaned down and closed his eyes. “Your fight is over.”

 

_ Five Hours Later _

 

“When faced with the possibility of losing you, I had zero ability to make rational decisions. If Anya wasn’t there I would have led everyone head on into a gun battle with no plan. I could have gotten everyone killed.” Lexa explained as she stroked her fingers through blonde locks. After they took a nice hot bath, Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s chest and they just stayed there for what felt like hours. In reality it was about forty five minutes. “I was terrified. I haven’t been terrified since my parents died.”

Clarke shifted her head to look Lexa in the eye. Those green eyes she loved so much were showing so much pain. Clarke couldn’t think of anything to say to help ease it, so she just went with what she knew would at least get her a soft smile in response. “I love you.”

She was right, she got a soft smile. “I love you too.”

“Did I do the right thing earlier?”

“Hmm?” The older woman hummed as her finger continued their journey through Clarke’s hair. “Which thing?”

Clarke played with the unoccupied right hand of her girlfriend, not wanting to meet her eye. “With Finn.”

Lexa didn’t answer for a beat, instead she just stilled her hand. “Come on, get up.”

“What?”

“Get up and follow me.” Clarke did as she was told, and both girls clad in their pajamas left the apartment and went up two stories. Lexa was wordless as she knocked on the door of one of the apartments at the end of the hall. It took a beat of two for the occupant to answer the door, but when she did, she was a middle aged woman with black hair and dark brown eyes.

“Heda. Hello.”

Lexa smiles softly. “Hello, Shay. Clarke and I came to check on him. How’s he doing?”

“Hello Clarke, my husband speaks very highly of you. As far as how he’s doing, he’s being stubborn. Nyko told him he must stay off his leg. He was up and walking around not even ten minutes after he left.” Shay explained, talking rather animatedly with her hands. A young boy, about six, ran in and tucked himself behind his mother's’ legs. “RJ say hello to Heda and Wanheda.”

“Hello.” He spoke shyly. Clarke smiled and waved to him.

Lexa waved as well. “Can we talk to him a minute?”

“Sure, he’s in the bedroom.” Lexa expressed her gratitude and tugged Clarke along until she kicked open the door to the bedroom, when Clarke decided to move on her own accord.

“Ryder!”

A bright smile bloomed across the injured man’s face. “Clarke. Thank the gods you're alright.”

Clarke began to tear up looking at him in his bed with his leg and head wrapped up. She moved to his bedside and grabbed his hand. “I am. I fine. I’m so sorry you got hurt and Tristan…”

“None of that now. We were doing our jobs, we know what we signed up for. We are all ready to defend and die for our people, because we know you’d all do the same.”

“I would.” She croaked, still choked up.

He smiled softly at her. “I know. That’s why you went with him and didn’t let him kill me. Heda puts herself in harm's way too. She’ll protect us at all costs. She’ll kill to protect us, just like we would for her. We have proven it both ways, even very recently.”

“That’s very true. You try to de-escalate the situation, but when the lives of your people are on the line, you have to make a choice. Head over heart.” Lexa explained.

Clarke looked to her and nodded. “Head over heart.”

“It doesn’t stop the heart from hurting though.” Ryder shook his head. “But, when you do the right thing, it’s a dull ache that will fade.”

"Yeah, I hope so." Clarke sighed with heavy shoulders. She was weighed down by the events of the day, but she understood Lexa so much more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and what he said/what he was prepared to do was strictly meant to show how far gone he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
